


A Criada dos Charlotte

by nathy_lie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adultery, CharacterxReader - Freeform, F/M, Multi, charlotte katakurixreader, piracy love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathy_lie/pseuds/nathy_lie
Summary: O respeito e a obediência era algo que os criados deveriam ter com seus donos, principalmente porque tratava-se de um perfeccionista e severo patrão. |Vc| nada tinha a dever para seus patrões, mas as tentações e as provações |te| colocavam em uma roda de fogo. Não só |vc| como seu patrão estavam nessa roda que envolvia um casamento frustrado e uma possível infidelidade. (KatakurixLeitor)





	1. Confiança

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma fic PersonagemxLeitor, espero que gostem. Fic de conteúdo polêmico, leiam as tags e a classificação ;) 
> 
> One Piece by Eichiiro Oda, Fic by me mesmo xD 
> 
> Pequena nota: Essa fic não tem nada a ver e nem é alguma parte separada da fic "O Amor é Doce e Ácido", ok?
> 
> ღ Podem prosseguir com a leitura! ღ

Ser uma criada é ser dedicada aos serviços domésticos na casa de seus patrões. Seguir normas que lhe foram estabelecidas, regras que lhe foram restritas. E tratando-se dos patrões que tinha, |você| tinha que ser devota ao seu serviço, pois até |sua| vida dependia do seu desempenho. E trabalhar dentro do território de uma Yonko era algo arriscado. Seguro, pois |vc| tinha o que comer e o que vestir, mas tudo dependia do |seu| trabalho.

E |vc| era uma criada de confiança de Big Mom. Muito caprichosa em seu serviço, acabou se tornando uma das criadas de confiança. Mas a |sua| própria patroa |te| cedeu para um dos filhos que havia se casado. |Vc| inicialmente não havia gostado, mas ali escolhas |vc| não tinha. Concordando submissamente quando Big Mom |lhe| falou da própria decisão, |vc| mudaria de “casa”. De Sweet City, que era a capital de Whole Cake, até a Ilha do Trigo, território de seus novos patrões.

Katakuri era o Ministro da Farinha. Sua residência principal estava localizada na cidade de Hakuriki, na Ilha do Trigo, e era onde ele tinha sua própria moradia. Seu principal trabalho era supervisionar a plantação de Trigo na ilha que ele governava e distribuir a farinha feita por toda a terra de Totto Land. E ele seria seu novo patrão, juntamente com a futura esposa que se casaria com ele. |Vc| apenas o conhecia de longe, não era tão próxima a nenhum filho ou filha de Charlotte Linlin como era com a própria.

Ele era alto! Como em insanamente alto! Para alguém como ela, ele era basicamente um gigante. Como ela deveria viver com um homem assim?! E a esposa, por mais que também fosse de grande estatura, ainda parecia uma boneca ao seu lado. O porte dele era impressionante. Não era nenhuma criatura bizarra, pelo contrário. Logo ao ser apresentada para ele por sua antiga patroa, |vc| sentiu mais que uma curiosidade sobre aquele enorme homem que seria seu patrão logo após que se casasse. Seu novo patrão era um homem grande e musculoso com cabelos de tom acaju claro e visíveis duas cicatrizes simétricas nos dois lados do rosto, que era coberto do nariz para baixo por uma echarpe felpuda e enorme. O enorme tronco muito definido, com músculos abdominais proeminentes e, ao lado esquerdo, coberto por uma tatuagem rosa que estendia também pelo braço esquerdo. Os olhos, intensos, de íris rosada |te| analisava de cima para baixo, com ar de desconfiança. De repente, |vc| sentiu medo até de erguer os olhos, mas Big Mom encorajava.

— Mas aproxime-se mais, minha querida! Não fique aí atrás de mim! — ela |te| puxou pela cabeça, ainda sem machucar, e pôs à frente dela — ela é tímida perante os outros, mas é uma criada de confiança. — Mama explicava para o segundo filho mais velho.

— Tudo bem. Quando a posso levar?

— Se quiser, hoje mesmo! Amanhã será a cerimônia e ela já poderia ajudar a noiva, lá... que parece não ter alguém para cuidar dela.

— Será útil que uma criada faça companhia a ela, visto que nem sempre poderei ficar dentro de casa. — concordou Katakuri, chamando-|te| em seguida — Oi! Olhe para mim...

|Vc| o obedeceu ainda temerosa. Era um peso por dentro tal criatura que jamais havia tido algum contato já |lhe| falar em tom autoritário.

— Se quiser, hoje mesmo te levarei até onde está minha futura esposa, gostaria que cuidasse dela para mim. Ou quer depois do casamento?

|Vc| ficou curiosa diante de alguém que ainda |te| dava opção para escolher.

— Por que ela tem que escolher? A decisão é sua! Ela é um dos meus presentes de casamento, não deve fazer nada além de obedecer seus patrões! — explicava Mama em certo tom aparentemente descontente.

— ...não vejo tanta necessidade dela agora, mas se ela quiser...

— Leve-a até a sua noiva, Katakuri! — ela interrompeu o filho — Acredito que ela vai precisar sim.

E assim, Big Mom se livrava de |vc|, entregando-|te| para ele, que a levou até a Ilha do Trigo. |Vc| se surpreendeu com o luxo que era o grande casarão onde ele vivia e onde já estava sua esposa. Muitas coisas passavam por |sua| cabeça de forma desorganizada. Eram tantas curiosidades que |vc| gostaria de saber, mas jamais se atreveria a abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa, a não ser que fosse questionada pelo seu mais novo patrão.

— Há quanto tempo estava com a Mama? — perguntou Katakuri, que caminhava à frente dela enquanto se dirigia para dentro de sua residência.

— Er... tem algum tempo... não muito tempo, sabe... — |vc| se enrolou para falar. Ele falava em um tom sério, pesado e até intimidador, embora o próprio dono da voz estivesse tão calmo como um bosque silencioso.

— Não se lembra?

— Bem... acho que tem uns dois anos... — |vc| acertou a resposta, mas naquele momento nem estava tão preocupada em se lembrar realmente quanto tempo era uma criada da Big Mom.

— Estranho... nunca havia visto você por aquele lugar. — ele se referia ao _Chatêau_ onde residia Linlin.

E seguiam novamente calados. E uma das curiosidades era sobre a futura esposa do seu mais novo patrão. Já vivia com ele como marido e mulher? Ou estava apenas ali com ele porque já era véspera do casamento?

— Ei, quero que conheça... qual seu nome, mesmo? — Katakuri |te| apresentava a noiva, que estava de frente a um enorme espelho se penteando e havia se virado para conhecer |vc|.

— ...|Seu Nome|. — |vc| pronunciou tentando não gaguejar.

— Então... |Seu Nome| é uma criada de confiança cedida pela Mama para te fazer companhia e vai te ajudar nos preparativos.

— Claro... aproxime-se, |Seu Nome|. — a futura esposa pediu para que |vc| se aproximasse.

— Deixarei as duas a sós. Estarei lá na sala descansando. Com licença. — e ele se retirou, fechando a portal calmamente.

A noiva não era nem linda e nem feia. Nem encantadora e nem asquerosa. Totalmente neutra, ela |te| tratava com educação e no mesmo estilo que Katakuri fazia, permitindo que escolhesse algumas coisas que se sentisse bem em fazer. Ainda que |seus| novos patrões fossem amáveis, |vc| se sentia como uma órfã abandonada. Não que Big Mom tivesse extrema afeição por |vc|, mas |vc| era de extrema confiança e Big Mom recompensava isso bem.

|Vc| auxiliou a mulher que estava prestes a casar da mesma forma que era com a Mama e isso a encantou bastante. Até te fez confidente perto da hora de dormir. Ela ainda estava muito insegura diante de um casamento que foi arranjado e que teria que aceitar.

— Você está tão bonita! Meu patrão é um homem sortudo, com certeza! — |vc| disse, enquanto ajudava com os cachos que estava fazendo nela. — Eu gostaria de, um dia, poder também me casar com uma pessoa de caráter como o patrão... mas esse não é o destino de uma serviçal como eu... — |vc| suspirou.

— Seu tempo virá, não se preocupe! — a noiva assegurou-lhe, em seguida, virou-se para |vc|, parecendo mais firme — Tenho certeza de que isso é difícil para uma pessoa como você. Mas seu dia pode chegar e finalmente, ter sua independência! Poder se casar e deixar de ser uma criada, podendo formar sua própria família!

— Você pode contar comigo, minha patroa! — |vc| disse com um sorriso morno nos lábios |formato dos seus|.

As lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos da noiva, tocadas pela |sua| gentileza. Ser forçado a um casamento que ela não queria e ser jogado no meio de uma família perigosa era algo muito tenso. Diante de toda a vulnerabilidade em que encontrava, até uma simples gentileza foi suficiente para dar-lhe um pequeno alívio diante daquele momento em que se encontrava.

— Ei! Não chore! Alias... pode chorar sim. Desabafar as máguas que queimam no peito faz muito bem ao coração. E para alma, também! E, além disso, a senhora não está ainda com sua maquiagem!

— Obrigada! —  disse ela, dando-lhe um sorriso genuíno — Tem sido em poucos momentos uma amiga muito preciosa, sabe?

 

O casamento fluiu suavemente. Toda a cerimônia de casamento, Katakuri e sua noiva não se preocuparam em estar totalmente juntos ou trocar palavras aleatoriamente, exceto na hora de trocar os votos. Ele fez seu voto e assim por diante, mas ele nunca falou com ela pessoalmente. Isso a irritava um pouco. Alguns de seus irmãos vieram falar com ela, mas ela não estava confortável com eles. Ela só encontrou conforto na presença de Lola e Chiffon, as duas únicas irmãs que pareciam mais gentis e próximas a noiva.

|Vc| não compareceu ao casamento, pois estava junto com outros serviçais preparando a casa para a vinda dos noivos. |Vc| em especial estava arrumando o quarto do casal. |Vc| não conseguia tirar a imagem do seu patrão da cabeça. Aquela imagem imponente e charmosa que havia |te| intimidado e |te| prendido ao mesmo tempo. Mas |vc| sabia bem o |seu| lugar e que, agora, ele seria um homem casado. Mais que nunca, |vc| devia respeito a sua patroa também, justo aquele que |te| pareceu tão confiante e tão gentil. Então |vc| procurava pensar em outras coisas, trabalhava a finco para procurar esquecer daquelas ocultas e pecaminosas impressões acerca de Katakuri.

Quando a cerimônia e a festa do chá (que sempre acontecem toda vez que um dos filhos da Família Charlotte se casavam), Katakuri trouxe sua agora esposa para sua casa. Ela seguiu nervosamente o homem grande para o quarto dele, que agora seria seu quarto agora. Ao entrarem no quarto, encontraram |vc| arrumando as flores que estavam decorando o quarto.

— Já pode se retirar, |Seu Nome|. — Katakuri pediu calmamente e |vc| parou com seu afazer. Após a criada se retirar, ele se dirigiu a esposa.

— Suas coisas foram entregues ontem. Suas roupas já devem estar no armário e as outras coisas devem estar em seus respectivos lugares. — ele disse. Essa foi a primeira vez que ele falou mais longamente com ela. Durante todo o tempo, ele sequer dirigia longas sentenças para ela. A caminhada para a mansão também era silenciosa. Ela inclinou a cabeça.

— Obrigada pela preocupação. |Seu Nome| já deve ter cuidado de tudo. Não teve hora melhor em ter colocado essa jovem dentro de casa!

— Mama não entregaria uma criada de confiança à toa! — disse ele, sentou-se na cama, enquanto a olhava com um olhar severo. — Eu tenho certeza que você sabe que esse casamento é apenas um contrato estabelecido a partir de uma alianças entre nossas famílias. Não é necessário se comportar como se fosse nossa refém.

— Entendo... apesar das circunstâncias me fazerem sentir como uma refém. — disse ela, desviando o olhar que o fitava.

— É... com o tempo, nós dois nos acostumaremos com tudo isso. — disse ele, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, com ar pensativo.

— Espero que sim... — ela tirou sua coroa de flores, segurando a grinalda para que não tocasse no chão.

— Você a partir de agora é minha esposa e também a senhora desta casa. — continuou Katakuri — Você ainda está acima de todos os criados e eles deveriam seguir você. Então, se alguma vez um deles fizer algo que venha a ser uma desobediência, será punido como se deve. Desrespeitando você significa desrespeitar a mim.

— Como quiser, meu marido. Mas até agora, nada tenho a reclamar de nenhum deles.

— E que continue assim.

 

A recém-casada sentiu-se tão triste e solitária naquelas duas semanas de vida naquela ilha. Ela era como um refém, mas ainda era sua esposa. Katakuri deixou claro o primeiro dia do casamento que não era para se sentir assim, mas como ela poderia evitar isso? Seu marido, Katakuri estava ausente a maior parte do tempo e ele só dormia na sala. Não podia sair de casa. Não dormiam juntos. Tiveram uma núpcia extremamente vazia, cada um dormiu para o seu lado da cama. Ela chorava baixinho sempre, pois não podia demonstrar sua dor para ele.

Felizmente, os criados somos muito bons, principalmente |Seu Nome|, que havia se tornado como um braço direito. |Vc| cuidava muito bem dela, certificando-se de que ela comia nos horários devidos. E Katakuri não lhe acompanhava nas refeições, sempre atarefado em seus afazeres como administrador daquela ilha e dos negócios de lá. |Vc| era o ombro amigo onde a esposa dele podia chorar e desabafar. |Vc| tinha uma imagem dele e ela |te| passava outra. Katakuri parecia ser um marido ríspido, frio e desinteressado, casado apenas obrigado pela mãe por um acordo entre a Família Charlotte e a dela. Tudo aquilo em um homem de aparência atraente, mesmo que não revelasse totalmente o rosto.

— Se eu pudesse ajudar, minha patroa... — |vc| disse, abraçada a ela que chorava em seu ombro.

— Você... já me ajuda bastante, |Seu Nome|! — ela soluçava.

— Mas... a senhora está infeliz... não a queria ver assim!

— Parte de meu consolo está em você... eu não me sinto tão sozinha quando posso falar com você, até fazê-la minha conselheira sem sequer te pedir nada! — ela limpou as lágrimas, mostrando um sorriso de quem estava consolada.

— Mas... sinto que gostaria de estar lidando melhor com o Sr. Katakuri. Ele sequer dorme com a senhora, sem sequer ter brigado... isso é estranho!

— Muito estranho, minha querida! — ela fez um rápido carinho em seus cabelos |cor deles| — nenhum casal deve ter essa frieza e essa máscara em seu relacionamento!

— É verdade... olha, sei que isso não é interessante no momento, mas preciso desabafar... eu prefiro ficar solteira e dedicar toda minha vida a vocês... que sair daqui e viver com alguém que não vai me dar o carinho e atenção que todo marido deve dar.

— Não, |Seu Nome|... você ainda vai encontrar alguém que vai te amar... vai sim!

 

Isolado de todos, Katakuri aproveitada a hora de sua merenda tranquilamente, pensando em todos os fatos ocorridos em sua vida. Era insuportável estar compartilhando a cama com alguém que não lhe dava o prazer de compartilhar um leito. Uma mulher que via como se fosse até uma de suas irmãs. Ao terminar de comer, ele se dirigiu até a janela que dava acesso a grande varanda do seu casarão. Repentinamente, olhou para a janela do quarto que compartilhava com a esposa e viu |vc| distraída, sentada em uma parte dela, olhando despreocupada para o céu. |Vc| estava com sua roupa típica de criada, como todos os outros, com os seus cabelos |cor deles| presos em um coque. De repente, |vc| dirigiu o olhar para baixo e deparou-se com o patrão que estava com o olhar fixo em |sua| imagem e, abaixando a cabeça como se estivesse desconsertada com aquele flagra que poderia incomodar o patrão, saiu da janela, indo para dentro. Katakuri também se sentiu desconsertado com sua rápida retirada, não quis parecer assustador assim. Ele ainda gostava de ser respeitado por todos, principalmente pelos serviçais.

Os dias continuavam a se passar. Certa vez, quando Katakuri chegava em casa um pouco depois da hora do jantar, |vc| veio e cumprimentou-o.

— Bem-vindo de volta, patrão! — |vc| disse, quase trêmula diante dele.

— Onde está minha esposa? — ele perguntou, olhando para a criada.

— Dentro do quarto de vocês, Sr. Katakuri. Na verdade, estou um pouco preocupada com ela. — |vc| se arriscou em falar algo que estava |te| incomodando por dentro.

— ...e por quê?

— Ela passa muito tempo trancada dentro do quarto, toda vez que você sai para o seu trabalho — ele informou — Eu acho... que ela está incomodada por se sentir tão sozinha, meu patrão.

— E você não faz companhia a ela?

— Faço, sempre verifico se ela está necessitando até de conversar. Mas... acho que ela sente mais falta do senhor, que é marido dela. Ela já me falou algo a respeito

Katakuri assentiu com a cabeça, dando uma rápida respirada funda.

— Ela está comendo bem? — 

— Se não sou eu para lhe lembrar, ela quase não toca em nada, senhor.

— Tudo bem. Continue cuidando dela por mim. Além disso, diga ao cozinheiro chefe para fazer algo para ela comer. Certifique-se de que ela está sempre comendo tudo direitinho.

— Sim, patrão.

— E você também... cuide-se mais em vez de cuidar de nosso relacionamento. — o homem dos olhos firmes e de íris rosada disse seriamente, apesar de nenhuma alteração em sua grave voz. |Vc| abaixou a cabeça.

— Sim, senhor... desculpe-me pelo atrevimento.

A submissão dessa criada o tocava por dentro e não sabia o porquê. Desde o dia em que a mãe |te| apresentou.

— Tudo bem, |Seu Nome|... esqueça. Pode se retirar por hoje, eu passarei a noite com ela.

— Sim, senhor. Com licença! — curvando-se brevemente, |vc| se retirou da frente dele, indo para sua área que equivalia a um quarto. E era um quarto particular que a própria esposa de Katakuri fez questão de |te| dar.

 

A esposa do segundo filho de Big Mom estava deitada na cama , com a cabeça do marido no peito dela enquanto ela abraçava sua grande cabeça. Era um gigante nos braços de sua boneca (porém, estava com o corpo deitado ao lado do dela, apenas com a cabeça apoiada nos fartos seios de sua esposa). Isso parece fazê-lo relaxar, perdendo o olhar tenso em seu rosto. Todo o tempo que estavam na cama, ela não falou nem o questionou. Ela queria dar-lhe tempo para reunir seus pensamentos. Ela não queria forçá-lo a conversar. O que ela queria era para ele explicar tudo quando ele estava pronto.

— Desculpe-me por tudo isso. —  ele disse, em tom baixo.

— Entendo... eu também não quis parecer tão chata... mas realmente, sinto sua falta aqui comigo. Sei que gosta de passar as refeições sozinho, compreendo também. Mas... — pausou para beijar a cabeça do esposo, que o fez brevemente fechar os olhos — se ao menos passasse as noites comigo... ficar só com a minha criada, apesar dela ser extremamente amiga, ainda não me completa.

Katakuri estava surpreso diante daquela declaração. Ele olhou para ela, ainda na mesma posição em que estava.

— E eu estou feliz de estar com você, não me importo nem com seus segredos e nem suas inseguranças.  Eu aceito ser sua esposa... mas seja meu esposo. — ela sentiu a voz ficar um pouco mais fraca. Ela sentia sua excitação crescer aos poucos. Ainda que fosse inexperiente, ela sentia o corpo aquecer tendo em seus seios o contato dos cabelos e até da echarpe de seu marido.

— Eu serei... — ele mudou a posição, ficando com o rosto diante do dela — diga-me... o que quer que eu faça para você? Se tiver em condições de fazer, ...

A mão dela lhe acariciou os cabelos, enquanto olhava fixamente para os olhos de pestanas longas e finas.

— ...faça de mim sua mulher.

Ele deu um breve suspiro e concordou com o pedido da enorme mulher, que ainda não era tão grande como ele. Ela estava ofegante, parecendo bastante erótica com aquele olhar agradável. Katakuri não estava tão inspirado a ponto de fazer amor com ela, apenas esperava que ela curtisse a companhia dele daquele jeito que estavam inicialmente, até que ela pegasse no sono. Mas como diria não naquele momento.

Ele posicionou-se em cima dela, não deitado nela. Tentava se concentrar ao menos nas partes mais voluptuosas em uma mulher na sua esposa, para que sentisse um pouco de estimulação erótica. Isso até ajudou um pouco, permitindo que pudesse deslizar as mãos por baixo do vestido desta, levantando-o devagarinho. Ela já suspirava entre gemidos a cada toque dele.

— ...está tudo bem?

— Sim, meu marido... estou pronta.

Em silêncio, ele se preparava para ter pela primeira vez com ela...

 

Em outro lugar daquele casarão, |vc| não pegava no sono. Virava de um lado, virava do outro... Aquele lugar lhe parecia quente e só com a ventilação de uma janela menor que a de outras partes da casa. Era assim o quarto dos criados. E ela agradecia muito pela patroa ter lhe dado um quarto privado. Nessa hora, |vc| realizava em sua mente que seu patrão Katakuri deveria estar tendo uma noite “decente” com sua esposa, sem dormir mais na sala. Até tinha feito um bem para ambos. Lembrava-se das palavras de |sua| patroa.

 

“Você ainda vai encontrar alguém que vai amar de verdade...”

 

Será? Não... |vc| foi entregue àquela família para servi-los a vida inteira. E assim |vc| seguiria |sua| vida. Jamais trairia a confiança de |seus| patrões... sabia que poderia ser severamente punida. Mas estava difícil para |vc| tirar Katakuri de |sua| cabeça. Aquele |seu| patrão enigmático...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeno detalhe: |vc| - você, leitor. Usarei abreviado desse jeito, tá?


	2. Atração

No dia seguinte, |vc| encontrou |sua| patroa com o humor bem diferente de antes. Após Katakuri sair de casa como sempre fazia pelas manhãs, |vc| foi levar o café até a esposa dele.

— Como passou a noite? Vejo que amanheceu bem melhor hoje. — |vc| comentou.

— Muito louca...

— Louca? Como assim?

— Não se se devo lhe contar... mas afinal, tem sido tão leal a mim e... graças a sua conversa com meu marido, ele... passou uma noite comigo como um marido de verdade! — ela comentou tampando a boca e abafando o riso de felicidade.

— Ah... que bom. — |vc| respondeu neutralmente — Mas... que conversa que eu tive com ele que não me lembro?

— Ele comentou que você expressou sua preocupação comigo, por não estar comendo direito... — parou apenas para pegar uma das fatias de pão que havia numa cestinha cheia deles — e realmente... não estava me alimentando bem. — e mordeu a fatia.

— Ah, sim! Eu me lembrei... — você comentou, em pé ao lado dela. Jamais se atreveria a sentar-se na cama dela sem ela permitir.

— Não quer compartilhar comigo o desjejum?

— Não, obrigada. Já comi antes de preparar a comida de vocês. — |vc| declinou gentilmente.

— Tudo bem.

Ela voltou a saborear a comida que |vc| havia preparado para o desjejum: pães, pastéis, rosquinhas e chá preto. Quase a mesma coisa |vc| havia preparado para Katakuri, que pegou toda a comida e comeu isoladamente de todos.

— Quer que eu acompanhe enquanto desjejua?

— Tem muitas tarefas a fazer?

— Er... tenho. Mas se a minha patroa quiser minha companhia, eu fico.

— ...se realmente tiver muito afazeres, deixarei que vá.

|Vc| pediu licença e se retirou. Não queria ficar ali com |sua| patroa e aproveitou para realmente cuidar de outras tarefas. |Vc| foi supervisionar os outros criados — Katakuri havia |te| dado esse direito — antes de seguir para a limpeza.

 

“ _Ei... olhe para mim..._ ”

 

|Vc| se lembrava do dia em que o viu pela primeira vez pessoalmente. Enquanto varria a entrada daquele casarão todo feito de mochi — embora não parecesse —, |vc| tentava se concentrar no trabalho enquanto tinha a mente invadida pela imagem do seu recente patrão. Ele sempre muito esquivo, sério, calmo... não menos rigoroso. Ele era perfeccionista e exigia um bom trabalho feito pelos criados. E por colocar |vc| como uma criada de confiança, ele era mais exigente no tratamento que tinha com |vc|, mas não a ponto de ser grosseiro. E isso era muito curioso para |vc|. E isso o tornava ainda mais agradável como um patrão... como um homem. |Vc| se sentia atraída secretamente pelo seu patrão.

|Vc| só não passava tanto tempo trabalhando nos serviços domésticos porque a esposa dele adorava passar tempo com |vc|. Era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Ruim porque |vc| gostava de passar boa parte sozinha, concentrada em seus serviços; bom porque ela contava apetitosos momentos com seu marido, que havia começado a ter relações sexuais com ela, e isso inconscientemente |te| deixava mais desejosa do patrão. Daquele homem proibido.

— O que acha, |Seu Nome|? Devo usar essa lingerie ou essa aqui? — ela pedia diversas opiniões sobre roupas, joias e até comportamento que pudessem agradar Katakuri.

— Acho que você deveria escolher a qual se sente bem em usar. Mas essa daqui de cor |sua favorita| cairia muito bem em você!

— Já tem mais de duas vezes que você escolhe |sua cor favorita| em diversas coisas. Gosta dessa cor?

— Sim, muito!

— Então vou escolher a sua preferência!

|Sua| patroa gostava de estar arrumada para o esposo a noite. Katakuri apreciava o capricho que esta tinha em sempre se manter cuidada para ele, mas a verdade era que ele nada sentia por sua esposa. Tinha aquele casamento como um acordo e não como um clássico matrimônio. Satisfazer-se sexualmente após um mês de casado estava se tornando entediante. Até porque a sua esposa não tinha tantas afinidades com ele. E ele não queria se despir e revelar-se totalmente diante dela e isso envolvia um segredo que ele mantinha sob sete chaves. Havia dias que alegava estar cansado e a esposa não contrariava, apenas deixava-o dormir. Mas ele sabia que isso complicaria no futuro e talvez não estivesse tão distante esse futuro.

Diversas ideias passavam pela mente dele. Descobriu-se em uma situação que negava para si mesmo antes que se tornasse uma verdade irremediável: sua inconsciente atração por |Seu Nome|. Aquela criada. Era sempre ela que o recebia quando chegava do dia longo do trabalho e não a esposa. Ela era que lhe preparava a comida e, às vezes, quando este a dava permissão, trocava opiniões requisitadas. |Vc| estava também se tornando como uma criada pessoal de Katakuri.

Chegando ao lar pessoal, Katakuri era recebido mais uma vez por |vc| e o diálogo era quase o de sempre.

— E como passou minha esposa?

— Bem... quase não sai do quarto. Ela às vezes reclama por não permiti-la sair de casa.

— Entendo... — então ele resolveu pedir uma opinião — acha que ela deveria sair mais de casa? Temo expô-la muito...

— Não deveria temer pelas saídas dela, meu patrão. Ninguém ousaria em fazê-la mal. Até porque ela é sua esposa e seu nome tem força aqui.

— Isso sim. Olha... quando tiver folga, quero que a acompanhe nos passeios por aqui, mas não me saia dessa ilha.

— Sim, senhor...

Enquanto conversava com |vc|, o enorme homem olhava rapidamente para o belo decote, onde |vc| exibia um pouco a divisão dos |seus| seios |tamanho deles|. |Vc| não era muito inocente e percebia esses olhares, algo que |te| deixava secretamente animada. Aquele momento acontecia algo mais diferente... e ousado. Mas ambos agiam superficialmente e, diante de outros criados que apareciam ali para receber Katakuri, disfarçavam aquele “clima”.

— Eu avisarei a patroa que já chegou.

— Espere... — ele segurou gentilmente pelo |seu| braço, fazendo |vc| parar surpresa com aquilo — pode ficar aqui com os outros, eu vou até ela! — ele foi andando até a escada que dava acesso ao andar de cima, mas parou no segundo grau da escada — ah, esqueci-me de perguntar: ela comeu as refeições direito?

— Sim, ela agora está bem melhor para se alimentar.

Mais uma análise individual do |seu| corpo apenas com os olhos e ele seguiu até o quarto da esposa. |Vc| olhou o homem musculoso subir às escadas e voltou para os outros criados que se retiravam.

— Meu esposo! — |sua| patroa o recebeu com um abraço apaixonado e ele apenas correspondeu da mesma forma, só que sem aquele calor que ela o oferecia.

— Como tem passado?

— O de sempre... mas fico feliz por, ao menos, poder dormir comigo!

— E se quiser, poderá também sair de casa para tomar um pouco de ar.

— Sério?!

— Sim... mas apenas na companhia da |Seu Nome|. E por aqui, dentro dessa ilha. Está de acordo?

— Claro, meu amor! — ela beijou-o na mão, acolhendo-a depois entre os próprios seios.

 

Em um dia de folga, Katakuri teve uma das diversas sugestões de momentos íntimos pela esposa, que queria aproveitar os dias de folga dele para passarem momentos juntos intimamente. E no dia chegado, ele não estava com humor nenhum para sequer tocá-la... não queria mais ter com ela sem ânimo algum. Ele concentrava-se no casamento, no “acordo”, para não chegar ao ponto de se irritar com ela e colocar a união em total crise por parte de ambos.

Antes de se dirigir ao quarto do casal, ele avisou antes que resolveria um assunto de negócios com a Mama, depois voltaria para a casa e, se após um banho, estaria livre para ela. Ele estava desesperado... não só pela preocupação em ter que manter seu segredo, mas porque não estava nem um pouco interessado e nem motivado a ter alguma intimidade com sua esposa. Mandou chamar |vc|, que largou a cozinha que limpava para atender |seu| patrão.

— O senhor mandou me chamarem?

— Sim... eu... preciso de sua ajuda.

— Claro, o que deseja? — |vc| limpava as mãos no avental branco e pequeno que vestia por cima de sua roupa típica de criada.

Ele |te| fitou longamente antes de pedir para que seguisse com ele. |Vc| estranhou por que ele |te| guiou até o banheiro, e |vc| parou na porta, hesitando de entrar ali.

— Venha, entra logo! — ele ordenou calmamente e |vc| não tinha outra escolha.

Ele se sentou na beira da grande banheira e esfregou as mãos no rosto. |Vc| notou que |seu| patrão aparentava certa preocupação.

— Há... algo de errado, patrão? — |vc| se atreveu em perguntar.

Ele tirou as mãos do rosto (ainda parte dele coberto pela echarpe enorme) e começou a falar.

— Eu... preciso de sua ajuda, |Seu Nome|. Preciso que me ajude a enganar minha esposa.

— Enganá-la? Mas... por quê? — |vc| pareceu preocupada diante daquele pedido.

— Não questione. — disse em tom de bronca e continuou a falar com o jeito de sempre — eu preciso que você a faça dormir... e sei que conhece alguns chás... como sabe os ofícios culinários, você deve conhecer chás que façam adormecer, acalmar... por aí.

— E... o que quer, afinal?

— Quero que sirva um chá para acalmar minha esposa...

— Ela está nervosa?

— ...excitada.

|Vc| estranhou aquilo, mas cessou com as perguntas. Não era bom para ele a esposa estar excitada? Por que ele queria que ela não estivesse assim para ele? Pelo visto, a esposa queria ter alguma coisa com ele naquele final de tarde e ele parecia querer escapulir.

— Ah... eu me sinto até mal em fazer isso.

— Mal? Eu não estou matando minha esposa... apenas quero que ela adormeça, não estou com ânimo em entretê-la... se é que me entende... — ele desviou os olhos dos dela.

— Entendo...

— Mas vai rápido, agora! Enquanto isso, eu vou me banhar. — ele se levantou da banheira e foi até a porta abri-la, sugerindo que |vc| saísse para fazer qualquer chá que a fizesse adormecer.

— Permita-me dizer uma coisa, patrão?

— ...o que?

— Isso não faz bem nem a ela e tão pouco a você, Sr. Katakuri. Por que não procura se estimular em vez de desestimulá-la?

Ele olhou sério para |vc|. Ele entendia que |vc| desconhecia os motivos reais dele e que estava até com boas intenções, só por isso mesmo ele não se desfazia de |vc| de forma drástica.

— Não quero sua opinião, moça. Quero que faça o que ordenei.

— ...sim, patrão. Com licença. — e |vc| saiu. Katakuri fechou a porta, pensando no que a criada havia dito. Ele começou a se despir começando pela echarpe que nunca tirava em qualquer ocasião em frente a outros. Enchendo a banheira, ele entrou em seguida, deitando-se calmamente e confortavelmente na banheira que enchia rapidamente. Em vez de ter se dirigido para a cozinha, |vc| ficou atrás da porta do banheiro que não estava totalmente fechada. Curiosa, resolveu espionar pela parte aberta da porta. |Vc| sabia que |seu| patrão se banharia ali. Katakuri estava relaxado na banheira até sentir a presença de gente por perto. Usando seu Haki para observar possível acontecimento no futuro, descobriu quem estava ali por perto, como se estivesse entrando no banheiro. Calmamente, ele se levantou. |Vc| pouco podia ver lá dentro e, conforme Katakuri havia previsto, |vc| estava abrindo um pouco mais a porta do banheiro para ver se o encontrava como esperava: despido. A figura alta e corpulenta havia cruzado o caminho até onde estava os roupões e |vc| não deixou de curvar os lábios em um sorriso malicioso. |Vc| admirava com os olhos a vista de um belo corpo nu masculino, mesmo que estivesse de costas. Porém, |vc| estava alerta e, ao ver o homem se aproximar em direção a porta, |vc| saiu, correndo na ponta dos pés para não fazer barulho algum. Do pouco que viu, |vc| estava satisfeita. |Sua| patroa tinha razão em querê-lo todas as vezes que pudesse tê-lo.

|Vc| seguia satisfeita “fugindo” dele até que algo forte e preênsil |te| enrolava na cintura. Mal |vc| olhou para |sua| cintura |tipo dela| e esse “algo” havia |te| puxado com força, fazendo-|te| perder a firmeza dos pés e ser arrastada misteriosamente. |Vc| gritou com o susto, mas |sua| boca foi imediatamente tampada.

— Estava me espionando, não é? — a voz grossa e aparentemente irritada |te| perguntou.

|Vc| só sacudia a cabeça negativamente. |Vc| reconheceu a voz... ele... ele |te| tampava a boca com a parte do braço convertida em mochi e no outro braço, segurava sua cintura. Ele a soltou, colocando-|te| de frente a ele. Estava com o roupão e a echarpe de sempre, encarando |vc|, que era muito, mas muito menor que aquele homem de incríveis 5 metros.

— Se mentir, saberei. A mim, não me enganará! — ele |te| encarava firmemente.

— ...perdão, senhor... — |vc| se sentiu constrangida e sem saída para mentir — perdão... faço o que quiser, mas por favor... não me castigue severamente.

|Vc| realmente temia que ele a castigasse seriamente, mas no fundo acreditava que não, visto que |sua| patroa poderia defendê-la, quem sabe?

— ...terá que me fazer um favor, então.

— O que quiser, patrão. — |vc| mal o encarava.

— ...entre novamente.

|Vc| o obedeceu, entrando no banheiro. Katakuri sabia que faria algo que poderia ser considerado errado, mas visto que |vc| parecia gostar... mas decidiu que |te| manteria no controle.

— Pelo visto, não fez o chá que pedi, não é?

— Vou imediatamente fazer, farei um chá de camomila com...

— Tarde demais... tarde. Vou aceitar seu conselho de poucos minutos atrás.

Conselho? Ah... de deixar que a esposa se excite mesmo e que ele entre no mesmo jogo que ela. Afinal, era só uma esposa querendo um momento de intimidade com seu marido...

— Ajuda-me a terminar o banho?

— Mas... eu?

— Por que não? Não me diga que está com vergonha? Para me espiar não estava, não é mesmo?

|Vc| sentiu as bochechas arderem, formigarem. Aquilo parecia um sonho concreto.

— Fique de costas, apenas se vire quando eu mandar. Apenas fique atrás de mim!

— ...sim, senhor. — |vc| o obedeceu nas ordens e só se virou quando este autorizou. Ele estava dentro da água e de costas para você. |Seus| olhos passaram em cada extremidade dos ombros largos, trapézio extremamente definido e enorme. Os braços que estavam apoiados na beira da banheira, e posição de cruz. O pescoço bem musculoso, as (parte das) costas com os músculos evidentes.

— Poderia me esfregar as costas? — ele pediu, descendo os braços que estavam apoiados na beira da banheira — a esponja está aqui atrás mesmo, no chão. Derrubei sem sequer quando te flagrei me espiando.

Como ele a viu se dentro da banheira, não tinha como ele ver da porta? |Vc| percebia que ele era mais que uma pessoa bastante perceptiva. Um dos mais poderosos Generais da Doçura. Um homem extremamente poderoso. Por um momento, |vc| se arrependeu da aventura de ter espionado, mas não mostrou nenhum tipo de reação em suas atitudes. Seguiu obediente e, pegando a esponja, |vc| a molhou mergulhando na água da banheira e começou a esfregar tão receosa as costas do seu patrão, como se estivesse com medo de machucar. A verdade era que nem estava acreditando na chance que estava tendo. Era tão errado... não deveria apreciar o homem de sua patroa e confidente. Mas era algo mais forte que ela e resistir aquela tentação já era um suplício.

— Pode ser mais rápida, |Seu Nome|? — ele pediu em tom suave, não menos sério.

— ...tudo bem.

|Vc| começou a esfregar a esponja com movimentos mais rápidos, ainda que estivesse delicadamente esfregando contra a pele firme do seu patrão. |Vc| seguiu com a esponja para mais acima, no pescoço. Katakuri apenas fechou os olhos. “Safada... sinto que está se aproveitando... mas isso é um bom sinal”, ele pensou. |Vc| passava a esponja em cada lateral do pescoço grosso e com uma leve veia proeminente em cada lado dele. |Vc| começava a se excitar por dentro. Tentava fugir daqueles pensamentos que vinham em mente, mas não dava. Por fora, sabia contornar a situação, porém por dentro...

Ele pegou em seu pulso, sem virar o rosto, e trouxe para a parte de frente do pescoço. |Vc| mencionou em se levantar para ficar de frente a ele, mas ele pareceu adivinhar |seu| gesto e relembrou de sua ordem.

— Continue aí mesmo onde está! Eu a guiarei se necessitar.

— Tudo bem. — e |vc| continuou seu serviço, esfregando a esponja ainda suavemente no pescoço dele — está bem?

— Continue... — ele disse, prendendo um possível suspiro. Parece que ela conseguia algo que a esposa não conseguia: anima-lo sexualmente. E ele mantinha sua postura. Quieto, deixava |vc| continuar. Certo momento, |vc| sentiu vontade de se desculpar novamente para |seu| patrão.

— Eu... sinto muito... não queria aborrecê-lo com minha atitude de antes...

— ...o pior é que não me aborreci. Mas eu deveria! — disse ele, pegando novamente em |seu| pulso calmamente.

— Eu sei...

— E... por que ficou me espiando? — ele resolveu tirar uma dúvida a partir de sua resposta.

— Er... não sei. B-bobeira minha, mas isso n-não se repetirá! — |vc| começou a quase gaguejar completamente na sua resposta.

Parecia que |vc| demonstrava |sua| atração para ele sem imaginar que ele suspeitasse. Em 48 anos de vida, Charlotte Katakuri já tinha noção suficiente para perceber coisas que pessoas não lhe demonstravam diretamente. Sequer precisava usar algum poder para adivinhar certas coisas. Tinha sempre intuição boa. Imagina se ele não adivinharia que uma pessoa de |sua idade| anos poderia guardar secretamente algum tipo de atração... todas as |suas| reações eram analisadas calculadamente por ele.

O homem de cabelos repicados e de tom de acaju tirou a esponja delicadamente de |sua| mão. |Vc| ficou sem entender o que ele estava fazendo ali.

— Já acabei de fazer meu serviço?

— Não. — ele respondeu serenamente.

— Não? — perguntou |vc|, que permitia o patrão segurar em seu pulso sem tentar retirar. Ele olhava para sua mão |formato dela| e movia |seus| dedos pressionando as pontas deles com a ponta do seu dedo indicador. |Vc| olhou em direção à porta, que agora estava fechada. E seu maior receio não era estar sozinha com ele... era ser flagrada a sós com ele.

Ele colocou |sua| mão em contato ao meio do peito nu dele. |Vc| arregalou os olhos. Katakuri não podia ver sua reação, mas sabia que não estava incomodada. E que até gostaria.

— Sei que pode me ajudar a suportar minha esposa...

— ...e-eu? — |vc| perguntou com a voz quase sumida.

— Sim... eu te perdoo... se me ajudar a interagir melhor com ela. — e a |sua| mão era guiada por ele, para um pouco mais abaixo. A palma de |sua| mão percorria o abdômen ondulado pelos músculos bem desenvolvidos.

— ...patrão. — |vc| conseguiu proferir o pronome de tratamento, ao menos. Ao mesmo tempo em que |vc| queria parar... queria continuar também.

— O que foi? — ele pausou sua mão, segurando-a ainda — ...quer parar aqui?

Era |vc| quem decidiria, então. Katakuri deixou |vc| escolher, afinal não era um ser de forçar atitudes desnecessárias... embora também estava que nem |vc|... até queria parar... mas queria prosseguir. Mas até para |vc|, já era tarde demais desistir.

— Não... eu quero ajudar meu patrão no que ele precisar... é uma forma justa de pagar meu débito, não? — |vc| disse perto da orelha dele, em tom mais seguro e decidido — diferentemente das respostas que dava anteriormente.


	3. Desejo

— Assim...

O homem continuou a guiar |sua| mão que estava na região abdominal até abaixo do umbigo. |Vc| estava de acordo de ajudar |seu| patrão a se animar sexualmente para a esposa que nada o estimulava. E |vc| fazia isso de verdade, até mesmo antes dele descobrir que |vc| estava secretamente atraída por ele. |Vc| estava apoiando sua mão esquerda, segurando firmemente a esponja, sobre o largo e enorme ombro do |seu| patrão.

— Espero que esteja de acordo mesmo... — Katakuri ainda quis confirmar se a sua criada estava realmente disposta a aquilo. Não queria aborrecimentos por |sua| parte futuramente.

— Sim, meu patrão... — |vc| concordou novamente, em tom de quase sussurro.

E ele foi descendo sua mão até por dentro d’água. |Vc| sentiu quando |seus| dedos passaram pela região pubiana e a seguir, alcançando a base do pênis que |sua| mão sequer poderia se fechar totalmente em torno dele. |Suas| bochechas pareciam arder, |seus| olhos piscavam duas vezes seguidas, |sua| pele parecia queimar por baixo da roupa de empregada doméstica.

— ...isso... está certo? — |vc| atreveu em perguntar, aproximando-se um pouco mais perto do ouvido direito dele. |Vc| imaginava que ele trocaria algumas intimidades menores, mas colocar |vc| para masturba-lo já era como uma traição, praticamente. Mas... afinal, quem era |vc| para questionar as ordens do patrão?

— O que quer dizer, agora? — ele perguntou, virando-se um pouco fazendo |vc| sentir sua respiração em |sua| face que ainda não dava para vê-la completamente.

— Er... não sei como explicar... — |vc| se enrolou nas palavras e resolveu calar.

— ...sei que você quer isso... mas não me estenderei além disso. — ele movia sua mão, segurando |vc| pelo pulso, por todo o comprimento do órgão dele, bem devagar. Isso já fazia o peito dele levantar em suspiros longos — apenas quero que me aqueça para a minha esposa. Somente isso.

— Certo, patrão... como o senhor desejar.

E |vc| movia os dedos em torno do pênis dele, espantada e curiosa com o tamanho e peso daquele órgão fálico. Em |sua| mente, achou que talvez a esposa não tivesse prazeres e sim dores, assim não sabendo satisfazer o marido.

— Isso, |Seu Nome|... — Katakuri |te| elogiava, soltando |seu| pulso devagarzinho e apoiando os braços na banheira — continue, não pare.

|Vc| largou a esponja e começou a usar as duas mãos para masturba-lo, apoiando o |seu| queixo no ombro dele. |Vc| se esticava bem para alcançar o pênis dele na posição em que se encontrava.

— ...estou... indo bem? — |vc| queria saber se |seu| serviço requisitado estava sendo útil ao |seu| patrão.

— Está sim... muito... — ele disse com a voz densa e quase fraca, devido à respiração alterada pelos suspiros e gemidos roucos. E |vc| ficou assim por alguns minutos até que ele resolveu pegar em |seus| pulsos e colocar |suas| mãos novamente no peitoral dele, enquanto ele voltava a se masturbar por conta própria — agora você me estimule aí...

— Hmmm... c-claro... — |vc| também falou com a voz envolvida em suspiros de prazer.

— Não se envolva nisso junto comigo. Concentre-se apenas em me dar prazer. — Katakuri mostrava que queria “profissionalismo” de |sua| parte, embora soubesse que, no fundo, |vc| até faria sexo com ele se ele pedisse. Mas não queria estender a confiança até esse ponto.

— Per... perdão. — |vc| se recompôs, tentando manter-se firme (ao menos, a voz).

|Vc| passava |suas| mãos por todo o peitoral dele, sem subir para o pescoço e nem descer para o abdômen. Depois daquela “bronca”, |vc| apenas seguia com fidelidade os pedidos dele. O homem de cabelos cor de acaju fechava os olhos, entregando-se as estimulações dele e as |suas| carícias, acelerando nos movimentos manuais. Ele chegava ao clímax quase rosnando. |Vc| continha |seu| próprio orgasmo que parecia vir apenas em assistir |seu| patrão gozando dentro daquela banheira. Katakuri parecia como que possuído por algo estranho, mas era apenas seu estado de clímax, de intenso orgasmo.

Na mente do homem de íris rosadas, vinha |vc| e não a própria esposa. Suas enormes e pesadas mãos passeiam por |seu| corpo |tipo dele|. |Sua| boca se aproximando dos lábios dele, mesmo que jamais permitisse que os vissem. |Sua| figura era como uma química venenosa, ao mesmo tempo em que era como uma apetitosa guloseima. Embora soubesse muito bem como se comportar diante da família e sociedade em que vivia, Katakuri escondia dentro de si pensamentos consideráveis pecaminosos, e na maioria deles |vc| estava envolvida.

Ao satisfazer-se ali, ele abriu os olhos. Usou a água da banheira para limpar as mãos e retirou as |suas| mãos do peitoral dele.

— Obrigado, |Seu Nome|... já me sinto melhor... — ele se desencostou da banheira. |Vc| viu as costas completas do homem, que eram enormes, musculosas. Daria tudo para vê-lo completamente nu novamente, mas Katakuri ordenou que se virasse de costas e só se virasse quando |lhe| fosse ordenado. |Vc| o obedeceu. Quando |vc| recebeu a ordem para virar-se novamente, ele já saía do banheiro sem |te| falar mais nada. |Vc| fitou em direção à porta enquanto deslizava os dedos molhados em |seus| lábios. Após isso, |vc| fechou-|se| sozinha naquele enorme banheiro, fechando também as cortinas das janelas. Mesmo que não desse altura para ninguém ver dali de fora da janela, |vc| se fechou totalmente ali e, levantando |seu| vestido, começou a se estimular ali mesmo, sentada na banheira, olhando fixamente para água da banheira. A água onde estava imerso aquele corpo enorme que |vc| desejava, embora soubesse que não pudesse. A lembrança dos mamilos dele roçando entre |seus| dedos a enlouqueciam, fazendo o mesmo entre |seus| grandes lábios até em direção ao clitóris. |Vc| continha os |seus| gemidos, enquanto se masturbava intensamente, descontando todo seu controle enquanto estava ajudando o patrão a se banhar.

— Sr. Katakuri... — |vc| pronunciou instintivamente o nome dele, enquanto se aproximava o |seu| orgasmo.

|Vc| revirava |seus| olhos enquanto circulava os dedos em torno do pequeno clitóris até descer com os dedos até a entrada da vagina. Só em fazer isso, veio a fantasia de ser penetrada por aquele enorme membro que sequer conseguia fechar a mão em torno e |vc| imediatamente chegou ao clímax do |seu| orgasmo, jogando a cabeça para trás e, sem querer, caindo dentro da banheira cheia d’água, pois havia perdido o controle do |seu| orgasmo. Mesmo levando o susto, |vc| se satisfez intensamente dentro daquela água morna, que ainda tinha o calor do corpo do |seu| amado patrão.

Recuperando a consciência após aquela onda intensa de prazer, |vc| se deu conta do estado em que se encontrava: ensopada, dentro daquela banheira.

— Minha nossa! — |vc| se levantou e tentou se secar com uma das toalhas, mas isso |te| ajudou só um pouco. |Sua| roupa estava toda molhada, tinha que trocá-la logo. Imagina se Katakuri |te| encontrasse desse jeito?

 

Por sorte, o resto daquele dia Katakuri esteve com sua esposa e |vc| não passou nenhuma vergonha por causa do seu pequeno acidente na banheira. |Vc| aproveitou a folga do dia para descansar em |seu| quarto. Deitada na cama apenas de camisola, |vc| imaginava como estaria Katakuri animado com sua esposa após |vc| ter ajudado no “aquecimento”. Será que haveria outras oportunidades em que ele |te| chamaria para ajuda-lo a se aquecer sexualmente para a esposa? Isso já |te| deixava ansiosa.

No dia seguinte, um domingo caloroso naquela ilha, a esposa de Katakuri mandou |te| chamar mais cedo que de costume. |Vc| acordou com as batidas na porta e, avisando que estava se arrumando, |vc| se aprontou rapidamente e foi até a |sua| patroa que estava na sala com Katakuri. Cada um deles sentado em um lado dos sofás que havia ali.

— |Seu Nome|, bom dia! Desculpe chamarmos você mais cedo que de costume, mas vamos até a Mama passar um dia com o resto da família. Queremos que |vc| cuide de tudo aqui enquanto estivermos ausentes. Monitore os outros criados por nós. — disse a mulher.

— Sim, senhora. E... o que desejam mais? Já desjejuaram?

— Vamos passar o pequeno-almoço com os outros. — respondeu o patrão — Quero que mantenha tudo em ordem aqui. — ele se levantou, juntamente com a esposa — até mais tarde, |Seu Nome|.

Eles saíram de casa. |Vc| os acompanhou até a porta e os viu se distanciarem em direção ao _Chatêau_. De repente, a ideia de ficar ali sozinha com os poucos criados |te| passou certa angústia. Por que eles não |te| levaram junto? |Vc| queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Mas... por que se envolveriam tanto assim com uma simples criada?

Foi entediante ficar jogando baralho com os outros criados. |Vc| sequer conseguia se concentrar no jogo, a imagem de Katakuri e ainda por cima do jeito que havia visto enquanto o espionava não saia de sua cabeça. Sem querer, |vc| lambia rapidamente os lábios ao pensar no dia anterior. De repente, |vc| sentiu vontade de sair dali.

— Com licença, vou ver se preciso arrumar alguma coisa. — |vc| disse aos outros.

— Mas está tudo organizado, sequer os patrões vão almoçar aqui...

— Eu sei, mas... não sei ficar parada! Com licença.

|Vc| se levantou e foi até o andar de cima. Percorrendo pelo corredor que dava acesso aos aposentos, |vc| foi justamente no quarto que Katakuri dividia com a esposa. Entrando calmamente lá, |vc| resolveu se trancar para que ninguém abrisse a porta e flagrasse |vc| ali. Abrindo os armários, |vc| observava sem finalidade alguma as roupas de |sua| patroa, que eram muitas e as de |seu| patrão, que eram pouquíssimas. Passando a mão pelas calças dele, |vc| admirava somete o toque de uma peça que tenha tocado a pele dele. Mais abaixo das calças compridas, havia a parte de partes íntimas. |Vc| abriu com cuidado e viu as peças íntimas dele separadas das de sua esposa. |Vc| conhecia bem aquele armário enorme, pois sempre arrumava ali. Uma ideia louca |lhe| veio em mente. |Vc| passou a mão pela |uma peça qualquer da roupa dele| e pegou, olhando fixamente para a tal peça de roupa| em mãos. Fechando as gavetas e o armário, |vc| se sentou na cama com a |peça qualquer da roupa dele| e ficou fitando como se fosse o próprio Katakuri.

— Isso deve ficar comigo... até que ele sinta falta disso. — |vc| tomou essa decisão.

Após alguns minutos ali, isolada de tudo e de todos, |vc| se retirou do quarto do casal e foi para o banheiro que estava dentro de seu aposento, que fazia dele o seu particular. |Vc| tirava a |sua| roupa avidamente enquanto abria o chuveiro. |Vc| sentia a necessidade de se refrescar também, e aproveitava aquele momento para se entregar a uma longa ducha. Mas tinha em mãos a |peça qualquer da roupa dele|.

|Vc| observava a |peça qualquer da roupa dele| em |suas| mãos enquanto deixava a água que caia do chuveiro deslizar sobre sua pele |cor dela|, as gotas percorrendo cada uma de |suas| curvas. |Vc| resolveu lavar aquela peça de roupa, mas não sem antes de absorver o cheiro dela afundando |seu| rosto nela. Após isso, |vc| começou a esfrega a |peça qualquer da roupa dele| por todo |seu| corpo, passando propositalmente pelos |seus| seios e pela |sua| intimidade, descaradamente e despudoramente. Afinal, ali estava |vc|, solitariamente, sem ninguém para |te| censurar ou criticar. |Vc| passava aquela peça de roupa em |seu| corpo como se fosse uma bucha. Ao terminar de se “limpar” com a roupa, |vc| fecha o chuveiro e se prepara para sair, apenas se enrolando em uma toalha. Saindo pela porta que dava acesso ao |seu| quarto, |vc| parou em frente ao espelho, que fica em frente à sua cama. |Vc| se fitou por longos minutos, com o |seu| rosto apoiado à |peça qualquer da roupa dele|.

— Quando você sentir falta dessa sua roupa, eu te entregarei com o meu cheiro... — |vc| disse para o espelho, pensando no seu patrão desejado.

 

A noite chegou e o casal retornava para a casa. Katakuri parecia segurar sua esposa que andava meio cambaleando. Tinha bebido bastante licor a ponto de não aguentar andar direito.

— Sejam bem vindos, mas... está tudo bem, patroa? — |vc| perguntou para ela, que deu como resposta um sorriso embriagado em inconsciência.

— Ela exagerou um pouco na bebida. — explicou Katakuri.

— Exagerei nada! — disse ela, rindo que nem boba.

— Eu vou preparar um chá para aliviar a ressaca...

— Não, espere! — ordenou Katakuri a criada — ajude-me a leva-la até o quarto.

— Claro.

Se não fosse com a ajuda dele, |vc| não aguentaria sozinha a |sua| patroa. Ambos colocaram a mulher bêbada na cama.

— Mas eu estou bem! Parem de me tratar como um bebê! — comentava a esposa de Katakuri, sorridente e totalmente fora de si.

— Não está bem, nada! — Katakuri esbravejou, fazendo |vc| se espantar com a voz densa e profunda naquele tom intimidador. A esposa o olhou de lado cinicamente e voltou a sorrir, ou melhor, gargalhar.

— Acalme-se, patrão... isso acontece. Vou preparar um chá para ele, se me permitir sair agora.

Ele olhou para |vc| e depois para a esposa.

— Está bem, |Seu Nome|. Não demore!

— Sim, senhor. Com licença!

Enquanto |vc| se retirava para preparar um chá para |sua| patroa, o |seu| patrão sentou-se na cama e, aparentemente zangado, retirava os sapatos dela e afrouxava-lhe o cinto apertado.

— Você me fez passar certa vergonha! Como se atreveu em dançar eroticamente com um dos meus irmãos assim, bêbada, e ainda por cima na minha frente?! — Katakuri parecia zangado com a atitude que a esposa teve naquela reunião familiar.

— Ahhhh... me desculpe, meu amoooooor! — ela falava esticando as sílabas — era só uma daaaaança!

— Você não é mundana, ou é?

— Aiiii... por que fala assim comigo? Vem... — ela esticou os braços como um bebê querendo colo — vem fazer amor comigo...

— Você vai é tomar um chá e dormir! — Katakuri se levantou e foi até o armário. Enquanto olhava |suas| roupas, sentia vontade de revelar totalmente seu rosto para ela. Até sentia vontade dela sentir horror da figura dele. Assim, ela não o perturbava mais tanto assim. Mas não podia atrapalhar seu casamento com caprichos pessoais. Ainda porque precisava fazer nela um filho, um neto desejado pela Mama. Mama sempre esperava que seus filhos se multiplicassem, que netos e mais netos continuassem a força e o império da família Charlotte naquela região do Novo Mundo.

— Ah, não quero chá!

— Mas vai tomar. Olha seu estado!

Ela deu a língua para ele e virou-se de bruços. Começou a balançar apenas o bumbum, de forma provocativa.

— Então, vou voltar a dançar com seus irmãos... bem eroticamente... até você sentir ciúmes de mim!

Katakuri revirou os olhos.

— Cadê essa |Seu Nome| que demora com esse chá?

Após algum tempo, |vc| apareceu com uma bandeja pequena, com duas xícaras.

— Aqui está, patrão.

— Demorou... mas tudo bem. — ele pegou a xícara ainda vazia.

— Espere! Eu ainda vou colocar o chá. Trouxe duas xícaras, para caso você queira tomar.

No momento em que |vc| punha o chá na xícara, Katakuri não pode deixar de olhar para |seu| decote, o que |te| fez se distrair e, sem querer, derrubar um pouco do chá quente em cima da esposa dele.

— Ah, o que é isso quente em cima de mim?! — a esposa dele se virou, reclamando.

— |Seu Nome|!!! Preste mais atenção! — Katakuri deu bronca, pegando a xícara de |sua| mão para que |vc| limpasse a parte da cama que também molhou.

— Desculpe-me, patrão! Por favor... foi um erro meu... mas já vou limpar tudo!

|Vc| se sentiu constrangida e honrada por aqueles olhos terem passeado pelo |seu| decote. Mas |vc| se mantinha séria, desculpando-se também com a |sua| patroa.

— Levanta... vai beber um pouco de chá! — Katakuri a ordenava. A esposa obedeceu fazendo careta feia. Mas bebia aos goles curtos.

— Isso vai ajudar a senhora quando chegar a ressaca. — |vc| explicou.

Katakuri apenas observava a esposa beber o chá. |Vc| notava o zelo que ele tinha com ela. Como seria bom se ele tivesse esse zelo com |vc|... mas |vc| não passava de uma criada que só o ajudava a se excitar para ter sexo com a esposa... nada mais... a esposa que era ainda o seu zelo. Seu cuidado. Seu amor. Sim... |vc| sabia que, aos poucos, com o convívio matrimonial, ele passaria a amá-la mais e até gostar de ter relações sexuais com ela. Logo viriam os filhos... e provavelmente a atenção dele para com a esposa dobraria...

|Vc| pensava em |suas| inseguranças séria. Parada ali, com a bandeja nas mãos. Katakuri acariciava a cabeça da esposa, que ainda trocava olhares apaixonados com ele.

— Sei que dou trabalho... mas fico feliz por vê-lo me amar. — disse a esposa dele.

— Mas não dá para amar quando vejo fazendo coisas indevidas.

— ...sentiu ciúmes, não foi? Sentiu ciúmes quando dancei com seu irmão... não foi?

|Vc| desviou o olhar do casal e foi saindo do quarto.

— Com licença, deixarei os dois a sós.

— Não ainda! — a voz profunda e séria |te| fez parar em |seu| caminho até a porta. |Vc| olhou para trás.

— Venha, |Seu Nome|... queria que me ajudasse a me trocar de roupa... — a esposa também sinalizava com as mãos, querendo a presença da criada ali.

— ...sim, senhores. — |vc| disse, concordando.

Katakuri também queria que |vc| ajudava a esposa a se trocar. Após a esposa beber a xícara de chá, ela se sentia um pouco mais calma. Mas ainda sob o efeito da bebida. Ele e |vc| ajudaram-na a se despir e colocar uma camisola. Enquanto isso, ele |te| observava com certa luxúria, ainda que cuidadoso para que nem |vc| e nem a esposa percebessem. |Vc| se concentrava em preparar a patroa para dormir e evitava a todo custo olhar para Katakuri. |Vc| sentia que era observada por ele.

— Pronto, a patroa está pronta para dormir! Sr. Katakuri, precisará de mim para mais alguma coisa?

Ele olhou a esposa perto de cair no sono e |te| respondeu.

— Não... hoje não. Pode se retirar agora. Deixe as coisas aqui. — ele se referia ao conjunto de chá.

— Tudo bem, com licença.

Ao |vc| sair, Katakuri pegou a outra xícara e se serviu, tomando também aquele chá.

— Ah, isso está sem açúcar! — ele reclamou. Era um homem que apreciava coisas bem adocicadas... assim como a doçura da obediência e submissão de |Seu Nome|.


	4. Traição

Após uma noite de sono profundo, ele abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a esposa dormindo de barriga pra cima, quase roncando com a boca aberta. Katakuri estava encostado à cabeceira, havia dormido assim, como costumava dormir, como se estivesse de vigia até durante o sono. Ele saiu da cama calmamente, sem fazer ruídos para não acordar a esposa e foi até seu armário. Vasculhou suas coisas e deparou-se com a ausência de uma peça do seu guarda-roupa. Não se lembrava de ter usado a |peça qualquer da roupa dele| e começou a procurar. A mulher em sua cama acordava aos poucos, espreguiçando-se.

— hmmm... cadê você? — ela balbuciou bocejando.

— Estou aqui... — ele disse, encucado com o desaparecimento da tal peça.

— ...vem dormir... está cedo!

— São nove horas! Devo sair logo para meu trabalho... — ele fechou o armário e olhou para a mulher.

— São nove horas?

— Sim, são nove horas e estou procurando por uma coisa e não acho!

Ela se levantou da cama.

— Cadê |Seu Nome|?

— Deve estar lá embaixo...

— Vou chama-la...

Alguém bate à porta. Ela vai atender e justamente era |vc|.

— Desculpe-me, mas... estranhei que se atrasaram e o desjejum de ambos está pronto há um tempo.

— Não comerei nada aqui. — disse Katakuri para |vc| e virou-se para a esposa dele — você pode comer seu desjejum, já estou de saída! — ele se retirou do quarto sem se despedir da esposa e nem de |vc|.

— O pequeno-almoço já está à mesa, patroa. — |vc| reafirmou.

— Já ouvi, minha querida! Pode me esperar lá em baixo? — disse a esposa de Katakuri, trocando suas roupas. Ela parecia meio aborrecida, mas |vc| não ficou querendo questionar o que estava acontecendo.

— Sim, senhora. Com licença. — |vc| fez o que ela pediu.

|Vc| passou todo o dia com a patroa, como sempre. Dessa vez, ela não conversava tanto com |vc| e parecia meio apática. Será que as coisas só pioravam com o tempo? Katakuri não se dava bem com sua esposa? Como uma simples criada, jamais se envolvia em drama algum relacionado a eles. Mesmo que ela fosse um pouco confidente da esposa dele.

Ao chegar do trabalho da administração da produção de farinha da ilha, Katakuri foi direto a |vc| e perguntou acerca da tal peça de roupa desaparecida.

— |Seu Nome|, onde está a |peça qualquer da roupa dele|? Você arruma as coisas por aqui, talvez você saiba.

— O senhor... fala da |peça qualquer da roupa dele|? — |vc| mostrou que sabia de qual roupa ele estava falando.

Katakuri olhou para |vc| de lado.

— ...onde está?

— Está comigo. — |vc| disse num tom baixo. Como se aparentasse vergonha em confessar.

— E por que estaria contigo?

— Er... eu deixei sem querer cair no chão enquanto levava uma certa quantidade de roupas para lavar e...então deixei comigo mesmo até que o senhor quisesse saber.

Ele ficou irritado com aquela resposta e atitude de |sua| parte. Ele apertou o punho da mão direita, |vc| olhou temerosa para a mão apertada dele. Ele realmente estava se controlando para não fazer coisa pior. Em seguida, ele estendeu a mesma mão que estava fechada.

— Devolva.

— Claro, patrão. Vou até meu quarto, com licença.

|Vc| foi até |seu| quarto e ele |te| seguiu. |Vc| tirou a |peça qualquer da roupa dele| da gaveta do seu criado-mudo e a deu para ele. Ele pegou a peça, deixando um aviso.

— Não quero que furte mais minhas coisas. Ouviu bem?

— Eu... eu não furtei! — |vc| sentiu a necessidade de se justificar — Apenas guardei até que o senhor precisasse dela.

— Isso para mim é furto do mesmo jeito e estou me contendo para não te punir... — ele encravou os olhos de íris rosadas nos seus olhos |cor dos seus|. |Vc| sentiu um misto de medo e de pequena excitação. |Vc| não entendia o porquê de sentir essa pequena excitação. |Vc| sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

— Patrão... peço que me perdoe.

— Não é a primeira vez que faz algo de errado!

— ...eu sei...

— Se continuar assim, vou devolvê-la a Mama!

— NÃO! — |vc| deu um grito repentinamente.

— Não? Então pense bem... não gosto de ver falhas comigo... principalmente vindas dos meus próprios serviçais!

— Peço perdão... faço o que quiser... o que o meu patrão quiser...

Aquela submissão e imploração vinda de |vc| deixava Katakuri levemente atraído... e sexualmente. Ele se continua bastante desde que começou a se sentir atraído pela criada que lhe foi dada por Big Mom. Sua esposa que não lhe era correspondente de um amor sincero lhe dava nos nervos, ainda por cima quando esta fazia coisas que ele não gostasse. Ele sentia que deveria descontar suas frustrações todas em alguma coisa... e só na administração daquela ilha e no trabalho que tinha ali era pouco...

— Venha cá... — ele pediu para que |vc| se aproximasse.

Ele fechou a porta, trancando. Antes de se aproximar dele, |vc| assistia cada ação do |seu| patrão. Ele se sentou no chão, encostando-se à parede.

— Venha. — ele repetiu.

|Vc| se aproximou olhando-o com a cabeça meio cabisbaixa.

— ...o que deseja?

— Me alivie um pouco.

|Vc| por um momento pensou que estava ouvindo demais. O homem dos cabelos repicados não foi direto nas palavras, mas na intenção sim.

— Aliviar... como quer que eu faça isso?

Ele olhou-a calado por breves segundos. Katakuri sabia que, no fundo, |vc| o desejava em segredo, embora respeitasse como patrão e como um homem casado. Ambos trocaram olhares enigmáticos, mas inconscientemente sabiam o que viria a acontecer. Não só |seu| patrão... |vc| também.

Ele afastou as pernas e bateu de leve nas coxas. Ela entendeu e foi se aproximando, ficando entre as enormes e compridas coxas. |Vc| não deixou de pousar o olhar me direção à braguilha dele e ele observou bem isso.

— Fique a vontade... — disse ele, em tom baixo e picante. Ele já |te| dizia o que queria, bastava |vc| aproveitar a liberdade que |seu| patrão estava dando naquele momento.

 |Vc| se deixou levar pela imaginação e pela libido, diante daquele homem enorme. |Vc| avançou com beijos tímidos e quentes desde a virilha do |seu| patrão até chegar à região do sexo dele, levando as mãos para mexer na braguilha e no cinto, mas |vc| encontrou certa dificuldade em abri-los, precisando ele ajudar no que |vc| queria. |Vc| se surpreendeu (porém não se intimidou) com o enorme pênis que |seu| patrão |te| expunha. “Por onde começar?”, |vc| pensava, com alguns dedos em direção a boca. Como se soubesse que o que |vc| estava pensando, ele inclinou-se um pouco e sussurrou em |seu| ouvido.

— Diga-me... o que você quer. — disse ele, colocando a mão enorme em sua cabeça, na parte mais atrás dela.

|Vc| não sabia o que falar ali exatamente, mas estava certa de uma coisa: queria satisfazer seu patrão. Era também o |seu| prazer.

— ...o que meu patrão quiser. — |vc| disse, olhando para o membro dele desde o topo até a base dele.

— ...sinta-se à vontade. — Katakuri disse, acomodando-se mais ali onde estava sentado e encostado.

|Vc| estava com tanto desejo de dar e receber prazer. Então, |sua| boca se abriu e um pouco de ar saiu junto com um gemido baixo e rouco, logo a direcionando em direção à cabeça do membro fálico dele. Foi então descendo com a boca e a língua, acariciando-o com ambas. Ele levou os dedos até |seu| decote, desfazendo o laço da frente e expondo |seus| seios, deixando-os completamente a mostra. Enquanto ele deslizava a ponta das digitais em tornos do bico dos |seus| seios, |vc| subia e descia com os lábios em todo o pênis beijando, lambendo, pressionando levemente os dentes.

— Apenas não me morda... viu? — |seu| patrão pediu, embora estivesse gostando daquela forma de provocação que |vc| usava para atiça-lo.

|Vc| fez com a cabeça que não, sem parar em seu ritmo. Tendo uma visão breve do futuro, ele viu que a esposa prosseguiria dormindo profundamente e aquele momento, havia aproveitado para tomar satisfação com a criada e... aplicar a “punição” em |Seu Nome|. Continuou a brincar com bico dos |seus| seios e foi deslizando uma das mãos pelas |suas| costas até alcançar |suas| nádegas, apertando ambas com uma mão só. |Vc| sentiu uma faísca percorrer toda sua coluna, chegando até o clitóris, fazendo |vc| parar o que fazia e cair em cima da coxa esquerda dele.

— Não deve parar... senão eu também vou.

— Ahhh... desculpa... — |vc| se desculpou entre gemidos e voltou a estimular o pênis dele, agora levando uma das mãos até os testículos, apertando levemente ali. Uma fina gota de suor percorreu pela testa do |seu| patrão, que também voltou a gemer, mas sem parar com os efeitos do estímulo que vinha de |vc|.

Katakuri foi acariciando com as pontas dos dedos por dentro de |sua| da calcinha, tocando na |sua| pele. A ponta de cada dedo já invadia por dentro da |sua| calcinha, passando pela divisão das nádegas.

— Não pare por causa dos estímulos. — ele lembrou |vc|, que tremia levemente a cada toque dele em suas nádegas. Ele levantou o vestido, revelando o |seu| bumbum |formato dele|, logo descendo a calcinha — ...está gostando, |Seu Nome|?

— S-sim... estou... — |vc| respondeu, tentando englobar com a |sua| boca (pelo menos) a glande do membro do seu patrão. Era incrivelmente grande, concordando com o tipo físico dele. |Vc| passou a língua de forma muito suave e ele soltou um gemido mais alto, aos poucos ele não conseguia manter o gozo contido. |Vc| foi passeando a língua por toda a extensão novamente.

— Pressione mais... mais força, |Seu Nome|. — ele pediu, movendo um pouco mais para frente os quadris, fazendo |vc| involuntariamente abraçar-se toda no membro dele. |Vc| pressionou os seios contra o sexo dele, olhando-o com luxúria e sendo correspondida da mesma forma — Está quase... — ele disse e realmente, estava perto de alcançar seu orgasmo com |seus| movimentos contra o pênis dele.

— Estou quase conseguindo... patrão? — |vc| perguntou manhosa, roçando os seios |tamanho deles| contra o pênis dele, em diversas direções. Ele sorria por debaixo da echarpe, embora |vc| só pudesse ver os olhos que não mentiam a satisfação que ele tinha naquele momento.

— Sim... — ele voltou a segurar |sua| cabeça pelos |seus| cabelos |comprimento deles|. |Vc| conseguia apenas abocanhar partes do pênis dele e sugar, chupando com força e movimentando a boca para cima e para baixo. As pernas compridas dele já começam a tremer um pouco, sinal de que ele estava prestes a gozar. |Vc| aumentava o ritmo, indo mais rapidamente. |Vc| apoiava suas mãos em cada lado da virilha dele. Quando a sensação de prazer chegou ao ápice, ele soltou seu gozo levemente esbranquiçado pelo pênis, atingindo parte do seu rosto que estava todo próximo ao órgão dele. Ele sem rendia a um orgasmo maravilhoso, que o fez gemer alto, mas se importando com quem pudesse ouvir lá fora. |Vc| movia |seus| quadris instintivamente, como se quisesse estimular |seu| próprio sexo em alguma coisa que pudesse tocar nele.

Ele afastou |sua| cabeça puxando-|lhe| levemente pelos cabelos. Olhou com desejo e satisfação |sua| boca e parte do seu rosto com o sêmen dele escorrendo. Aproximando-se mais do |seu| rosto, ele disse entre suspiros.

— Esse foi um dos melhores momentos de prazer que eu já tive!

|Vc| o olhava, com a boca entreaberta, desejosa dele |te| dar prazer agora. |Te| puxando levemente pelos cabelos, ele a pôs sentada no chão, de frente a ele. Ele puxou de um dos bolsos da calça um lenço e começou a se limpar. |Vc| levou a mão em direção ao seu clitóris, ainda por cima da calcinha quase descida.

— Sr. Katakuri... er...

— Que foi, |Seu Nome|? — ele perguntou enquanto se limpava para recompor-se em suas vestes.

— Eu... não mereço uma recompensa? — |vc| se atreveu em perguntar. Afinal, |vc| achava que merecia gozar junto com |seu| patrão.

Ele parou o que fazia e olhou para |vc|. O olhar dele foi diretamente em direção ao |seu| sexo, notando que |vc| aparentava se masturbar. Ele analisou bem... bem... ainda tinha alguns minutos livres e |vc| tinha feito um bom trabalho.

— ...deite-se aí mesmo. — o homem de enormes braços musculosos ordenou que |vc| se deitasse no chão mesmo, onde ambos estavam sentados.

|Vc| obedeceu. Ele passou os dedos por cima do |seu| clitóris ainda coberto pela calcinha, olhando-|te| com desejo. |Vc| ousadamente desceu a calcinha e ele só pegou a peça, colocando-a ao lado. Afastando |suas| pernas, ele deslizou os dedos pela |sua| intimidade. Aproximando o rosto de |sua| vulva, ele começou a estimular |seu| clitóris em movimentos circulares, passeando a oponta dos dedos por toda a região em torno, ora pela entrada da vagina, ora pela entrada do ânus. Ele percebeu que |vc| estava úmida e atreveu-se a penetrar somente a ponta do dedo médio na cavidade.

— Ainda é donzela? — ele perguntou.

— |Sua resposta pessoal|. — respondeu |vc|.

Independente do que fosse, ele resolveu penetrar devagarinho o dedo grosso e comprido dentro da cavidade vaginal, fazendo |vc| arquear o corpo.

— Você é curiosa em ser penetrada por mim?

Ele fez essa pergunta, |vc| levantou apenas a cabeça e olhou para |seu| patrão. |Vc| sentiu-se entusiasmada com isso, mas sabia que estaria indo longe demais. |Vc|sabia que estava errado. Muito errado. Mas... o que começou... seria difícil terminar facilmente.

— Pensei... que me quisesse... para te estimular... — |vc| disse entre gemidos, enquanto ele penetrava com o dedo médio devagarzinho, imitando os movimentos que um pênis fazia. |Vc| sentia como se aquele dedo fosse um pênis real só pela sensação da grossura.

Então aos poucos |vc| vai ficando mais quente, ele percebeu a vagina pulsando em torno do dedo médio, era como se a vagina sugasse involuntariamente seu dedo. E com esses movimentos involuntários, |vc| demonstrava que a excitação já |te| permite algo mais, como uma penetração direta, mas Katakuri não quis estender além daquilo. Ele resolveu usar o indicador para |te| entreter também só que no ânus. |Vc| sentiu pressão maior e uma dor mais profunda quando |seu| ânus foi penetrado, mas ele movia ambos os dedos em um ritmo uníssimo e |vc| já se encontrava excitadíssima, movendo o corpo no chão como uma serpente e apertando os dentes contra os lábios inferiores para não gritar.

O atrito dos dedos em cada uma de |suas| cavidades amplificava cada vez mais a sensibilidade e o tesão, atingindo assim o |seu| próprio orgasmo. Delicioso e ampliado pela simulação de penetração, feita com os dedos, tanto na frente quanto atrás.

— Você tem lindos seios... — comentou o |seu| patrão, aproximando o nariz entre eles e fungando profundamente. |Vc| jogou a cabeça para trás, ainda entorpecida com os espasmos orgásticos.

— Tão úmida... — Katakuri observou enquanto retirava seus dedos de dentro de |vc| — Eu poderia dizer que você é uma vadia, mas não é a única que está envolvida nesse pecado, certo? —  ele disse, enquanto levava os dedos em direção à boca, abaixando um pouco a cabeça para que pudesse alcança-los com a língua.

|Vc| estava de olhos fechados, respirando profundamente. Após isso, ele mesmo fechou seu decote, guardando |seus| seios dentro de |suas| vestes e se levantou, guardando o próprio sexo dentro das calças.

— Levante-se. — ele |te| ordenou.

|Vc| obedeceu, levantando-se meio molenga.

— Sinto minhas pernas fracas... — |vc| disse, andando até |sua| cama.

— Que isso fique entre nós, |Seu Nome|...

“Acha que eu espalharia com prazer que me sirvo de aperitivo sexual para meu patrão?”, |vc| pensou quando ouviu o pedido de Katakuri.

— ...e espero que não esconda mais nenhum objeto meu entre suas coisas. Até mais, |Seu Nome|. — disse ele, saindo do quarto.

— Sr. Katakuri! — |vc| o chamou.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou calmamente.

— Vai querer algo para o jantar?

— Nada... eu me viro. Descanse por hoje. — ele liberou a criada e amante do serviço diário. E saiu do quarto. |Vc| se jogou na cama, sorrindo com a melhor sensação do mundo. No fundo, culpava-se. Mas... |sua| carne era mais frágil que |seu| próprio caráter naquela situação. Jamais imaginou que um dia se apaixonaria e se relacionaria com um patrão seu...


	5. Revelação

Os dias se passavam e era como se o último encontro com |seu| patrão não tivesse acontecido. Talvez para ele, mas para você não. A lembrança dele |te| tocando, |te| acariciando... deixava desejosa por muito mais que isso. Era somente estar perto dele e |vc| imaginava além do que |seu| patrão poderia fazer com |seu| corpo.

Katakuri era bastante discreto e, principalmente diante da esposa, tratava |vc| pelo que era: uma criada como todos outros serviçais naquela casa. |Vc| até sentia certo embaraço diante da esposa, mas a própria presença do patrão |te| “inspirava” o exemplo. |Vc| copiava a discrição dele. Ambos agiam como se não tivesse acontecendo nada entre eles... e estava acontecendo.

O 2ª filho da Família Charlotte guardava para si um profundo desejo por |Seu Nome| e tinha que lidar com a sua imposta vida de casado, ao lado de uma mulher que nada o despertava. Ele entendia bem o tipo de sentimento que tinha, de desejar o que não pode e não desejar o que podia, mas ele se via como uma pessoa bem madura a ponto de estragar o casamento com algum tipo de falha que viesse de si.

E as coisas complicaram quando a esposa dele, juntamente com uma mãe que também insistia, pediu-lhe um filho. Era o fruto que deveriam gerar pelo futuro do clã da Youko mais influente naquela região do Novo Mundo. E ainda tinha seu segredo o qual jamais imaginava em revelar para sua esposa – algo que realmente faria desistir da ideia de conceber uma criança vinda dele. Ele queria desabafar com alguém que tivesse experiência o suficiente para guia-lo aquela situação, mas nem seu irmão mais velho Perospero lhe inspirava muita confiança.

Quando a esposa queria passar um tempo com algumas de suas irmãs ou andar pela cidade – algo que ele não apreciava muito, mas permitia – ele se isolava de todos e refletia olhando para o infinito o que deveria fazer. Como deveria seguir com aquele casamento. Ele jamais poderia decepcionar a família que o tinha como um “orgulho”. Enquanto estava encostado à parede de fora de casa, com os braços cruzados e encarando o horizonte perdido em pensamentos, eis que uma pessoa apareceu, cortando seu tempo de “meditação” isolado.

— Você... o que faz aqui? — perguntou Katakuri.

— Vi o senhor aqui sozinho e pensei que quisesse alguma coisa. — |vc| respondeu. |Vc| só se aproximava dele diretamente quando a esposa estava longe.

— Se me viu sozinho era para entender que eu queria estar assim.

|Vc| se calou diante da “patada”, ficando pouco cabisbaixa. Katakuri olhou para |vc| e pareceu arrependido por aquela resposta sutilmente rude.

— Peço desculpas. Estou aborrecido e por isso me afastei. Não quero comer nada.

— Como sabe que vim lhe perguntar sobre isso? — |vc| perguntou com uma mão no queixo.

— ...sei que sempre cuida dos horários das minhas refeições. — ele respondeu, calmamente.

— É... verdade... — |vc| desceu a mão do queixo e ficou olhando Katakuri como se estivesse tentando decifrar algo em seu semblante.

— ...que foi, |Seu Nome|?

— ...parece apático, mesmo... vejo meu patrão tão firme, tão energético... eu fiquei pensando se... eu sou o motivo de seu desânimo de agora.

Katakuri levantou uma das sobrancelhas, encarando |vc|.

— Por que acha... que eu deveria estar pensando em você? — perguntou sério.

— Bem... — |vc| suspirou antes de prosseguir — digo por que... bem... por causa do último encontro que tivemos. — |vc| ficou encabulada mas resolveu falar.

— Mantenha-se quieta, |Seu Nome|... não quero que paredes nos ouçam. — advertiu o homem.

— Mas estou mantendo tudo em silêncio... é que... também me sinto culpada por tudo que aconteceu, sei que foi errado...

— Mas também quis, não foi?

— Sim... não mentirei.

— E nem tente... percebo mentiras facilmente, sabe disso.

— Então... por isso mesmo achei que, nesses dias recentes, estava chateado pela culpa... de se envolver comigo.

— Eu não me envolvi com você, |Seu Nome|.

Katakuri foi curto e grosso com sua criada. Aquilo soou um pouco cortante para |vc|, que ainda teve que ouvir mais avisos dele.

— Apenas foi um pequeno serviço que me fez. Não temos nada a ver um com o outro, |Seu Nome|. Fixa isso em sua cabecinha!

Não se envolveu em nada. Apenas foi um serviço que |vc| prestou a ele. Um favor. Uma ordem. Aquilo |te| deixou indignada. |Vc| estava se envolvendo aos poucos com ele em sua mente, mas ele declarava que não. Era um banho de água gelada em |ti|.

— Agora, deixe-me sozinho. — ele ordenou calmamente, cruzando os braços novamente e olhando para o horizonte, ignorando |vc|.

— S-sim, senhor... — |vc| acatou as ordens e se retirou. Ao se aproximar da porta do seu quarto, |vc| começou a correr, apressada em entrar no |seu| quarto exclusivo. Katakuri se sentiu apertado por dentro por |te| tratar assim, mas era preciso afastar a ilusão do coração de |Seu Nome| em se envolver sentimentalmente com ele. Ainda incomodado, ele saiu dali e entrou em casa, usando seu Haki para ver o que futuramente aconteceria com |vc|. Viu |vc| chorando copiosamente em |sua| cama, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro que era apertadamente abraçado por |vc|.

E assim estava acontecendo: |vc| se jogou na cama, puxou seu grande travesseiro e desabou em lágrimas com a cara enfiada nele. Era assim que os homens tratavam as mulheres que não tinham significado para eles? Usavam-na sexualmente para se satisfazerem e mais nada? Era ela, |Seu Nome|, a única que ainda se iludia achando que poderia, ao menos, ter uma “consideração” por parte do |seu| patrão? Talvez... |vc| realmente estava criando esperanças dele se envolver com |vc|... e inconscientemente, esperanças dele largar a esposa e ficar com |vc|...

Era horrível não ser correspondida. E ter que desfazer aquele amor de qualquer maneira, mesmo não querendo. Mal |vc| sabia que ele, |seu| patrão, estava passando pela mesma situação e usava como uma carapaça aquele comportamento ríspido. Mas enquanto chorava naquela cama, |vc| jurava para si mesmo: não permitiria mais ser tocada pelo seu patrão Katakuri, mesmo que precisasse fazer um escândalo. Mesmo que precisasse morrer nas mãos dele. |Vc| ainda se culpava, pois ainda mais e mais o amava. Por mais que colocasse em sua cabeça: “Você é somente uma criada dos Charlotte.”, ainda sentia atração por ele.

Katakuri caminhava impassivelmente em direção ao corredor donde dava acesso aos quartos, indo até |sua| porta. Parou diante dela. De repente, ouviu barulhos que pareciam que alguém se aproximava. Saiu dali e viu que outros serviçais o procuravam para avisar que a esposa chegava.

— Vão até |Seu Nome| e a chamem para preparar algo para ela. Diga que foi ordem de minha esposa.

— Sim! — e os criados assim fizeram.

|Vc| limpou o rosto e tentou se ajeitar quando ouviu de fora os criados anunciando a ordem da “esposa”. Mais uma vez, |vc| se levantava para fazer o cafezinho que |sua| patroa gostava às tardes. Ela e o marido comiam às tardes, um separadamente do outro. |Vc| hesitou em preparar o lanche dele, apenas faria se ele requisitasse. Mas ele quis e |vc| teve que preparar a _merienda_ dele, como ele e os criados chamavam o lanche desse horário, e levar para ele juntamente com outros serviçais. Ele pegava e sumia das vistas de todos. |Vc|, curiosa, resolveu segui-lo bem sorrateiramente. Quando os serviçais se afastaram, |vc| disse que veria algo no jardim da grande casa de Mochi onde todos ali viviam.

Katakuri se dirigiu para os fundos da casa. |Vc| o seguiu. |Vc| o viu recriando um casebre com sua habilidade da Akuma no Mi (a qual |vc| não conhecia informações ainda) e entrando nela. Apertando o lábio inferior com os dentes superiores, |vc| foi na ponta dos pés e tentou espionar por uma das janelinhas. Katakuri pressentiu a presença de uma pessoa, no momento em que ela pisou na escada que dava acesso a pequena passagem que tinha por volta de todo aquele casebre. Imaginou na hora quem poderia ser sem tentar adivinhar pelo uso do Haki. Era _ela_...

Ele continuou comendo seus _donnuts_ como se nada estivesse acontecendo... e |vc| o espionava pela janela. Ele estava de costas.

 

— Vocês viram, |Seu Nome|? — a esposa de Katakuri perguntou por |vc|.

— Ela está ocupada cuidando do jardim. Deseja algo que posso atender? — disse um dos criados.

— Bem... era algo lá na cozinha, mas acho que posso pegar.

— Eu vou até lá, pode continuar sua _merienda_ , Sra. Charlotte.

— Tudo bem...

Ela fez o pedido e o criado foi até a cozinha buscar. Ao sair, ela ficou em dúvida sobre uma coisa dita pelo criado e não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquilo. “O que era _merienda_?”

 

|Vc| esperava que tudo daria certo ali, mas algo totalmente inesperado aconteceu. Katakuri se levantou, e aparentava limpar a boca ao pegar um guardanapo. |Vc| pôs um pé para trás, pronta para fugir ao sentir que ele sairia daquele casebrezinho. Ele se virou em |sua| direção e |vc| arregalou os olhos. Não somente porque ele |te| flagrou. Mas por algo a mais que |te| deixou chocada. Algo que jamais esperava em ver nele.

Katakuri resolveu fazer aquilo pelo seu próprio bem e pelo bem do seu casamento. Aquela criada parecia insistente e ousada a ponto de espioná-lo. Mais uma vez. Mas não a puniria, achava que isso não seria tão efetivo como... revelar seu rosto por inteiro. Sua enorme boca cm costuras estendidas em cada lado dela, que ostentava dentes típicos de um predador canino. Algo que já havia assustado muitos que o viram. E que ele evitava exibir para não espantar os que não conheciam.

|Vc| o olhou completamente desconcertada. Ficaram assim por breves segundos, até que ele se moveu, saindo daquele casebre. |Vc| saiu correndo dali, mas em vão. Um feixe de _mochi_ brotou do chão perto do |seu| tornozelo e |te| segurou ali mesmo, fazendo |vc| cair. Imediatamente, ele estava atrás de |vc|, encarando com a echarpe descida.

— Clemência... clemência, senhor... — |vc| estava realmente com medo, lembrou-se do aviso dele em relação a espionagens.

— Não, |Seu Nome|... você extrapolou... — ele se inclinou um pouco para baixo, fazendo |vc| encará-lo bem no rosto — era isso que queria ver, então?

— Eu? — |vc| perguntou, realmente sem entender o que Katakuri queria |te| dizer.

— Não se faça de sonsa! — ele disse quase rosnando, fazendo |vc| ainda ter mais medo. |Sua| testa tinha mais de uma gota de suor. |Suas| mãos tremiam, ao mesmo tempo em que se sustentavam |seu| corpo no chão.

— P-por favor... — |vc| se sentou sobre |suas| panturrilhas e implorou com as mãos juntas. |Vc| não tinha tempo em pensar em orgulho diante de quem já estava com um enorme tridente na mão, encarando |vc| furiosamente. Agora, |vc| estava mais assustada com o que Katakuri faria com o tridente que com o rosto totalmente revelado dele.

Um dos criados apareceu por trás de |vc|, aterrorizado com tudo de espantoso que poderia ver. Katakuri desviou brevemente o olhar de |vc| para olhar o criado, que tremia diante da imagem que os olhos captavam.

— Sr... Charlotte. — o criado mal conseguia balbuciar as palavras.

— Peço piedade, não me mate! Devolva-me para sua mãe, aceitarei qualquer punição, mas não me mate! — |vc| implorava escondendo o rosto. Era um misto de vergonha e de culpa pela |sua| imprudência. Isso |te| incomodava bastante, mas o temor em ser morta pelo |seu| patrão Katakuri era ainda mais incômodo. Terrível, assustador. Embora |vc| ainda sentisse algo por ele, a frustração pela resposta que ele havia lhe dado algumas horas atrás apertava seu peito. Talvez... era melhor que aceitasse a própria morte ali, nas mãos dele. Viver para servir um homem que amava, porém desdenhava, não era viver. Viver ao lado de alguém que tinha que ser casado com uma esposa e tinha que apenas amá-la não era viver.

— Ninguém... ninguém pode sair com vida após me ver assim. — disse ele com toda a frieza que tinha diante de uma coisa que sempre o atormentou: que vissem seu rosto completo e sua boca cheia de presas afiadas, dignas de dilacerar um corpo inteiro como uma mordida só. E principalmente se fosse o |seu| corpo.

— Er... p-patrão... peço que reconsidere! — o criado tentava se justificar. |Vc| parecia estar diante de uma entidade de devoção, mas apenas estava em posição de quem tinha medo e implorava por vida. Katakuri observava particularmente ambos os criados, suas posturas e respostas.

— Não sei se posso perdoar... apenas estou em dúvida... quem será o primeiro?

Quem seria o primeiro criado a ser morto? Sua Mogura¹ estava sendo direcionada para frente. Katakuri tinha um brilho intenso e sinistro em seus olhos cor magenta.

 

— Queria entender o que há de errado comigo... — a esposa de Katakuri falava sozinha para o reflexo do espelho da grande penteadeira, enquanto escovava seus cabelos — ele parece fazer tudo forçado! Sei que... — ela parou de escovar, colocando a escova nas próprias coxas, ainda olhando sua imagem no espelho — nosso casamento foi forçado. Mas eu mesma me acostumei, aceitei tudo... e por que ele não tenta aceitar também?

A porta emitiu um barulho de quem estava batendo nela por fora.

— Entre, |Seu Nome|! — disse a mulher, se virando para a porta.

— Er... com licença. — disse o criado, aparentemente idoso, meio encabulado por estar ali.

— Oras... mas e a |Seu Nome|? Ainda está no jardim cuidando das plantas?

— Er... não sei. Apenas gostaria de saber o que a Sra. Charlotte gostaria para o jantar. — ele perguntava de uma forma tão dócil que ela até ignorou a raiva particular que tinha pelos criados que vinham até seu quarto. Só |vc| podia fazer isso, justamente por ser a única mulher entre as criadas.

— Bem... o que vocês me sugerirem eu aceito. Mas... — ela se levantou, ajeitando o roupão de seda que estava vestindo — vou me arrumar e ir até |Seu Nome|, enquanto isso eu sequer penso em jantar! Aliás... acabei de comer o lanche da tarde, mesmo...

— Sim, senhora. Com licença. — ele se retirou calmamente.

A mulher começou a se despir, ainda se olhando no espelho. Andava bastante reflexiva, principalmente quando se lembrava da resposta de Katakuri quando ela mencionou que “já era momento deles tentarem um filho”.

“Ainda é cedo, mulher. Temos muitos planos para concluirmos e então... dou-lhe o filho que quer tanto.”, tinha dito ele, sem sequer olhar nos olhos da esposa. Para ela, o sentimento de que estava sendo desprezada era convicto. Mas seguiu se arrumando enquanto refletia sobre isso...

 

— Por favor, patrão! Imploro! Não me mate! Não vou revelar nada do que vi agora, prometo!

|Vc|, de cabeça baixa e com o rosto coberto pelas próprias mãos, ouvia as súplicas do seu colega de trabalho. |Vc| suava frio.

— Não falarei nada sobre sua boca rasgada, eu prometo...

Sem tempo para se justificar. Katakuri desferiu um golpe seríssimo em seu criado, provavelmente matando-o. |Vc| escutou o grito agonizante do criado. |Seu| coração parecia acelerar com cada barulho que ouvia. |Vc| ouviu os passos das botas do |seu| patrão emitindo som mais forte a cada passo. Ele estava vindo em |sua| direção.

— Olhe para mim. — ordenou Katakuri à |vc|.

|Vc| tirou as mãos do rosto, primeiramente. Depois, levantou o rosto e olhou em direção aos tornozelos a ele. Aos poucos, |vc| subiu com o olhar por todo o corpo dele até olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele tinha certo odor de sangue e deu para reparar uma mancha de sangue no braço direito. A mão do mesmo lado estava com a Mogura quase apontada para você.

— ...que tem a dizer... antes de sua execução?

|Vc| ficou boquiaberta, estava começando a lacrimejar. Não conseguia negar seu pânico diante de um possível assassinato. |Vc| sequer se atrevia olhar para trás e nem falar qualquer coisa.

— Não vai falar nada?

|Vc| voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

— ...não fiz por mal. — |vc| disse em tom baixo e submisso.

— Mas fez novamente algo que eu havia dito que era imperdoável! — ele esbravejou.

Ele começava a sentir sua raiva completa ter que dividir espaço com a crescente e insistente atração diante de |vc|. E era isso que o fazia hesitar um pouco antes do que achava que deveria fazer.

— Eu lhe perdoei mais de uma vez, já... — ele disse com mais calma — o que é raro. Eu soube te perdoar nessas vezes em que te flagrei me espiando. E mesmo assim... insistiu em me espiar... por quê? — ele apontou a lateral da lâmina do meio de sua arma ao lado do seu pescoço. |Vc| olhou para ele novamente e respondeu sincera.

— Porque eu estava com raiva de você.

|Vc| respondeu aquilo firme. Imaginando que morreria, então seria sincera por completo em relação aos sentimentos por ele. Essas seriam |suas| últimas palavras.

— Eu... me ofendi quando disse que me usou apenas para se satisfazer sexualmente. Você disse que fiz apenas um pequeno serviço e que não temos nada a ver um com o outro, mas eu não vi apenas como um serviço. Sei que fui apenas uma criada... mas... — pausou brevemente para apertar os lábios — isso me ofendeu. O que eu fiz para você lá no meu quarto não foi apenas um serviço para mim. Sinto-me horrível por ter me apaixonado por você. Não me apavoro pela aparência que esconde e sim, pela sua frieza comigo. Não me queria que me tratasse como objeto sexual. Ao menos... como uma amiga de confiança com quem pudesse se desabafar ou aliviar-se. Era assim que sempre me vi para com o meu patrão. — voltou a abaixar a cabeça — pode seguir em frente. Foi uma honra ter servido por esse pouco tempo, Sr. Charlotte Katakuri.

Este ouviu sua criada calado. Ao ver sua criada se calar, ele voltou a rondar em volta dela, parando por trás dela. A mão que sustentava a Mogura parecia tremer. Lágrimas que escorria pelos |seus| olhos caíam no chão. Mas |vc| se sentia mais aliviada após toda sua confissão. Aliviada e ridícula também. Mas... se aquelas eram |suas| últimas palavras... então que fossem as mais verdadeiras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Mogura - nome da lança de Katakuri


	6. Travessura

— Katakuri!!! — uma voz soou gritante ao fundo, fazendo a mão que sentenciaria |sua| morte parar. Imediatamente, ele levantou a echarpe para esconder sua boca e tirou a lança da Mogura do seu lado. |Vc| ainda estava congelada, esperando pela morte suando frio pela testa.

— ...levanta. — ele ordenou a |vc|, que apenas abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça.

— Katakuri, mas o que está se passando aqui?! — a esposa dele olhava aterrorizada para o cadáver do criado e para |vc| toda encurvada e encolhida no chão. Ela olhou para a lança dele — o que você faria com ela? O mesmo que com aquele pobre homem?

— Cale-se! — ordenou Katakuri, desfazendo da Mogura convertendo-a em _mochi_ até desaparecer.

— ...minha nossa! — ela foi até |vc| e a acudiu — Está tudo bem, |Seu Nome|? Está machucada?

— Er... estou bem, sim. — |vc| respondeu quase num sopro. |Vc| fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, colocando a mão no peito.

— Venha comigo, |Seu Nome|! Eu vou cuidar de você. — e se virou para Katakuri — não sei o que se passou aqui, mas depois quero conversar com você!

|Vc| saiu amparada pela |sua| patroa, deixando Katakuri ali mesmo onde estava. Ele fechou os olhos, passando a mão pela testa suada dele.

— Ela ainda vai me trazer problemas... — refletiu ele.

 

Obviamente |vc| jamais falaria o que viu para a esposa ou qualquer outro. |Sua| vida em jogo. Não queria passar outro sufoco novamente. Tinha porque tinha que esquecer |seu| patrão de uma vez, só. E não atendê-lo mais em suas “necessidades”. Ao mesmo tempo, |vc| temia contrariá-lo. O pior de tudo... é que ainda conseguia gostar dele. Ainda sentia-se atraída por ele.

Nos dias que se passaram, Katakuri notou a mudança de |Seu Nome| com ele. Estava fria, distante, esquiva. Apenas atendia a alguma ordem e nada mais. Nem o olhava nos olhos. Isso só fazia diminuir mais sua confiança em relação ao segredo que mantinha guardado, achando que |vc| tinha horror pela aparência do rosto total dele. Mas na verdade, o |seu| comportamento mais recente era consequência da brutalidade vinda do patrão.

Um pouco de orgulho, um pouco de medo, um pouco de culpa, um pouco de paixão. Esses poucos se juntavam e formavam uma grande rocha que parecia pesar em |sua| cabeça. |Vc| tinha que passar a imagem da criada firme que apenas está fazendo seus serviços e que não se envolve com os patrões. |Vc| só desculpava a esposa dele, que sempre a defendia.

Notando |sua| indiferença, a esposa de Katakuri aproveitou um momento em que ambas se encontravam a sós e resolveu saber o que se passou naquele dia em que |vc| foi quase executada pelo marido dela.

— O que aconteceu, afinal?

|Vc| por breves segundos congelou, sem saber o que falar. Mas aos poucos, a coragem vinha em suas palavras, porém essas palavras estavam contando mentiras.

— Eu... apenas testemunhei o criado invadindo a privacidade do Sr. Katakuri e também fui considerada culpada por isso.

— Mas... como meu marido é esquisito! Escuta... — ela se aproximou um pouco mais da criada — ele estava comendo sozinho, não é?

— Sim...

— E... será que esconde alguma coisa... sabe, eu noto que todo seu rosto jamais é revelado e ele se quer gosta que eu toque no assunto... e eu comecei a conectar os pontos... você tem alguma suspeita... do porque dele comer sozinho ou dele usar sempre aquela echarpe?

— Tenho não, patroa.

— ...mas você chegou a espiá-lo mesmo?

— Não... apenas quis ver se ele necessitava de alguma coisa. Só isso.

— E ele ia te matar por isso? Não pode ser... — ela se levantou de onde estava sentada.

— Acho... que ele ficou aborrecido e...

— |Seu Nome|, — ela cortou |sua| fala — preciso de um favor seu. De amiga para amiga. Quero que você descubra... e conte para mim... o que ele esconde por debaixo daquela coisa felpuda.

“Não, patroa!”, |vc| implorava em silêncio.

— Eu... posso ver o que faço.

— Mas não precisa arriscar! Não... faça isso sutilmente. Vou te ajudar também. Vai ser uma operação nossa! — ela foi até |vc| e pegou suas mãos — Confie em mim!

— Claro...

— E mais... queria uma ajudinha sua também em outra coisa.

— No quê?

— Você, |Seu Nome|... deve ter conhecimento sobre algum tipo de alimento que possa aumentar a libido?

— Hã?

A patroa riu, mas continuou.

— É... sei que isso soa constrangedor, mas eu gostaria de um chá... ou um tempero... que pudesse aumentar a libido.

— É para a senhora?

— ...e para meu marido também. Principalmente meu marido!

— Entendo... posso perguntar para algum outro criado, mas os daqui não são experientes no conhecimento dos alimentos... sei de alguém que deve saber.

— Quem?

— O Sr. Streusen. O cozinheiro-mor da família Charlotte. Aprendi muitas coisas com ele... talvez se eu pudesse ter contato com ele...

— Não seja por isso! Quando eu for visitar a Mama, eu te levarei junto. Enquanto eu fico com a família lá, você pode se aproximar dele com mais facilidade e perguntar sobre isso, mas tenta ser discreta... não diga que fui eu quem perguntou sobre... faça de conta que é curiosidade sua.

— Tudo bem, patroa.

Ambas acertaram o plano e esperaram a oportunidade em que pudesse ver a Mama no _Chatêau_.

 

— Como vai minha nora? — Big Mom saudava a esposa de Katakuri, que respondia a saudação da mesma forma amistosa.

— As coisas estão na mesma, mas vai tudo bem na administração da ilha.

— Katakuri sempre faz um bom serviço... só me falta fazer um bom serviço de um homem casado... — ela soltava a indireta em relação aos netos que esperava dos dois.

— É... ele é sempre atarefado... mas ele prometeu que em menos de um ano vamos ter nosso primogênito! — afirmou a mulher.

— Assim espero!

Na cozinha, |vc| pode rever seus colegas antigos de trabalho e Streusen, que fez questão de ver sua antiga aprendiz.

— Como está indo lá na casa do nosso grande Ministro da Farinha?

— Está tudo muito bem... às vezes sinto falta daqui...

— Ah, mas lá deve estar sendo melhor, não? É uma criada quase governanta! Foi o que me disseram!

— É verdade, mas... sabe... gostava daqui também... — |vc| disse com certo brilho nos olhos, fazendo o homem |te| apertar num abraço paternal.

— Mas sempre poderá vir aqui quando seus patrões permitirem. Não é?

— Sim, a minha patroa é praticamente uma amiga próxima.

— Viu só? Está melhor trabalhando lá... aqui |vc| andava muito isolada e atarefada pouco antes da Mama |te| dar de presente ao Sr. Katakuri. Ele não é um bom patrão?

— Ah, mas não tenho nada que reclamar dele! Eu apenas... sinto que deveria ter mais aulas de culinária com o senhor, sabe?

— Kukukuku... que mais você quer aprender de mim, menina |Seu Nome|?

— Tudo o necessário para agradar o paladar dos meus patrões!

— Ótimo!

— Sabe... lembro-me uma vez de ter me dito que mostraria o grande livro de temperos que tem.

— ...não esqueceu, é?

— Claro que não!

— Pois vou lhe mostrar agora mesmo, enquanto seus patrões estão com os outros da família!

Foi a oportunidade de |vc| descobrir pela leitura do tal livro, que era gigante e totalmente cheio de segredos da magia dos temperos, e tentar descobrir o que |sua| patroa havia lhe pedido.

Lendo pelas grandes páginas. |vc| descobriu uma coisa que |te| levava ao desejado: uma frutinha típica da horta cultivada pelo Streusen e outros dos seus subordinados que despertava a libido. Extremamente afrodisíaco. Era uma frutinha chamada “kajikudamono”, a “Fruta do Fogo Oculto”. Era similar a uma Akuma no Mi (Fruta do Diabo), mas não tinha nada a ver. Era uma fruta que cabia dentro da mão fechada de um adulto de estatura normal. A cor era um misto de roxo com azul, levemente morna ao toque. |Vc| queria essa fruta, mas não podia simplesmente furtar da horta de Streusen. Ele era cuidadoso e extremamente vigilante com seus cultivos. Então, |vc| teve uma ideia.

— Mestre Streusen, permitiria me ceder alguns dos seus cultivos para que eu possa plantar lá na casa dos meus patrões? Quero uma horta assim igual a sua!

— Kukukukuku... muito me honra em querer seguir meus passos, você não muda nada, não é?

— Por que eu mudaria? Afinal, devo muita coisa a Mama e a meu mestre! — e |vc| tentava inflar de orgulho e felicidade Streusen para que ele ficasse menos desconfiado e mais emocionado com |suas| palavras e |seu| reconhecimento. Ele mesmo deixou |vc| ir até a grande horta e colher o necessário. |Vc| pegou poucas frutas, legumes e verduras e as frutas que eram criação original dele. Diante da “kajikudamono”, |vc| pode conhecer uma das frutas criadas artificialmente por Streusen. Além de cozinheiro, ele era um excelente cultivador e criador de sabores, alimentos, temperos. Aquela fruta poderia ser consumida normalmente, em saladas, sobremesas, qualquer prato que quisesse preparar. |Vc| sorria satisfeita ao pegar cinco “bolinhas” daquela fruta e colocar em uma sacola. Ao voltar, Streusen reparou algo.

— Está levando pouca coisa?

— Não tem como levar tanta coisa... meu patrão ia até reclamar, eu acho.

— Bem, sim...

— Isso já é suficiente.

Após despedir-se dos seus antigos companheiros e de Streusen, dirigiu-se até seus patrões que a esperavam lá fora para seguirem até o porto.

— Mas o que é essa sacola? — perguntou Katakuri.

Só o tom de voz dele já a fazia estremecer. De medo e de prazer.

— Er... são frutas e legumes de Streusen que ele permitiu levar para cultivar no nosso jardim... achei que seria interessante termos uma horta bem farta.

— Excelente ideia, |Seu Nome|! — a esposa dele foi até |vc| — permita-me levar uma parte para ajuda-la?

— Não, patroa... não se preocupe, eu posso aguentar.

— Faço questão... — e disse em tom de sussurro, para que Katakuri não percebesse — conseguiu o que eu queria?

— Sim. — |vc| respondeu da mesma forma, rapidamente para que não parecesse suspeito aquele cochicho.

— Vamos logo! — disse o homem, dando as costas e se dirigindo ao navio.

Durante a viagem, |vc| explicou para a |sua| patroa detalhes do que havia lido sobre a tal fruta artificial criada por Streusen.

— Isso é maravilhoso! — a mulher de Katakuri olhava a fruta em suas mãos, que parecia até que era uma fruta de porte pequeno.

— Foi o máximo que pude fazer!

— Já fez mais que o esperado, |Seu Nome|! E ainda vamos cultivar guardando as sementes!

Katakuri seguiu a viagem mais sozinho que acompanhado pela esposa. Depois do incidente que quase matou |Seu Nome|, notou que a esposa se tornou uma guardiã para |vc|. Observando o horizonte durante aquela viagem costumeira de navio até a sua ilha, lembrava-se de |vc| e de como fazia falta poder |te| tocar como antes. Respeitoso com a |sua| decisão, ele jamais a importunava. Sabia respeitar uma mulher, inclusive a que não era sua esposa. E a sua esposa se tornava um fardo a mais. Ele a via como uma irmã, não como uma mulher. Por mais que tentasse forçar para si mesmo uma atração por ela, nada adiantava. Por |vc|, ele sentia-se mais atraído sem querer sentir.

Tudo parecia complicar em sua cabeça como sempre... tudo que ele queria era desabafar totalmente tudo o que sentia apertar por dentro, nem que fosse com as paredes. Mas até estas tinham ouvidos e ouvidos maldosos. Sempre seguia solitário em sua dor, em suas incertezas. E era tido como referência e exemplo para os membros de sua família, a imponente rocha que jamais se quebrava. Mas por dentro, tinha sim suas rachaduras...

— Katakuri...

Sua esposa o chamava por trás, cortando seus pensamentos. Recentemente, poucas vezes o chamava de “querido” ou “meu marido”, como sempre fazia. Ele tinha certeza que |Seu Nome| não havia contado o que tinha visto. E se contou, ambas estavam muito bem combinadas no silêncio delas.

— Minha esposa... o que deseja?

— Queria sabe por está aí tão pensativo...

— Você gosta de passar bom tempo com |Seu Nome| e não gosto de tomar seu tempo. — disse ele, voltando a olhar para o horizonte.

— Mas meu querido... — ela se aproximou e deu o braço a ele — quem disse que não quero sua atenção?

Ele pôs a mão sobre a dela que segurava o próprio braço.

— ...está com raiva da |Seu Nome|?

— ...por uma razão.

— Ela invadiu seu momento em que lanchava, não é?

— Sim...

— Mas ele me contou que apenas queria ver se queria mais alguma coisa para comer... ela não ia roubar sua comida, não.

Katakuri deu um leve riso.

— ...eu sei que exagerei com |Seu Nome|...

— Exagerou mesmo... ela está com medo de você, agora...

“Mais pelo que viu que pelo que eu fiz...”, pensou ele.

— Ela me disse que jamais esperava que fosse atacada daquele jeito.

— ...só isso que ela falou?

— Não...

Ele piscou os olhos duas vezes seguidas antes de olhar para a esposa normalmente.

— ...ela me contou que o admirava pelo bom tratamento que tinha, mas que hoje em dia não o vê mais dessa forma. Ela é uma pobre e humilde criada, essa garota!

“Pobre dessa minha esposa... se soubesse...”, pensou ele, antes de falar.

— Ela falhou com a confiança e isso eu não admito. Gosto da minha privacidade e se você, que é minha esposa, respeita... por que ela não deve respeitar?

— Entendo seu ponto de vista... mas eu peço mais uma vez... quando achar que deve puni-la por alguma falha, vem falar comigo. Eu faço isso por você.

— Então farei isso... vocês mulheres se entendem melhor, não é? Mas... — ele advertiu com o dedo indicador em pé, como se estivesse dando bronca, mas o tom era o mesmo tom calmo de sempre — não quero ver ninguém, mas ninguém invadindo minha privacidade enquanto como ou faço outra coisa a não ser que eu permita. Advirta a sua criada.

— Sua criada também, não é?

 

Ao chegarem à casa do casal, |vc| já tinha a tarefa de fazer o jantar e preparar uma sobremesa com a “Fruta do Fogo Oculto”. Essa noite a esposa de Katakuri faria proveito dessa tal “kajikudamono”, com a |sua| ajuda.

Katakuri pegou seu kit de prato principal e sobremesa e comeu isoladamente, como sempre fazia. Sua esposa foi servida à mesa, comendo sozinha, com |vc| em pé ao lado dela.

— Mas... é meio picante o sabor...

— A patroa quer um pouco d’água?

— Er... acho que sim, traga-me um pouco... — ela abanava a boca — mas está uma delícia!

— Melhor não comer em exagero, está bem? —  |vc| entregou o copo para ela.

— Mas... se comer pouco... o efeito não será pouco, também?

— Com licença, patroa... — um dos criados pediu a atenção dela.

— O que houve?

— Parece que o Sr. Katakuri está vindo e não está parecendo contente. Estou receoso, patroa!

Ela e |vc| se olharam.

— Onde está |Seu Nome|? — Katakuri aparentava descontentamento em alguma coisa.

— Meu marido! — a esposa se levantou da mesa quando o viu aparecer na entrada da sala de jantar.

— Quero falar com |Seu Nome|!

— Patrão... estou aqui. — |vc| se mostrou presente ali, mas quase com a cabeça baixa. Bronca ia vir e poderia ser das piores.

— Que diabos você colocou nessa sobremesa?! Meu estômago está queimando!!!

Como glutão que era, Katakuri devorou completamente a sua parte da sobremesa e sentia seu sistema digestivo queimar.

— Não sei... apenas coloquei açúcar pra adoçar melhor, como sempre gosta!

— Essa fruta... eu nunca comi! Que fruta é essa?

A esposa e a criada se olharam novamente.

— É... é uma fruta que eu queria que Streusen me desse, é uma de suas criações e eu pedi para que ela me conseguisse algumas... eu havia provado e gostei muito! — a esposa tentou amenizar a situação de |Seu Nome|.

— Vocês estão loucas! Argh!! Quero água!!!

— Desculpe-me, patrão! Toma aqui um pouco de água! — a jarra d’água que |vc| oferecia tremia em suas mãos. Ele tomou bruscamente a jarra e bebeu ali mesmo, mas nem assim a echarpe felpuda e enorme permitia ver completamente do nariz para baixo. |Vc| se lembrou de quando viu as enormes presas que ele sempre mantém ocultas por dentro daquela echarpe. Mas |vc|... não se sentiu assustada e nem achou algo horrendo assim. Diferente, porém não tão feio. Parecia que |vc| estava tão atraída pelo patrão que nem isso a assustava. Nem mesmo o tratamento dele, exceto quando ele esteve prestes a mata-la.

Katakuri ofegava. A esposa lhe ofereceu um guardanapo. |Vc| olhava tudo calada. O tal criado que havia anunciado a chegada dele tinha fugido há tempos dali.

— Quer mais água, patrão?

— Não! Eu vou tomar um banho de água fria para ver se resfrio... — e se virou para a esposa —  eu espero você no quarto, com licença!

Ele se retirou.

— Parece... que não deu certo com ele... será que tem risco de morte?

— ...deveria ter pego mais informações, não é?

— Mas no livro não falava de reações adversas.

— Você... só leu no livro e pegou escondido de Streusen, sem procurar informações a respeito?

|Vc| abaixou a cabeça.

— É... achei que ele não quisesse que eu levasse. E como não podia explicar que era seu pedido, ele talvez me impedisse de levar a kajikudamono.

 

Enquanto isso, no horto de Streusen...

— Mas... ela colheu essa fruta?

O velho cozinheiro averiguava todos seus cultivos antes de se recolher. Observou que a pequena árvore da Fruta do Fogo Oculto tinha algumas frutas a menos.

— Por que... ela levaria essa fruta? Ela deve ter visto no livro que eu a mostrei... para que ela quer uma fruta que estimula a libido? Para quê?

Um monte de suspeitas passou pela cabeça de Streusen e a maioria delas não era das melhores...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapidinhas:   
> \- A "kajikudamono" é criação da autora mesmo, antes que venha perguntar "nunca vi essa Akuma no Mi em One Piece" xDDDDDD ela nem é uma Fruta do Diabo. É baseada na habilidade da AnM dele, a "Kuku Kuku no Mi", uma fruta do tipo Paramecia que lhe permite criar alimentos a partir de diversos objetos. (One Piece Wikia) 
> 
> \- Gostaria que citassem nos comentários um dos irmãos de Katakuri que vocês menos gostam. Para futuras ideias que estou tendo para colocar no enredo da fic. Mas um irmão que vcs não gostem muito. O que a maioria citar, vai ser incluído nas ideias que tenho aqui.


	7. Conflito

Após dispensar |vc|, a esposa dele se dirigiu até o quarto, conforme ele pediu. Ela já caminhava com as mãos quase em suor. Temia em ouvir reclamações que viessem a piorar um relacionamento que era quase frio. E curioso era que, apesar do paladar estar ainda queimando por causa da kajikudamono, seu humor parecia melhorar... aliás, a ponto de sentir-se excitada. Ela caminhava quase fechando os olhos. “Concentre-se... ele pode estar furioso!”, ela pensava, enquanto abria a porta. Ao entrar, viu seu esposo sentado em uma cadeira, olhando para ela fixamente. Ela não sabia o que fazer... será que ele estava ainda zangado como antes?

— Katakuri... peço desculpas pelo que aconteceu hoje...

Ele, sentado com os braços e as pernas cruzadas, fez com a cabeça sinal negativo.

— Está tudo bem, agora... — descruzou apenas os braços longos e massivamente musculosos — venha até a mim.

O tom de voz dele estava brando, calmo... bem diferente daquela hora em que veio dar bronca em |Seu Nome| por causa da sobremesa picante. A mulher se aproximou e foi surpreendida ao ser pega pela mão e puxada para o colo dele, que a fitava de uma forma diferente de antes. Parecia que sorria, pela curva dos olhos em volta. A echarpe não permitia ver do nariz até o pescoço dele.

— Eu quem deveria pedir desculpas... por esse tempo todo deixa-la de lado...

Ela se atreveu a acariciar os cabelos dele.

— Não... eu entendo a nossa situação. Mas que bom que entendeu a minha também... — ela abraçou-o, sem soltar a mão dele. Ambos pareciam estar levemente febris.

O fato era que o efeito da fruta estava começando a surtir efeito. Katakuri sentia-se animado e principalmente perante a esposa, a qual jamais olhou com tanta luxúria como a criada. Envolveram-se um nos braços do outro e, em um abraço infinito, ela sentia-se aquecida não só pelo toque dele, mas por algo dentro de si que a deixava molenga e desejosa por ser guiada, manipulada por ele; com o efeito daquela fruta, o casamento deixaria de ter aquele clima de mero romance casual. Naquele instante, a esposa de Katakuri olhou mais uma vez nos olhos dele, que a acariciava com a ponta dos dedos pelas bochechas levemente coradas.

A mulher não esperava que não esperava que o próprio a levasse para a cama e a deitasse no meio dela. Ela respirou fundo, vendo seu esposo subir na cama e se colocar entre as pernas dela, sentando-se na cama. Uma vibração veio da cervical até o final da coluna quando este mesmo atrevia-se salientemente em roçar vagarosamente a parte íntima ainda vestida em direção à intimidade dela.

— Olha como você está me deixando…

— Meu querido... — ela disse quase num sopro, deixando escapulir um leve suspiro.

Sem esperar muito, ele a agarrou gentilmente pela cintura e começou a deslizar o nariz desde o umbigo até o meio dos fartos seios dela. Aquilo era bom demais... bom demais. Ela começava a desabotoar os primeiros botões do vestido, atiçando ainda mais o homem dos olhos rosados.

 

Na cozinha, |vc| comia a tal fruta, de curiosa que era. O sabor era picante, mas não desagradável. |Vc| torcia para que Streusen não se zangasse ao descobrir que a planta teve dos frutos arrancados. Foi uma aventura e tanto... que só serviria para |sua| patroa e não para |vc|.

— Você ainda está aí nessa hora? — um dos criados |te| chamou a atenção.

— Já vou dormir! — |vc| respondeu.

|Vc| estava na cozinha, apreciando o silêncio daquela casa enquanto terminava de comer. Levando uma jarra e um copo d’água para |seu| próprio quarto, |vc| não pode ir para a cama antes de tomar uma ducha fresca, pois |vc| sentia um calor tomar |seu| corpo. Além disso... um crescente desejo sexual também. Só que, diferente de |sua| patroa, |vc| não tinha o homem que desejava para |te| satisfazer |seus| instintos. |Vc| abriu o registro do chuveiro enquanto imaginava |seu| patrão Katakuri deleitando-se com a esposa. Até o fato dele estar com a esposa |te| excitava. |Vc| ensaboava seu corpo até enchê-lo de espuma. Com o espalhar daquela espuma quase incolor, |vc| ia descendo as mãos por |sua| barriga bem devagar chegando às partes íntimas. Em |seu| mais secreto íntimo, eram as mãos do |seu| patrão que se deslizavam pelo |seu| corpo despido e úmido. |Vc| deixava escapulir, sem culpa nenhuma, gemidos a cada arrepio que sentia com o próprio toque.

E as mãos deles, de fato, estavam percorrendo pela pele nua da esposa, que se entregava luxuriosamente para ele, provocando-o também com toques pelo próprio corpo. Ela só abria os olhos semicerrados para ver um homem, ainda que vestido, ajeitando-se por cima dela como se estivesse se preparando para penetrá-la. E assim ele fez, tirando apenas seu membro para fora da calça e tocando a ponta na entrada da vagina, fazendo as coxas roliças da outra se afastar uma da outra. Enquanto ele se aliviava dentro da esposa, |vc| se aliviava solitariamente debaixo daquela água fresca. Tanto |vc| como |seu| patrão estavam se sentindo solitários enquanto estavam sob o caloroso efeito da kajikudamono. Ambos pensavam inconsciente um no outro, estavam se desejando ardentemente por outros meios, não entre si. Estavam distantes fisicamente e próximos mentalmente um do outro. A intensidade do amor subconsciente entre Katakuri e a criada se tornava maior ainda quando era disfarçada por ambos. Quanto mais procuravam se esquecer um do outro, ai que mais estavam mais conectados entre si. Era como se estivessem juntos como da outra vez.

Cada um em seu respectivo lugar gozou praticamente na mesma intensidade. Katakuri caiu ao lado da cama, exausto, enquanto |vc| se encostava à parede do chuveiro ofegante da mesma forma. A esposa dele apenas abriu os olhos, ainda sentindo suas partes íntimas levemente doloridas. Ao levar um dos dedos até perto da vagina, podia sentir parte do sêmen que saia dali. Recuperando a consciência, |vc| fechou o chuveiro e calmamente pegou a toalha. Enxugava-se nela se aninhando na maciez dela. Era como se ele a abraçasse por trás, oferecendo o calor dele. Ele abriu os olhos, era como se visse |sua| imagem no teto do quarto. Ele sabia que a esposa estava ali, ao lado dele, mas sequer a olhou. Sequer tirou sua roupa, apenas deixou-a nua e saciou-se dentro dela.

Em cada curva do corpo da esposa, via as |suas| curvas. Katakuri já não podia mais se enganar em relação à criada que invadia seus pensamentos imprevisivelmente. |Vc| estava aprendendo a lidar com aquele misto de amor e desejo que deveria manter aprisionado dentro de si, pelo |seu| próprio bem.

 

Com o passar das semanas e quando |vc| colocava na comida dos patrões (a pedido da esposa) aquela fruta, não havia uma noite em que Katakuri dispensava sua esposa. Aquilo tinha sido um milagre em um casamento que seguia “murcho”. |Vc| não a havia mais consumido porque achava frustrante não ter _quem_ pudesse aliviar os efeitos da kajikudamono. E o pior que |vc| ainda pensava no |seu| patrão do jeito que mais evitava. Não adiantava. Era só servir alguma coisa para ele que |seus| olhos não conseguiam se desviar da figura dele. E ele percebia, apenas |te| olhava sério para que se recompusesse. Mas Katakuri entendia o que se passava com |vc| e não se irritava por isso, apenas queria que mantivesse descrição para que a esposa não percebesse nada.

Certa manhã, a esposa dele acordou indisposta e |vc| passou dia todo cuidando dela. Katakuri avisou que se aquela indisposição continuasse, um médico de confiança da família seria chamado. Ao Katakuri sair do quarto, ela |te| chamou e falou algo com |vc|.

— Tenho que te agradecer... e muito!

— Por quê?

— Porque você foi a peça que salvou nossa vida de casados... e sabe... tenho uma certa desconfiança.

— De quê, patroa?

— Bem... — ela pegou em suas mãos bem menores — acho que... finalmente... bom, não quero me antecipar muito, mas... sabe, acho que já estou esperando um bebê!

— Ah... — |vc| deixou escapulir de uma forma enigmática.

— Que foi?

— Nada... nada demais... e isso seria ótimo! Mama gosta muito de ganhar netos e já estava na hora de vocês dois... — |vc| pausou para apertar brevemente os lábios — terem um filho.

— Não é? — a esposa de Katakuri |te| abraçou, |vc| correspondeu meio acanhada.

— Mas... parece tão desanimada, por quê?

— Não! — |vc| apresentou uma feição mais sorridente — Mas é que... sabe... espero que isso não seja só uma suspeita. Seria frustrante se...

— Fosse só impressão minha?

— É.

— Ah... mas fique calma, eu te prometo... que vou ter esse filho, que vai ser um pouquinho seu também, está bem?

— ...obrigada, patroa!

O tempo passou e a gravidez foi confirmada. Big Mom obviamente mandou celebrar com uma grande Festa do Chá. E quando Streusen a reencontrou puxou-a para um canto e apresentou-se de forma repreensiva.

— Mocinha! Temos que conversar!

— Sr. Streusen... mas o que aconteceu?

— Você pegou algumas de minhas criações! — ele referia-se a Fruta do Fogo Oculto, a kajikudamono.

— Er...

— Não minta!

— Não, eu sei qual fruta fala... sim, eu peguei algumas daquelas frutas.

— E por quê? Para quem era? Aquela fruta tem efeitos poderosos!

— Sim, eu fiquei sabendo. E mais, te contarei a verdade...

Ela contou toda a verdade e destacou a finalidade daquela “travessura”.

— Ela queria muito que o marido dele pudesse lhe fazer um filho, mas o Sr. Katakuri estava evitando-a. Mas, por favor, guarde isso que eu falei!

Streusen a abraçou.

— Desculpe-me... eu acabei suspeitando errado... muito errado com minha menina! — ele beijou a |sua| nuca.

— Mas... suspeitou... de quê?

Streusen evitou falar do que realmente achava. Que |vc| estava seduzindo Katakuri com aquela fruta. Sim, suspeitou de |vc| mesmo de ser de confiança dele.

— Acho que vocês precisarão de uma babá específica! |Seu Nome| não é criada experiente com pequenos.

— Mas ela continuará conosco, não? — perguntou a esposa de Katakuri para Big Mom.

— Ah, sim! Mas creio que arranjarei uma criada específica para cuidar do meu netinho!

— Não precisa se incomodar... faço questão de cuidar do meu filho sem dar tanto trabalho para os criados.

— Mamamamama... mas é para isso que eles servem! Não devem ser tratados como nós, da família.

Ela fez uma pequena careta, pois via em |vc| uma excelente amiga, mais que muitas que havia tido em vida. Katakuri estava animado pela possibilidade que teria de ser pai em pouco menos de nove meses. |Vc| estava até feliz com a possibilidade de auxiliar nos cuidados de um bebê, mas algo dentro de si a machucava um pouco. O ciúme. Cada vez mais, |vc| amava Katakuri, mas estava cada vez mais longe qualquer possibilidade de ser correspondida.

Nos primeiros meses, o ritual era o mesmo. De noite, os choros longos que cessavam quando dormiam. De dia, tinha que lidar com a presença do homem que amava fingindo total normalidade |contigo|. De tarde, servia o lanche do horário para o próprio que, propositalmente, permitia que |vc| via o rosto completo dele. Ele queria fazer com que |vc| de “desapaixonasse” por ele. Mas seus olhos experientes observavam o fundo dos |seus| olhos |cor deles| e podia perceber que nem exibindo suas presas afiadas faziam |seus| olhos olharem a figura dele com paixão.

Certa vez, quando a criada lhe trazer a “Merienda”, ele resolveu averiguar algo.

Ele |te| chamou quando |vc| dava as costas para deixa-lo comer.

— Ei, |Seu Nome|! Venha cá.

A voz grave e calma do patrão chamando |seu| nome a fez quase fechar os olhos profundamente. Mas, mantendo a postura, virou-se para ele.

— Sim patrão.

— Venha cá, entre aqui. — ele ordenou a entrar no casebre de _mochi_ onde ficava escondido comendo nos fundos da grande casa.

|Vc| entrou timidamente, pondo-se a frente dele.

— Sente-se diante de mim.

Sem contestar, |vc| o fez.

— Quero conversar algumas coisas com você e... queria que me desse sua opinião.

— Diga, patrão.

— Mas... me responda como uma pessoa mais próxima, não como uma criada que quer agradar um patrão... meu rosto não te espanta? Minha boca não te assusta?

— ...não. — |vc| negou com a cabeça.

— Sério mesmo?

— Sim, e mais... não sei se esconde de sua esposa, mas... talvez... devesse se revelar aos poucos para ela.

Katakuri se sentiu desconfortável com o conselho.

— Apenas quero sua opinião, não conselhos.

— Tudo bem. — |vc| abaixou a cabeça.

Ele não podia deixar de evitar em admirar |seu| semblante submisso e sincero. E os traços físicos. Os cabelos |cor dos seus| presos em um coque bem feito faziam um belo contraste com |sua| pele |cor dela.

— Olhe para mim novamente, por favor.

— ...sim.

— Eu... bem, sei que gosta de mim. Sei que está apaixonada por mim e...

|Vc| não pode esconder o rosado de |suas| bochechas e isso confirmava claramente para Katakuri o que ele havia dito.

— ...mas deve ter cuidado. Você não está sendo tão firme aparentemente e isso pode te prejudicar. Você aprendeu que deve me respeitar, mas essas reações podem levar minha esposa a suspeitar de você e de mim, sem termos nenhum relacionamento íntimo.

— Eu sei... se me permitir, eu gostaria de pedir algo.

— Algo? E o que é?

— Que... me devolva para a sua mãe.

— O quê? — ele quase se engasgou com o _donnut_ que comia.

— É...

— Não está bem aqui? Minha esposa a trata muito bem, mesmo sendo uma serva como as outras.

— Não, pelo contrário. Eu gosto muito dela, e também estou bem com a forma que me trata. Mas... sou eu que acho... que... devo sair dessa casa, visto que agora serão pais de uma criança e... — de repente, |vc| se sentiu desolada com aquelas |suas| próprias palavras, mas continuou — eu não sou muito habilitada em cuidar de pequenos...

Katakuri seguiu ouvindo. Notou que em um dos |seus| olhos descia uma lágrima.

— Eu sempre falho naquilo que começo ou termino... apesar de sempre fazer tudo que me ordenam.

********************

— Ei, Anglais! Solte isso aí mesmo! — |vc| ordenava ao menino, um dos filhos mais novos da Mama.

— Obriga-me! — desafiava o menino de topete e de cabelos escuros.

— Não é possível que você não tenha pulso! — Big Mom |te| dava bronca.

— ...desculpa. Até tendo, mas não posso me exceder, não sou a mãr dele. Mama poderia se enfurecer se eu tomasse atitude mais grosseira.

— Mas oras...

 

— Mama, tenha paciência. |Seu Nome| é uma excelente criada, eu a treinei, cuidei dela também e sei de sua capacidade. Ela apenas não tem jeito com crianças. Mas ela pode aprender com o tempo! — Streusen tentava convencer a Mama.

— ...em alguma coisa essa molenga sem jeito deve ter serventia.

— Na cozinha! Ela sabe cozinhar muito bem! Também nos outros serviços de casa!

|Vc| se aprimorava mais e mais, com a ajuda de Streusen, na culinária e só assim Linlin se convenceu. Inicialmente, |vc| se atrapalhava e só conseguia a paciência da Mama com a ajuda do |seu| tutor.

*********************

— E agora... minha falha foi com o passar do tempo.

— ...talvez eu tenha sido um pouco culpado... não devia ter criado nenhum tipo de esperança... e...

— ...entendo. — |vc| limpava a lágrima que descia do |seu| rosto. Voltando a juntar as mãos em seu colo e prestar atenção na conversa.

— Eu também tenho minha culpa. Eu... ainda a amo.

|Vc| olhou para ele. Ele manteve-se frio, conversava normalmente.

— E eu tentei evitar muitas coisas. Por que assim que deve ser. Assim que foi estabelecido e assim que deve ser.

Katakuri assumia a mesma postura que os criados em relação a autoridade de Big Mom. E isso |te| encantava ainda mais, ouvir dele as palavras sinceras do seu coração |te| deixava feliz, ainda que estivesse magoada por dentro.

Ele levou um dos dedos e limpou a lágrima já seca dos |seus| olhos. |Vc| não pode evitar enrubescer novamente. Ele também parecia enrubescer. Fitaram-se silenciosamente.

— Perdoa-me... a dor que te causo.

— Não me causa dor alguma, Sr. Katakuri... o que me magoa é a minha falha... em não ser uma criada de respeito.

— Você é... e apesar das pequenas falhas, você é perfeita.

“Apesar das falhas, você é perfeita.”. Ele |te| achava perfeita, assim como |vc| o achava.

— Por favor... — |vc| virou o rosto, fazendo com que ele não a tocasse mais no rosto — peço que pense no meu pedido. Seria melhor se... eu saísse daqui. Entregue-me a Mama... ou a qualquer outra de suas irmãs.

— Vou pensar e ainda consultar minha mulher. Duvido que ela aceite sua ausência nessa casa! — ele limpou a boca com um guardanapo e se arrumava para sair, havia comido tudo já — |Seu Nome|, peço também que reconsidere essa sua vontade. Aqui, receberá melhor tratamento.

Era como se ele entendesse |vc| como se conhecesse desde sempre.

— Sim, senhor. Vou pensar mais por causa de sua esposa. Não temo os maus tratos que possam vir de outros. A pior coisa que poderia me acontecer, já aconteceu. Amar um homem que jamais posso ter.

— Está bem, |Seu Nome|! — ele foi cortando logo a conversa. Aquilo também o magoava por dentro.

Ele saiu e |vc| recolheu os pratos e talheres que sequer foram usados, ele comia tudo com as mãos. Ele se dirigiu a esposa para ver como estava e |vc| foi para a cozinha lavar as louças. As tarefas domésticas naquele dia se tornaram irritantes a ponto de deixar cair um prato e parte da louça cortar |seu| dedo.

Durante o jantar, a esposa de Katakuri observou algo.

— Que é essa faixa ensanguentada em seu dedo, minha querida?

— Nada demais... apenas me cortei acidentalmente.

— Deve trocar de faixa. Quer que eu a ajude?

— Não... não se incomode comigo, minha patroa. Com licença. — |vc| acabou se retirando antes dela dispensar.

Desde aquele dia em que viu o esposo quase matar |Seu Nome|, a esposa pensava que Katakuri |te| maltratava secretamente. Só de pensar nisso, sentiu certa raiva do marido. Não queria tomar uma decisão antecipada, mas se realmente sua suspeita era verdade, tinha que agir.

|Seu Nome| estava muito diferente naqueles dias recentes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Gostaria que citassem nos comentários um dos irmãos de Katakuri que vocês menos gostam. Para futuras ideias que estou tendo para colocar no enredo da fic. Mas um irmão que vcs não gostem muito. O que a maioria citar, vai ser incluído nas ideias que tenho aqui. 
> 
> Placar atual: Oven 2 pts, Daifuku 2 pts, Peros 2 pts, Montd'Or 1 pt.


	8. Resistência

Os dias se passavam. Para |vc|, os dias se tornavam cada vez insuportáveis. Motivo: a mesmice dos seus serviços domésticos, juntamente com a convivência dos seus patrões que estavam cada vez mais unidos, principalmente a esposa de Katakuri. Ela estava cada vez mais bela, saudável... até aí tudo bem. Mas conviver com um homem que amava e que jamais poderia ser correspondida |te| deixava de mau humor. |Vc| já tinha pedido ao patrão para que ele devolvesse a Mama, mas não.

E Katakuri só não |te| devolvia por causa da esposa, que gostava de |sua| companhia. E a esposa passou a observar |Seu Nome| quando a notou com o semblante cada vez mais triste. Ela realmente gostava de |vc|, gostava das longas horas de conversas e de trocar ideias em relação ao bebê.

— Não sei, patroa... não tenho tanta experiência com essas coisas...

— Ah, |Seu Nome|! Quem sabe não precisará um dia de tudo isso?

— Eu? ... — |vc| sorria descrente.

— É... sabe, |Seu Nome|... noto que anda tão abatida... eu quero te animar como você sempre fez comigo, quando eu estava lá para baixo!

|Vc| segurou a mão bem maior da esposa de Katakuri.

— Obrigada, patroa.

— Meu marido não andou te fazendo nada de ruim não? Brigando... essas coisas.

— Não, pelo contrário!

— Um tempo atrás, notei sua mão machucada durante o jantar. Fiquei preocupada... desde aquele dia em que ele quase te matou, eu...

— Não, não, patroa! Aquilo foi um acidente enquanto eu preparava a comida! — |vc| explicou logo, antes que acontecesse alguma confusão entre eles por causa disso.

— Hum... olha... — ela |te| puxou mais para perto. Ambas estavam sentadas na enorme cama. Quando estavam a sós, |vc| tinha total permissão para se por mais íntima e mais amigável com ela — você ainda tem daquela fruta aí?

— Ah... sim, eu estou cultivando uma hortinha lá fora, no jardim... uma delas é a kajikudamono.

— Gostaria que me preparasse uma iguaria com ela... mas cuidado na quantidade de frutas, pois pode ficar muito ácido para mim.

— Não é arriscado?

— Não, já a comi pura até... e nunca tive um enjoo sequer! E sinto uma vontade enorme de comer uma iguaria com essa fruta... como aquela que você fez na primeira vez.

— Claro, eu farei para o lanche da tarde? Tudo bem?

— Claro! Ah... faça uma porção para dois... quero compartilhar com meu marido.

— Claro... o farei.

Após o almoço de |seus| patrões, |vc| imediatamente foi colher algumas frutinhas que já estavam crescidas e prontas para serem colhidas e colocou a mão no trabalho. |Vc| se divertia um pouco enquanto caprichava na calda e no recheio. Fazendo um pouco diferente da primeira vez, |vc| fez uma torta bem macia ao toque, com recheio e cobertura feita daquela fruta. Criar novos sabores era uma especialidade sua. Streusen havia treinado muito bem.

Primeiro |vc| serviu a |sua| patroa, depois levou outra parte da torta para Katakuri lá fora. Como sempre, ambos comiam separadamente.

— O que é isso? Não fez meus _donnuts_ hoje?

— Na verdade fiz algo a pedido de sua esposa...

Katakuri olhou para a criada desconfiado, depois olhou desse mesmo jeito para a torta que já lhe abria apetite só no olhar.

— É a torta feita de kajikudamono que ela tanto adora e quis que eu levasse para você também.

— Ah, aquela fruta!!! — ele fez uma careta. |Vc| achou engraçada aquela careta que lembrava uma criança recusando comer algo, mas obviamente |vc| nem pensou em deixar escapar a menor das risadas.

— É... não tive como dizer que você não gosta. Ela quis que eu oferecesse...

— Tudo bem, eu comerei... espero que tenha caprichado no doce... essa fruta é bem azedinha...

Antes, Katakuri previu que gostaria da sobremesa, vendo também o |seu| rosto feliz. Coisa que pouco via durante esses últimos meses. E assim como previu, |Seu Nome| acertou nas medidas e na confecção da torta improvisada. |Vc| assistia sorridente aos poucos seu patrão aprovando a iguaria.

— Hummm... delicioso mesmo... você acertou dessa vez, |Seu Nome|!

— Sério?

— Não mentiria se estivesse ruim como da outra vez! — ele foi franco.

— É... — |vc| sentia uma gota descer por |sua| testa.

Katakuri olhou para |vc| e viu um semblante mais alegre, aparentemente com a satisção de agradar o patrão.

— Sirva-me mais! — pediu Katakuri.

— Agora mesmo, com licença, patrão.

|Vc| trouxe mais um pouco da grande torta. No que foi buscar, |vc| contou a esposa dele que o próprio pediu que servisse mais.

— Que bom! |Seu Nome|... dê-me aqui a bandeja — ela tirou a bandeja de |suas| mãos — eu mesmo quero servir a ele.

— Sim?

— Claro! Quero fazer essa surpresa!

— ...tudo bem.

Enquanto |vc| recolhia a mesa junto com outros criados, a esposa de Katakuri quis servir ao marido, mesmo ele gostando daquele isolamento. Afinal, se |vc| o servia e ele parecia não reclamar, por que ela não poderia? Logo ela, a esposa dele.

Katakuri, com a echarpe descida e revelando todo o rosto, comia o resto da torta despreocupadamente quando ouviu o bater da porta do casebre de mochi. Achando que era |vc|, disse que poderia entrar. A esposa entrou sorridente até deparar-se com o marido, que parecia uma fera comendo desesperadamente sua comida. Uma fera. Presas de uma terrível fera. A imagem que jamais imaginou ver de Katakuri, que também congelou quando viu a criatura que estava diante de si. Ele ficou boquiaberto, ainda revelando os dentes perfeitamente afiados para a esposa que deixou cair a bandeja com as fatias do bolo organizadas em um círculo.

Ficaram por segundos sem falar nada, com cara de espanto um para o outro.

— Kata...kuri... — ela deixou escapar o nome do marido pelos lábios.

Este se levantou e levantou a echarpe, olhando-a furiosamente.

— Quem mandou você vir até aqui? — o tom era mais que sério. Furioso mesmo.

— ...que? ...Por que... não me disse...

— Retire-se. Por favor...

— Não... não vou me retirar... — ela tentou manter-se firme ali, pois estava com medo daquela postura do marido, mais do que o “segredo” que havia descoberto.

— Você quebrou nosso acordo, mulher...

— ...apenas quis agradá-lo. Se a nossa criada pode vir até aqui servir, por que eu não posso?

— Ela não entra! — ele mentiu. |Vc| fazia isso antes de descobrir o que |seu| padrão escondia por debaixo da echarpe felpuda.

A esposa ficou sem jeito após aquela declaração. Mas quis confirmar algumas coisas. Havia perguntas em sua cabeça que exigiam respostas, e tinham que ser vindas dele.

— ...mas ela já sabia disso?

— Do que está falando?! — claro que Katakuri entendeu, mas não queria estender uma provável discussão. E o pior que seria sobre a criada e não sobre sua boca.

— ...Katakuri... eu bati a porta e você permitiu que eu entrasse. Se fosse a |Seu Nome|, ela entraria de qualquer jeito, não é? Então você esconde alguma coisa para mim...

— ... — agora, foi ele quem ficou sem resposta.

— Mas eu sei o motivo agora. Não adianta dizer que ela não sabia! É por isso que come escondido de todos? De mim?!

— Já chega! — ele falou em um tom mais alto.

— Não, vamos conversar aqui e agora! — ela falava, controlando uma vontade inicial de chorar ali — Não podemos viver mais com segredos assim... não vê a que ponto chegamos.

Katakuri deu as costas, coçando a testa.

— Olha para mim... e me diga por que afinal... evitava comer junto com sua esposa? E junto com seus irmãos?

— ...Acho que você já sabe. — comentou Katakuri, ainda de costas para ela.

— Só ela sabia, então? Não minta, porque vou arrancar as informações dela para ver se fala a verdade.

— Não quero que se meta em detalhes sobre mim! — ele se virou novamente e a alertou.

— Ao menos me diga... se ela sabia... desse motivo pelo qual não tirava essa echarpe.

Ele fechou os olhos. Então, puxou sua echarpe totalmente de si, tirando-a do pescoço e voltou a encará-la.

— Sim. Ela viu acidentalmente e eu quase a matei, achando que ela te falaria. Era isso que eu evitava te mostrar... não queria que sentisse horror de mim.

As lágrimas dos olhos da mulher grávida começaram a descer. Ela foi encaixando as coisas em sua mente. Para ela, ele |te| maltratava às escondidas para que ela jamais falasse o que havia descoberto dele para si. Voltou a olhar para aquela boca cheia de dentes afiados. Seu horror não foi somente aquilo, mas a falta de confiança dele em lhe esconder. E pelo fato de aterrorizar |Seu Nome| para que não lhe falasse nada. Mas Katakuri não a aterrorizou como ela imaginava. Para ela, estava muito distante a realidade sobre o envolvimento amoroso e sexual de Katakuri com a criada.

— E agora... sente horror de mim, não é?

— Não... isso não é o pior... quem dera se fosse só isso o motivo para meu me aterrorizar...

— O que mais te aterroriza em mim?

— Seu caráter, Katakuri.

Ele ficou sério. Quando sério, apenas seus caninos ficavam para fora. Não era um rosto feio, pelo contrário. Apenas o que era diferente eram aqueles dentes que não eram típicos em humanos. Nem as cicatrizes em cada canto da boca que se estendia pelo rosto todo a espantou tanto.

— Tenho certeza que tem feito da vida de |Seu Nome| um inferno para se manter resguardado em seu segredinho!

— ...mas nós fizemos um acordo, a meu pedido... eu não forcei ela a nada.

— Claro que forçou! — ela alterou a voz — ela não costuma ter segredos comigo... e eu me lembro daquele dia, dela encolhida em pânico como um animal prestes a ser abatido... e você com aquela lança...

Katakuri seguia ouvindo em silêncio o desabafo em prantos dela.

— Por que não me contou isso antes? Ao menos para mim... eu não falaria nada se não quisesse...

— A verdade é que está horrorizada comigo por causa do meu rosto por completo, não é por causa da |Seu Nome|.

— As duas coisas, Katakuri! — ela voltou a se acalmar.

E isso o feriu por dentro. Ele se controlava para não sair quebrando tudo.

— ...por que veio me servir no lugar dela?

— Eu quis fazer uma surpresa, apenas... visto que estava aparentemente mais calmo e permitindo que lhe trouxessem comida aqui dentro. Sei que receberia ela aqui dentro... não venha dizer que ela deixaria só na porta.

Ele resmungou em um sonido curto e, ainda com a echarpe nas mãos, apertando-a com certo nervoso, voltou a falar com a esposa.

— Saia, por favor. Eu lhe peço.

— Com quiser, Katakuri. — e ela se retirou.

Quando ela saiu, ele foi até os pedaços caídos e começou a comer tudo. Extravasava a raiva devorando aquelas fatias rapidamente, sem saborear. Mas ele tiraria satisfações com |Seu Nome|.

 

— Mas patrão, como eu não deixaria minha patroa fazer o que queria?!

— Arranjava um jeito! Agora brigamos e tudo por sua culpa! — declarou o homem dos olhos de íris rosada.

— Perdoe-me. Jamais imaginaria que isso acontecesse.

— Deu tudo errado! — ele esfregava as mãos no rosto, principalmente na parte dos olhos.

— Precisa se acalmar, meu patrão. Aliás... no dia em que me pediu opinião, aconselhei a fazer aquilo...

— Chega, não precisa me lembrar do passado!

— Posso ao menos... fazer um chá para acalmá-lo?

— ...está bem.

— É o preto que você gosta?

— ...o que você quiser, |Seu Nome|.

— Vou rapidinho!

Logo a seguir, a esposa apareceu na sala. Viu Katakuri sentado, passando a mão na cabeça com ar de preocupação. Ela ainda tinha tantas coisas para esclarecer com ele, mas naquele humor dele... só pioraria as coisas. Ela passava a mão na barriga. Temeu que a criança viesse parecida com o pai “naqueles” detalhes. Ou se viesse ainda mais estranho... ela sabia que Katakuri era extremamente poderoso. Era considerado o melhor dos guerreiros da Família Charlotte.

Katakuri olhou para trás, exatamente onde estava sua esposa.

— ...não quero começar nenhuma discussão. — disse ele.

— Tudo bem...  — ela se aproximou e sentou ao lado dele. Ambos permaneceram calados.

|Vc| veio com o chá preto, que era dos preferidos do |seu| patrão.

— Aqui está, patrão... ah, patroa! Quer um pouco de chá também?

— Não, |Seu Nome|. Agora não...

|Vc| serviu o chá observando o clima entre |seus| patrões.

— Com licença. — |vc| se retirou. Mas parou ao ouvir a patroa pedir para esperar.

— |Seu Nome|...

O homem de cabelos cor marsala olhou para a esposa.

— ...quero que responda a verdade diante de nós dois.

— Ei! — o homem protestou.

— Espera aí, Katakuri! Apenas me confirme algo, |Seu Nome|...

|Vc| estava desconfiada com aquele clima e ainda mais com o interrogatório.

— ...você sempre entrava naquele casebre em que ele gosta de ficar sozinho comendo, não é?

A patroa olhou também para o esposo, vendo se ele |te| encarava para |te| forçar a responder o que ele quisesse. Katakuri manteve-se quieto, sem olhar nem para a esposa e nem para a criada.

— Eu batia a porta e ele vinha pegar. Ele não gosta que invadam a área dele enquanto come.

— Hum...

— Com licença, patrões... estou com algo no fogo, depois eu volto. — |vc| saiu rapidinho. Com isso, arranjou algo para cozinha de verdade, caso os patrões quisessem verificar se estava falando a verdade.

Após sair, continuaram no mesmo silêncio de antes...

 

Após o jantar – ainda separados –, cada um dos dois foi para a cama dormir. Ambos se sentiam constrangidos entre si. Katakuri, por causa do seu “segredo”; a mulher, por receio do comportamento e (um pouco) da aparência dele. Ainda não imaginava que ele teria aquela forma de boca e, para, ela era algo extremamente intimidador.

Quase chegando ao meio da madrugada, Katakuri acordou levemente suado. Sentia-se excitado, o efeito parecia surtir depois de longas horas. Olhou para a esposa e a viu dormindo. E ele mesmo a evitava nesse estado, com medo de machuca-la ou até mesmo o bebê. Ainda era cuidadoso com o filho que estava sendo gerado no corpo de uma mulher que aprendeu a amar. Mas não era o mesmo amor que desenvolveu por |Seu Nome|. E isso o deixava, como sempre, com pensamentos culposos. Mas ele precisava tanto do toque de sua verdadeira amada... e com aquela excitação, tudo piorava. Resolveu se levantar, ir até a cozinha e beber água, sem que ninguém o visse.

Ao se aproximar da cozinha, teve a impressão que tinha alguém do lado de fora. Parecia ouvir uns ruídos que não dava para reconhecer se eram risos ou choro. Pegou um copo d’água, bebeu quase num sorvo só e foi até lá fora de casa. Estava uma madrugada fria e uma |Seu Nome| estava sentada em um dos bancos, parecendo uma estátua.

— |Seu Nome|! — Katakuri |te| chamou.

|Vc| olhou em direção ao seu patrão.

— O que faz aí nesse frio? Para dentro!

|Vc| virou-se para frente, ignorando ele. O que estava acontecendo com |Seu Nome|? O enorme homem foi até |vc| e se pôs em |sua| frente. |Vc| ergueu a cabeça bem para olhar para |seu| patrão, que insistia.

— Por que está aqui congelando nesse frio?

— A insônia está me matando... e a ansiedade para dormir não me deixa quieta lá dentro do conforto do meu quarto.

— Quer entrar, por favor? Não posso permitir que fique aqui congelando. Se adoecer, minha esposa não vai gostar.

— Ela... tem pena de mim. Sou mais digna de pena que ela...

— |Seu Nome|... — ele ofereceu a mão. |Vc| olhou com desânimo, mas resolveu corresponder conforme o esperado por ele. Ele segurou sua mão e a fez levantar do banco — ...vem para dentro. Você não merece se congelar nesse frio.

— ...tudo bem.

|Vc| não podia deixar de olhar com um pouquinho do amor intenso que sentia por ele. E quanto mais |vc| se proibia de amá-lo, mais |vc| amava. Desejava. Vivia por ele. Se ele pudesse, ali mesme |te| puxaria para os braços e a aqueceria, beijaria, teria toda para si... mas não podia.

Ele |te| fez sentar a mesa.

— Quer beber alguma coisa?

— Patrão... não precisa se incomodar comigo...

— Fique aí. É uma ordem minha. — disse em tom amistoso — Vou fazer meu chá preferido para bebermos.

— Mas... não tem problema se nos virem aqui a sós? Que vão pensar?

— Em nada. E ninha esposa a tem quase como uma irmãzinha. Por isso que não posso fazer o que talvez fosse bom para nós...

— ...me devolver para a Mama?

— Isso. — ele explicava enquanto preparava o chá para eles dois. Serviu-a e se sentou diante dela. Aquela criatura enorme |te| servindo |te| deixava sem palavras. E ainda mais a confiança que ele tinha em |vc|. Quando pegou a xícara, desceu a echarpe, revelando-se para |vc|. Afinal, |vc| não o olhava com temor a não ser quando ele estava zangado. Katakuri não via na criada o horror que viu na esposa em descobrir |suas| presas, alvo de tantas zombarias no passado.

— Está bem? — ele perguntou.

— Eu... sim, estou.

— Refiro-me ao chá. Está ao seu gosto?

— Ah... sim... está gostoso. Mas eu me sinto estranha vendo meu patrão me servir...

— Precisa se esquentar para não se resfriar. E desde quando está com essa insônia?

— Ah... vez ou outra vem essas noites sem sono algum. É horrível, às vezes, passar longo tempo sozinha e no escuro... sem ter com quem conversar, ao menos.

— Quando você trabalhava para a Mama, era assim?

— Não... ela sempre me atarefava 24 horas por dia... sem deixar de contar os muitos dos seus irmãos menores que vivem com ela, que sempre ocupavam meu tempo.

— Sente saudade deles? Da vida que levava lá?

— Sim... mas também não me sinto bem em abandonar minha patroa agora. Talvez essa fase passe... com o nascimento do seu filho.

— É... — disse ele, olhando para a janela — eu ainda não me situei dentro dos fatos.

— Quais?

— De que vou ser pai. É... É como se eu nem conhecesse a minha esposa. E agora, ela nem fala comigo depois da briga que tivemos mais cedo... eu não sei como ainda consegui coloca-la naquele estado.

“Culpa minha, mesmo... e daquelas frutinhas!”, |vc| pensou.

— Isso vai passar... — |vc| comentou espontaneamente.

Nesse instante, ambos os olhos se fixaram uns nos outros, como se quisessem falar muito mais que aquele corriqueiro assunto. Era a necessidade de se possuírem um ao outro. De diminuir aquele espaço entre eles com um toque, um abraço, ou até mais que isso. Instantaneamente, ele estendeu as enormes mãos na mesa e |vc| colocou as |suas| mãos sobre as dele. Ambos não deixaram de curvar os lábios em um sorriso. |Vc| não conseguia olhar menos apaixonada para |seu| patrão. Ele entendia aquele |seu| olhar e sabia o quão difícil era guardar para si um sentimento como aquele... ele também passava pelo mesmo.

— ...precisamos nos afastar um do outro... pelo nosso bem. — |vc| comentou.

— Deixaria sua patroa e amiga?

— Se for preciso, sim. Não posso me permitir isso sendo que ela é casada com você! Vejo que você também não conseguiu superar nosso amor não-correspondido. Você também me ama...

Ele sentiu as bochechas arderem. Não pode evitar se enrubescer um pouco ao ouvir de |vc| que ele estava apaixonado. Por que isso? E |vc| não pode evitar um sorriso pequeno ao vê-lo se enrubescer. Instantemente, |vc| se curvou na mesa e beijou cada mão dele, que se permitiu e, fechando os olhos, deixou escapar um minúsculo suspiro.

— Eu o perdoo por qualquer atrito entre nós... afinal, não fui inicialmente uma boa criada, não é?

— E nem eu um bom patrão.

E foi a vez dele de se curvar e, puxando suas mãozinhas, beijou cada uma delas, |Vc| sentiu um de seus dentes menores passar levemente por |sua| pele e isso só |te| deixou mais apaixonada. Ambos possuíam o desejo louco de se estenderem ali mesmo, mas não podiam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amigos leitores desta fic da Nathy, daqui a 2 ou o próximo capítulo mesmo termina nossa eleição do vilão dessa fic. O placar atual: Oven - 4, Daifuku - 3, Mont-d'Or - 1, Perospero - 2. Podem enviar outros nomes, ou votar nos já citados. Votos repetidos não considerarei a partir de agora, tá? xD


	9. Abuso

De malas prontas, |vc| saia junto com seu patrão. Sem olhar para trás, |vc| estava decidida. Seria melhor que fosse embora, mesmo que a esposa de Katakuri fosse |sua| amiga. E por serem amigas que |vc| quis sair de onde era criada. Katakuri |te| acompanhava em silêncio. Lembrou-se quando chegou a (quase) devolvê-la para a Mama e ela implorando que não. Agora, as coisas inverteram. Afinal, não esperavam que o amor proibido entre eles acontecesse.

— Lembre-se do nosso acordo. Minha esposa nada saberá até que eu decida contar.

— Eu arrumei as malas às escondidas... apenas fui servir o chá de desjejum na cama e pronto. Fiquei devendo uma despedida decente... — |vc| disse.

— Tinha que ser assim, mesmo... — disse Katakuri.

Ele a levou para a Mama, com a desculpa que precisava de babás e que |vc| sozinha não daria a conta de tantos serviços. Afinal, se Katakuri não |te| quisesse, não |te| teria em casa. E |vc| afirmaria a Mama que estava de acordo com o patrão e que sentia falta de trabalhar para a Yonkou. Isso obviamente faria Big Mom feliz, concordando com a decisão do filho e |sua| opinião.

— Ah, será bom tê-la de volta, embora já tenha mais criadas aqui desde que você foi embora, |Seu Nome|! — disse Big Mom.

— Tudo bem, Mama.

— Mas, Katakuri... acho tão desnecessário essa troca! Poderia deixar |Seu Nome| com você e eu enviaria algumas babás.

— Não vejo mais utilidade nela... e os criados que tenho para cuidar de minha casa são suficientes. E ela tinha que se dividir entre serviços da casa e os cuidados com minha esposa. Com isso, peço algumas criadas mais específicas para ela e, em troca, devolvo-a.

— Humm... está bem, se quer assim. — Big Mom |te| puxou sem machucar pelos ombros — ela é minha novamente... como nos velhos tempos, não é, |Seu Nome|?

— Claro... e eu estava com saudades daqui! — |vc| disse.

— Então, vou me retirar agora. Com licença, Mama!

— Pode ir!

— ...obrigado por ter cuidado de nossa casa enquanto pode. — Katakuri disse a |vc|.

O olhar do seu agora ex-patrão |te| passava melancolia e insatisfação. E |vc| nada podia fazer para consolá-lo. Nem a |ti| mesma podia se consolar.

— C-claro... estarei sempre às ordens. — |vc| disse, controlando sua respiração que parecia mais intensa. |Vc| não queria dar a menor das suspeitas e agia tão friamente como se realmente nada existisse entre vocês.

Katakuri deu as costas, seguindo seu caminho aos afazeres na Ilha do Trigo. |Vc| sentia uma enrme tristeza |te| dominando aos poucos e fazia de tudo para se controlar diante da Mama, que observou a despedida de ambos.

— Ahhh! Katakuri é um mal-agradecido! — disse a enorme mulher, se sentando no trono enquanto olhava para |vc| — ou você aprontou alguma coisa que ambos escondem para não me aborrecer!

— Não... eu mesma sugeri ao meu patrão e ele concordou. Não estava conseguindo tanta coisa sozinha. — |vc| disse, tentando não gaguejar ao falar.

— Bem... pior que |vc| é só mais uma criada... mas sem conversas! Vá para seu local de trabalho!

— Sim, Mama!

Big Mom era a única que |vc| podia chamar de Mama, como os outros criados, sem perder a postura e o respeito ali. Os dias se passavam e |vc| tentava se concentrar na nostalgia em trabalhar novamente para a Mama, quando nenhum conflito era tão pesado como amar um patrão e, ainda por cima, casado. Um dos gêmeos de Katakuri, Charlotte Oven, observou |vc| enquanto o servia durante um encontro rápido com Big Mom, que queria tratar de alguns negócios com o quarto filho da Família Charlotte.

— Mama... vejo que tem bastante criados! — ele comentou, olhando para |vc| que o servia com chocolate quente.

— Isso é novidade, Oven?

— Não exatamente, mas... tenho andado muito tempo fora de casa e queria alguns para mim...

— Heh... pelo visto quer que eu ceda alguns dos meus. — disse a Mama, olhando-o de lado.

— Se a Mama quiser, claro! — ele pegou a xícada servida por |vc| e bebeu, acrescentando algo a |vc| — ei, garota! Você quem fez esse chocolate aqui?

— Sim... fui eu.

— Está muito bom!

— Já vi que vai pedir |Seu Nome| para ser sua criada! — concluiu Mama.

— Bem... ela cozinha bem? Tem jeito com os afazeres domésticos em geral? Se sim... eu  aceitaria.

Big Mom não era tola e conhecia bem aquele filho. Mas como |vc| não era preocupação para ela, resolveu aceitar a proposta do filho. |Vc| já o conhecia, mas de longe. Não lhe parecia nem bom e nem ruim. Que nem Daifuku, o outro gêmeo de Katakuri.

Então o mais velho dos irmãos havia |te| entregue para Big Mom e, agora, seria uma criada do mais jovem dos gêmeos.

|Vc|, sem saída, teve que aceitar a proposta e, no mesmo dia, Oven |te| levou para a Ilha dos Assados, o território o qual controlava e em que morava também. Mas Oven não tinha intenções específicas e exclusivas no |seu| serviço doméstico; ele costumava ter muitas empregadas com quem gostava de se divertir sexualmente e todas não tinham outra resposta além de “sim”. E para |vc|, ele tinha planos após algum tempo longe de sua ilha devido a missões a mando de sua mãe.

Ao chegar lá, |vc| se surpreendeu com a enorme casa e com a temperatura dela. Ali era um lugar quente. Levaria um tempo para |vc| se acostumar. |Vc| se perguntava por que Mama |te| entregou logo para Oven.

— Vamos entrando! — ordenou ele, indo à |sua| frente.

|Vc| nada respondeu, apenas concordando.

— Então, gatinha... que está achando daqui?

— ...bem.

— Só isso?

— É.

|Vc| não se sentiu bem em estender conversa com ele. Foi assim com Katakuri no início. Só que, diferente do antigo patrão, |vc| não se sentiu indiretamente atraída por aquele homem que emitia uma energia calorosa, mas não no sentido de agradável.

Ele pediu para que lhe fizesse um frango assado – um dos pratos que ele gostava, assados e grelhados em geral –, e |vc| fez do jeito que sabia. Agradou bastante o paladar do novo patrão, que lambia os dedos sem as luvas do molho que |vc| sabia fazer bem.

— Como sabe cozinhar bem, |Seu Nome|! Não acredito que Katakuri a dispensou! — disse enquanto lambia devagarinho o polegar grosso, com certo jeito de provocação.

— Mas ele e eu tivemos motivos...

— Motivos?

— Os que Mama havia lhe explicado. Não estava dando conta de tudo e ele me trocou por algumas babás para a esposa dele.

— Se eu fosse Katakuri jamais faria isso! — ele |te| olhou de cima para baixo — tem talento de sobra... e acredito que... saiba fazer outras coisas... tão bem como este franguinho.

Aquilo |te| deixou com um pouco de receio. Oven era provocativo de um jeito que não |te| agradava muito.

— ...faço o que posso, patrão.

— Hum... gosto do seu respeito. Raro encontrar criadas assim. Bem, eu vou lavar as mãos. Enquanto isso, leva uma bebida até meu quarto.

— Sim, patrão. Com licença!

|Vc| pegou um dos licores e levou-o junto com uma taça até o quarto. Ao entrar, |vc| ouviu a porta se fechar. Com o susto, |vc| quase deixa a bandeja cair. Era Oven que entrava no quarto.

— Pode deixar a bebida onde quiser.

— S-sim, patrão. — |vc| estava desconfiada com as atitudes de Oven, apenas o obedecia.

— |Seu Nome|, eu nem apresentei direito as normas dessa casa e o que deverá fazer para mim daqui em diante. — disse ele, se sentando no chão mesmo, pouco afastando de onde |vc| estava — como uma criada, terá que me obedecer em tudo... tudo. Não tolerarei qualquer desobediência. Não sou de contar tudo para a Mama... eu mesmo resolvo sozinho os problemas aqui... com o que é meu!

— T-tudo bem. — |vc| ligeiramente apertou os lábios. |Suas| mãos estavam juntas, apertando os dedos uns nos outros. Sim, |vc| estava meio tensa. A luxúria daquele homem não |te| deixava tranquila.

Será que ele |te| obrigaria a fazer o que estava imaginando?

— ...deite-se na cama. — ele ordenou.

— O... o quê?

— Deite-se na cama. Faça isso, por favor! — ele se levantou e pegou um pouco do licor, bebendo.

— M-mas... o que o patrão quer comigo?

— Quero que faça sem contestar o que mando. — ele |te| olhava firmemente.

|Vc| abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo. |Vc| estava realmente perdida. |Vc| foi até a cama e se deitou. Sequer havia tirado os sapatos. |Vc| não estava nem um pouco a vontade naquela cama, naquele situação, com aquele homem.

— Pelo visto Katakuri não aproveitou bem dos seus serviços... — Oven colocou o copo já vazio na bandeja e foi até |vc|, sentando-se na ponta da cama. Pegou seus pés e descalçou-os, deslizando os lábios carnudos por cima dos |tamanho dos seus| pés. Isso até |te| provocou um arrepio, mas ainda não se sentiu cômoda com aquela situação e |vc| retirou os pés das enormes mãos dele.

— Patrão... eu... sabe... não sirvo para esse tipo de coisa, sabe?

— Não serve? Então não foi bem orientada, não é? Ou Katakuri a mimou bastante!

— Não, ele não me mimou em nada! Apenas... não era de me tocar assim!

— Ahhh... logo vi, logo vi. — e ele se curvou na cama, subindo nela e se pondo em cima de você — É melhor que aprenda e acostuma... com tudo que seus patrões quiserem... e agora eu sou seu patrão, |Seu Nome|.

O enorme homem |te| encarava e |vc| fazia o mesmo com ele.

— ...Mama nunca ensinou suas criadas a se servirem desse jeito para seus patrões! — |vc| puxou coragem dentro do peito e disse firmemente, mas o outro começou a rir, enquanto deslizava a ponta do indicador sobre |sua| bochecha. Se Katakuri |te| fizesse isso, obviamente |vc| se renderia, aliás... resistiria firmemente por respeito a ele e a sua esposa. A estrutura corporal do homem era similar ao de Katakuri, mas nem isso |te| fazia ceder. Nem a lembrança... nem nada. |Vc| se determinou ali mesmo, que se não fosse a mulher de quem amava, não seria de mais ninguém. Mas... como lutar contra aquele homem de largos pulsos e mãos?

— ...não me contrarie, |Seu Nome|... — Oven disse em voz baixa, enquanto percorria com o indicador pelo |seu| pescoço, parando no meio do decote.

— Patrão... eu... peço que só por hoje... me poupe.

Oven |te| encarou seriamente. Era a primeira vez que uma criada tentava resistir a esses caprichos dele.

— Então quer me impor condições, |Seu Nome|?

— Sim. Mas não que eu queira ser rebelde...

|Vc| teve uma ideia. Sabia que resistir ali seria pior para |vc|, que não tinha voz o suficiente para convencer alguém |te| tirar dali. O jeito era entrar no jogo...

— Talvez... aos poucos eu me acostumasse com você... — |vc| fazia-se de manhosa propositalmente.

— Ahhh... mulheres, todas iguais! — ele saiu de cima de |vc|, mas |te| puxou para cima dele, deixando |vc| sobre o enorme peito dele. Pior que, com a lembrança de Katakuri, o contato físico só |te| despertava leve desejo, mas jamais |vc| se entregaria a Oven.

Mas... |vc| tinha que seguir o “jogo”.

— Sim, patrão... permita-me acostumar com você... foi tudo assim tão de repente... — |vc| pousou as mãos sobre os músculos do peitoral dele, que sorriu — sabe, meu outro patrão sequer me olhava direito nos olhos.

— Que desperdício... bom, parece que estamos nos entendendo aos pouquinhos.

|Vc| olhou rapidamente para a garrafa de licor. Outra ideia.

— Será que... podemos nos acostumar juntos?

— Como é ardilosa... — Oven falava quase rouco, sentindo a excitação tomar todo seu corpo diante da criatura bem menor que ele — parece que está tramando alguma coisa.

“Droga!”, |vc| pensou, mas mantinha sua artística atuação.

— Por que tramaria? Não preciso esconder nada dos meus patrões.

— Vem, me beija... apenas isso, ao menos.

“Ah, e agora? Não o quero beijar!”, |vc| olhou novamente para a garrafa. |Vc| mencionou em sair dos braços dele e este |te| segurou pelos braços |formato dos seus|, não permitindo que se mova.

— Para onde vai, |Seu Nome|?

— Não sairei daqui... e não tem como sair. Apenas queria servir o licor na cama.

Oven lambeu os lábios brevemente. Estava com a pulga atrás da orelha, mas permitiu |vc| buscar o licor.

— Pode servir... vamos juntos beber, que tal?

— ...claro, se o patrão me permitir.

Oven |te| soltou. |Vc| saiu de cima dele e pegou a garrafa e o copo.

— Jamais imaginei que um patrão permitisse que um criado bebesse junto com ele.

— Se o patrão quer, o criado faz. Simples assim. Entendendo como funcionam as coisas, |Seu Nome|?

— Como quiser, Sr. Oven...

|Vc| colocou um pouco na taça, segurando a garrafa.

— ...ainda espero o meu beijo, |Seu Nome|. — Oven lembrou seu desejo, colocando os braços para trás e apoiando a cabeça neles.

— Claro...

|Vc| o serviu, colocando a beira da taça nos lábios dele que bebericava calmamente a bebida.

— Meu beijo, |Seu Nome|...

|Vc| fechou os olhos, colocando em mente a imagem do homem que realmente amava para pousar os lábios sobre os dele, que eram bem maiores. |Vc| sugava levemente a carne do lábio superior do outro que começava a sentir o sexo latejar aos poucos. Ele levou a mão até o laço que mantinha sua capa alaranjada e desfez o laço. |Vc| afastou os |seus| lábios dos dele. Inconscientemente, |vc| estava levemente excitada, mas tudo que |te| deixava assim era associado a Katakuri. Até aquele |seu| fingimento era movido pela inspiração em |seus| desejos oprimidos pelo ex-patrão.

— Por que parou? — perguntou Oven, que estava de olhos fechados desde que |vc| o beijou.

|Vc| colocou mais um pouco de licor nos lábios dele, que bebericava calmamente. Ele abriu os olhos, fitando-os em |vc|. Tirando a capa, voltou a puxá-la mais para si, deixando os rostos poucos centímetros afastados.

— Quer se acostumar aos pouquinhos, não é, mocinha?

— Sim...

Era horrível para |vc| aquele fingimento, mas era preciso ganhar a confiança dele... naquele momento.

— Solte a garrafa. — ele ordenou. |Vc| o fez.

Ele pegou em |seus| pulsos e os guiou, fazendo |suas| mãos deslizarem pelo peitoral robusto dele. A pele quente, os mamilos grandes e de bico ereto. Não diferente de Katakuri. Aquilo |te| confundia, mas |vc| se mantinha concentrada.

|Vc| sentiu que deveria se soltar mais. Oven parecia adivinhar o que tramava. Mas este só se concentrava em |vc|, acariciando |seus| cabelos |cor e tipo deles|, curvando-se para tocar o nariz em sua cabeça e aspirar longamente.

— Tem um cheirinho doce... — ele disse, quase com os lábios também colados nos seus cabelos.

|Vc| queria empurrá-lo cada vez que se lembrava de Katakuri. Arrependia-se da ideia que teve com ele de sair da Ilha do Trigo. Jamais imaginou que passaria por isso.

— Permita-me massageá-lo nas costas? — |vc| perguntou.

— Ora... quer me entreter antes de nos “conhecermos”?

— Não posso?

— Deve... — Oven só |te| soltou para se virar de costas. |Vc| imediatamente montou em cima daquelas costas enormes e começou a massagear pelos ombros. Músculos tão firmes... que |suas| mãos mal conseguiam apertar direito.

|Vc| parou somente para entregar a garrafa, que era meio pesada para pegar com uma mão somente, como se sugerisse que bebesse. Oven assim fez, bebendo longos goles e dando a garrafa novamente para você.

— Assim que gosto! — ele exclamou, enquanto sentia a própria ereção contra o colchão. Foi ótimo ele |te| entregar a garrafa novamente. |Vc| deixou-o relaxar bem... até sentir que era a hora em que, habilidosamente e rapidamente, usar suas mãos para atacar com a garrafa na cabeça dele. Sim, |vc| quebrou com força a garrafa em direção ao final da cabeça de Oven, que pareceu sentir o efeito, ficando tonto. |Vc| saiu de cima dele em um pulo, destrancando a porta com certa dificuldade, mas conseguindo fugir dali que nem uma louca.

 

— Como?! — a esposa de Katakuri ficou chocada — Por que se desfez de |Seu Nome|?!

— Tive que fazer essa troca por criadas que saibam cuidar de você melhor nessa nova fase!

— Não, Katakuri, não!!!! — ela gritou, fazendo-o perder um pouco o controle.

— Abaixe esse tom! Não estou brigando e nem quero isso com você!

— Você tem sido horrível, comigo! A única pessoa que confiava... você tira de mim!

— Poderá confiar nas outras!

Katakuri havia recebido de Mama duas babás experientes que sabiam cuidar de gestantes e de crianças menores.

— Foi preciso que |Seu Nome| saísse daqui!

— Por quê? Acha que ela só atrapalharia em me ajudar a cuidar do meu filho?!

— Ela não era boa nisso, nem quando era ordenada a cuidar dos meus irmãozinhos menores! Fiz uma escolha adequada. Lembre-se, minha esposa... criados não são bichos de estimação. São pessoas a serviço da família, antes de qualquer coisa!

A esposa dele sacudia a cabeça negativamente. Esta se sentou na cadeira mais próxima, acariciando sua barriga. Katakuri se aproximou, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela. Fitava-a enquanto esta chorava em silêncio, sem olhar para ele. Ele levou uma mão até o ventre da esposa, que afastou a mão dele com a própria.

— Não me toque!

— Não pode me impedir de me preocupar com você... e nosso filho!

— Devia pensar nisso antes de se desfazer de |Seu Nome|. Aliás... talvez ela tenha dado sorte por não passar mais pelos seus maus tratos!

— Nunca a maltratei... já falamos sobre isso!

— Não acredito em você, meu marido! Sequer me consultou antes de devolvê-la a Mama! Juro que estou te odiando, viu?!

Katakuri ficou de pé, zangado com o que ouviu.

— O que tem a esconder mais de mim? Fala! — ela o encarava.

— Já chega dessa conversa, minha esposa. Vou me retirar!

E ele saiu da área onde estavam. A esposa chorava copiosamente, arrependida daquele casamento. Afinal, aquele casamento não foi uma escolha sua. Com |Seu Nome| ao lado, pode aceitar passivamente o que lhe foi destinado.

— Eu vou recuperar a |Seu Nome|. Juro que vou!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fim de votação: Oven foi escolhido pra ser o vilão dessa fic ^^ que comecem as piores tretas!


	10. Tortura

— Onde está aquela vadia?!

Oven, com a mão na cabeça, procurava por |vc| que nem um doido. Estava obviamente furioso. Ser enganado e atacado daquele jeito era algo inadmissível. Ele castigaria |vc|.

Enquanto isso, |vc| tinha sido barrada antes de sair de casa.

— Por favor, preciso sair daqui! Soltem-me!

— Sinto muito, mas não podemos autorizar isso! Nosso patrão nos mataria!

— Por favor, eu imploro! — |vc| pedia quase em lágrimas.

— Então a acharam! — Oven emitiu um calor quase insuportável, fazendo os criados a soltarem. |Vc| caiu no chão, mas saiu se arrastando pelo chão e dirigiu-se a grande saída da porta. Ao empurrar a porta, |vc| recolheu as mãos imediatamente, devido ao calor similar a uma chapa. Oven estava atrás de |vc|, com uma mão na porta e transmitindo seu calor.

— Por favor... me perdoe! Eu... — |vc| implorou com a cabeça baixa.

— Só perdoo se for corretamente punida... — disse ele, lambendo os lábios.

 

|Vc| estava em uma situação embaraçosa e complicada. Oven havia |te| capturado e havia te colocado presa no porão. Com as mãos amarradas no alto de um tronco. Nua. Jamais pensou em |sua| vida passar por isso. O calor naquele lugar era intenso. |Sua| pele |cor dela| estava levemente molhada de suor.

Oven observava malicioso para |seu| corpo. Estava sentado em um banquinho em frente a |vc|, porém distante. Estava apenas sem sua capa, exibindo seu peitoral robusto. Os olhos do homem brilhavam ao passar por todas as curvas do |seu| corpo.

|Sua| cabeça estava baixa, recusando olhar para aquele homem louco. |Vc| só se preparava para o pior, contra |sua| vontade. E ninguém podia entrar ali e |te| defender, |te| tirar dali.

— |Seu Nome|.

Oven |te| chamava para que olhasse para ele, mas |vc| se recusava a olhá-lo.

— |Seu Nome|... levanta essa cabeça... que não soube pensar quando me atacou daquele jeito.

Ele se levantou e caminhou até |vc| no tronco. Ajoelhou-se com um dos joelhos e levantou |seu| queixo com o indicador. |Vc| estava de olhos fechados, recusando olhá-lo. Abrir os olhos era ter que encarar tanto a própria nudez forçada a ser exposta como a cara daquele homem cheio de intenções surreais.

— Não vou mata-la... seria um desperdício! — Oven seguia falando calmamente — Mas não posso deixar passar sua desobediência, |Seu Nome|... não mesmo! — ele pegou em |seu| rosto com força, fazendo |vc| abrir os olhos. Ordenou mais furioso — olhe já para mim!!!

E |vc| acabou obedecendo. Ele sorriu malicioso novamente, soltando seu rosto e descendo com os dedos até seu peito, logo tocando o seio esquerdo. |Vc| apertou os dedos dos pés. Ele seguiu acariciando o seio esquerdo e aumentou a temperatura da ponta dos dedos, fazendo |seu| bico sentir desconforto de queimadura.

— Por favor... devolva-me para a Mama... — |vc| arriscou em pedir isso.

— Silêncio... não pedi suas opiniões... — Oven desceu com o mesmo dedo até o umbigo, deixando avermelhado por onde ele |te| tocava. De repente, |vc| pensou em Katakuri e sentiu ficar vermelha, mas não por causa do calor do seu patrão, mas por pensar em seu ex-patrão. E se ele estivesse vendo |vc| naquela cena de abuso?

|Vc| até sentiu  aquele misto de desconforto e prazer. Mas |seu| semblante não expressava o mínimo de prazer. |Vc| estava envergonhada por estar nua diante daquele homem, que arrancou as roupas sem alguma delicadeza e |te| amarrou pelos pulsos em um dos troncos ali.

— Aqui era uma área onde colocava alguns para serem castigados, quando faziam algo de errado. Sinto até uma nostalgia com esse momento... — o homem dos cabelos que lembravam uma chama simples de fogo descia o dedo pelando de calor até em direção ao clitóris, fazendo |vc| dobrar uma das pernas e gritar de dor. Lá, ele ainda aumentou a temperatura — Isso que acontece... quando algum criado meu se atreve a me desobedecer...

— AAAHHH! Isso dói!!!

— ...e você... não só me desobedeceu, como me enganou e me deu uma garrafada na cabeça... ainda sinto dor... e enquanto não passar minha dor, eu vou te fazer sentir dor também!

Mas ele resolveu parar de queimar aquela região, agora apenas acariciando. |Vc| desceu a perna, começando a se mover apenas com os quadris. |Vc| ainda sentia a região doer, mas também a reagir com aquelas carícias em forma de leve pressão.

— Posso te dar muito mais que prazer... era só você ter aproveitado a oportunidade de conquistar seu patrão, |Seu Nome|... — Oven direcionava seu rosto perto de |sua| intimidade e continuava a explorar |seu| clitóris — é gostoso aqui... quando vocês criadas são tocadas... não é?

— Ahhh.... hmmm... não... sim... não! — |vc| sacudia a cabeça, respirando mais intensamente.

— Heh... eu percebi. Parece que nem a dor está atrapalhando... — ele levou a língua até o seu íntimo para estimular ali, mas |vc| fechou as pernas com força, recusando com aquela atitude que ele prosseguisse. Oven |te| olhou com fúria e forçou-|te| abrir as pernas, afastando os |seus| joelhos com força. Tocou com a língua quente em |seu| clitóris, fazendo |vc| arregalar os olhos. As reações autônomas eram inevitáveis, ainda que quisesse resistir. E a imagem de Katakuri vinha em |sua| mente. Como |vc| queria que ele |te| tirasse dali... que ele golpeasse o irmão e |te| levasse novamente para a casa dele. Jamais imaginou que, evitando qualquer constrangimento e situação comprometedora que magoasse a esposa, levasse |vc| a passar por tudo aquilo.

|Vc| começou a chorar em silêncio. As lágrimas desciam quente pelo |seu| rosto, enquanto Oven passava com pressão a ponta da língua em cima do clitóris, descendo até a entrada de |sua| vagina. |Vc| apertou os lábios, tentava resistir às reações do |seu| próprio corpo. Não queria gozar diante dele, não queria dar esse gosto. Concentrava-se na dor, que ainda |te| incomodava.

— Parece que meu irmão mais velho a manteve conservada... melhor ainda... pois terei o maior prazer em ter seu corpo... ainda intocável...

Não... já tinha sido bem mais explorada pelo |seu| patrão anterior e isso com |seu| consentimento. Apenas não tiveram relação sexual direta. E por isso mesmo que não podia se permitir que este fosse mais além que Katakuri. |Seu| corpo era dele, mesmo que fosse casado. |Vc| reagiu novamente, agora chutando sem força bruta a cabeça dele.

— Mate-me. — |vc| disse.

Oven não poupou em |te| esbofetear. |Vc| gritou com o golpe, mas |vc| até preferia isso que ser sexualmente abusada por ele.

— Parece que não aprendeu a lição! ...pois bem, cansei de dar prazer em receber seus ataques de volta! Vai perecer aí do jeito que está, sem comida e bebida por um dia! Se... — voltou a estimular o bico dos |seus| seios — mudar de opinião... tirarei do castigo. Enquanto não me satisfazer, não se satisfará de uma boa vida na minha casa! Ouviu?!

Mas isso não significava que ele sairia dali. Apenas deixou de |te| estimular e apenas estimulou-se enquanto observava |seu| corpo.

— Continua olhando! — ele ainda queria que o olhasse, enquanto se masturbava diante de você e fez questão de ejacular em |vc|, em direção ao |seus| seios, mas o sêmen desceu até em direção ao |seu| estômago.

Limpou-se, colocando sua capa e saindo do porão batendo o portão com força. A escuridão daquele local |te| arrepiava. Fazia |vc| ter a sensação dos dedos dele percorrendo por suas regiões particulares. Do calor insuportável dele e daquele lugar. Mas algo |te| fez feliz: não |te| possuiu sexualmente por completo. Só por não ser penetrada por aquele feliz, isso já |te| passava uma sensação de paz, mesmo com a ameaça de ficar sem se alimentar por um dia.

Mas nenhum castigo era pior que ficar longe de Katakuri...

 

— Mama!!! Por favor, diga-me se está com |Seu Nome|! — pediu a esposa de Katakuri pelo den den mushi.

— Não é possível que eu tenha que parar meus negócios para um pedido desses! Por que não impediu Katakuri antes? — Big Mom até bocejou. Aturar uma ligação sem muita importância para ela não era algo bom.

— Ele não me consultou! E eu quero |Seu Nome| de volta!

— Acho que já é tarde... ela sequer está comigo!

— ...quê?! — a esposa parecia desacreditada.

— Agora é criada de outro filho meu... e só ele tem poder sobre ela. Quer falar com meu filho Oven?

— Quero! Onde ele está agora?!

— E Katakuri vai permitir que você dê ordens na casa no lugar dele? — Big Mom perguntou de forma debochada.

— ...não me importo com o que ele pensa!

— Oh!

Mama se surpreendeu com a atitude da nora. Tudo isso por causa de uma criada!

— Onde mora Oven? Eu vou até a casa dele e negociarei com ele!

— Eu te mostrarei onde ele mora, mas duvido que Katakuri permita isso!

Katakuri pronuncia o nome da esposa zangado, fazendo ambas em cada lado da linha parar de falar. Mas a esposa dele não se intimidou.

— Diga-me onde ele reside!

— Não tem o direito de incomodar Mama com esses caprichos! — Katakuri reclamava e ela não parecia se importar.

Mama falou da Ilha dos Assados e resolveu desligar por conta própria, não por causa do filho.

— Dá isso aqui! — Katakuri tomou o den den mushi da mão da esposa.

— Agora quer controlar até minhas ligações?

— Pensei que tinha entendido minha explicação.

— E você, pelo visto... não entendeu a minha explicação! — ela parou de discutir ao sentir certa tontura, sendo acudida pelo próprio marido — Não quero sua ajuda!

— Não seja teimosa! Pare de discutir e vem comigo!

Katakuri a pôs sentada na cadeira de balanço que havia na sala da casa. Ela o olhava bufando. Ela havia sentindo um mal-estar que a tirou firmeza e voz, quase a fazendo desmaiar.

— Deve cuidar de sua saúde e a do nosso filho!

— Devia pensar nisso... antes de me separar de |Seu Nome|.

As duas babás vieram até os dois.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Ela não se sente bem. Fiquem com ela. Eu vou resolver uma coisa.

A esposa abriu os olhos aparentemente exaustos e olhou para ele.

— Katakuri...

— Não fale mais nada. Descanse. Eu prometo que poderá falar com ela e assim, ambas poderão se encontrar.

— ...

— Sr. Katakuri, fique tranquilo! Nós vamos cuidar dela, pode ir seguro.

— Fique aí, a senhorita! — Katakuri ordenava sem nenhuma pressão que a irritasse.

Temendo que isso pudesse abalar a saúde dela e do bebê, Katakuri resolveu ir até Oven e negociar com ele. E por que sua esposa tinha que se dar tão bem com |Seu Nome|?! Pelo bem da saúde de sua família que tinha em casa, precisava trazer a ex-criada de volta. E ambos que tanto evitaram isso...

 

— Como tem passado? — Oven entrava sem nenhuma cerimônia no porão, vendo como |vc| estava. |Vc| estava dormindo profundamente — Oi! Acorda!

— ...hum?

— Teve uma boa noite de sono, não é? Bom saber... apenas vim ver como estava... — ele se aproximou e, ajoelhando, já foi pegando em |seu| rosto e forçando a olhar para ele. Nessa hora que |vc| se tocou e começou a se sacudir nervosa, como se quisesse sair dali. Ele parou |vc| segurando pelos tornozelos — ...quieta! Ainda não me esqueci de ontem... como castigo por me resistir, ficará um dia sem comer. Hoje à noite... vamos continuar o que eu estava animado de fazer ontem... se me irritar, será mais um dia sem comer. Pense bem, |Seu Nome|.

Ele soltou os |seus| tornozelos e voltou a encarar-|te|. |Vc| o olhava séria, perdida... sem saber o que fazer. Por sorte, não estava frio... e estar nua naquele lugar quente e abafado era menos incômodo – ainda que ficar exposta daquele jeito era constrangedor.

— ...Sr. Oven... permita-me fazer um pedido?

— Não. Aliás, pode... se até eu considerar, posso permitir o que me pedir. O que é?

— ...se ao menos... o patrão fizer de tudo, menos sexo... eu aceito lhe proporcionar o prazer que quiser!

Oven gargalhou, levantando-se.

— Logo o melhor quer me impedir, |Seu Nome|? Você é uma criadinha muito mal-acostumada! Não sabe seu lugar e, mesmo depois das minhas punições, ainda acha que pode negociar de igual para igual?

— Sr. Oven... não tenho condições para o que deseja... ahhh! — |seus| pulsos doíam acorrentados no tronco. Aquela posição com os braços para cima estava dando certo formigamento nas articulações dos ombros.

— Heh... pelo pouco que experimentei ontem... — ele se aproximou novamente e começou a fungar o |seu| pescoço, esfregando os lábios e a ponta do nariz contra |sua| pele, para cima e para baixo, fazendo |vc| se arrepiar mais de cócegas que excitação — você consegue sentir facilmente minhas carícias... — ele levou a enorme mão contra |sua| barriga e começou a deslizar sobre ela.

— Agh... então... lhe peço...

— Não! — ele enfatizou — Vou te consumir toda... — falava o homem com a boca colada no |seu| pescoço, cheio de luxúria, rouco, louco de desejo já. Isso em plena manhãzinha — você vai ser meu desjejum... sua criadinha safada!

O den den mushi dele tocou. Contrariado, ele saiu do |seu| pescoço e atendeu.

— Sou eu.

A voz do outro lado da linha fez Oven ficar surpreso. |Vc| ouviu a voz e reconheceu quem era. Por dentro, |vc| gritava de felicidade, mas por fora |vc| continha essa alegria.

— Irmão Katakuri... que surpresa sua ligação! O que deseja? Alguma ordem da Mama?

— Vou até aí explicar o que é. Sim, é algo relacionado à Mama. Depois eu falo, estou com pessoas aqui.

— Ótimo! Venha! — Oven olhou para |vc| naquele momento — Gostaria de saber como está aquela sua ex-criada?

— Não. Ela não me interessa. Vou encerrar agora, até mais tarde!

Katakuri desligou. Oven guardou o den den mushi e riu debochadamente.

— Ainda bem que ele não tem interesse em você... senão, seria obrigado a disfarçar seu castigo e seria mais complicado para mim. Não quero te tirar daí tão cedo... e mais, vai ficar aí bem quietinha quando Katakuri chegar até minha casa! Aliás, gritos daí não ultrapassarão dessa porta! — ele indicou a grande porta de ferro.

— ...sim senhor.

Era desilusão completa para |vc|. Katakuri foi frio e rápido. “Ela não me interessa”. Ele não queria |te| ver, o negócio era algo relacionado à Mama. Ele havia mesmo |te| esquecido. E para |vc|, aquele seria o fim... morreria de fome naquele tronco, pois |vc| não conseguia se entregar sob livre e espontânea vontade para Charlotte Oven, |seu| atual patrão.

— Dessa vez eu terei que pular o desjejum... tenho que preparar algumas coisas aqui, mas... você será o meu jantar ou ceia. É o seu limite, |Seu Nome|. Se não me ceder direitinho, já sabe... passará fome e sede até secar. Vai querer isso?

|Vc| não negou e nem afirmou nada. Oven riu e saiu dali.

 

As horas passaram. Katakuri era recebido por Oven em sua casa.

— Então meu irmão... quer comer alguma coisa?

— Não... apenas vim propor um negócio. Já falei com a Mama e ela disse que eu podia fazer o que quisesse.

— E... o que é? — Oven tinha certo pressentimento que |vc| seria mencionada.

— Preciso da |Seu Nome| novamente.

— Ah...

— Bem... na verdade minha esposa. Ela está prestes a dar a luz e ela está sentindo falta da sua criada, ambas são muito amigas.

— Amigas? Desde quando criados são amigos?

— É... também discordo dessas relações, mas |Seu Nome| tem sido muito companheira da minha esposa e ambas formaram um bom vínculo de amizade. E... eu não a consultei quando entreguei |Seu Nome| para a Mama. Ela está em um estado que não pode se aborrecer... temo pelo meu filho.

— Aaah! — Oven resmungou.

— Por que está resmungando?

— É que... ela tem sido muito útil para mim... ela cuida bem da casa quando estou em meus negócios.

Katakuri teve uma leve e ruim impressão, mas não ficou fixado nisso. Ainda.

— Eu... vou consulta-la antes... — Oven não sabia naquela hora a desculpa perfeita para evitar que |Seu Nome| fosse entregue novamente a Katakuri.

— Sim, traga ela aqui. — Katakuri se sentou, esperando que o irmão a trouxesse.

“Essa não!!!”, pensou Oven.

— Eu... vou busca-la, mas antes me permita trazer um licor!

— Ah... já não bebo mais como antes.

— Só uma tacinha! Já volto!

Oven disfarçava sua preocupação com camaradagem. Katakuri se aproveitou e usou sua habilidade de prever o que aconteceria. O que viu o deixou horrorizado. |Vc| nua, amarrada a um tronco em condições péssimas, aparentemente passando mal. Ele se levantou, apertando os dedos nas mãos, nervoso. Não podia ser real aquela imagem prevista.

O irmão gêmeo mais novo teve uma ideia louca e estava colocando em prática ali mesmo: colocava um sonífero na taça que ofereceria ao irmão. Tempo para preparar |Seu Nome| em relação ao pedido de retorno do homem de cabelos de cor marsala. Ela deveria negar e convencer Katakuri que estava bem com Oven.

— Aqui está nosso licor, meu irmão Katakuri!

Este nem queria saber de mais nada. Tinha que confirmar aquela imagem que captou em sua previsão.

— Leve-me até |Seu Nome| agora.

— Mas... para quê tanta presa? Relaxe... depois eu a chamarei.

Faíscas pareciam brotar dos olhos de Katakuri, fazendo Oven mudar a expressão falsa de tranquilidade.

— ...agora! — Katakuri foi calmo e firme na ordem pronunciada.

— Não sei o porquê dessa súbita mudança de humor... o que está havendo?

Katakuri saiu da sala e se dirigiu ao porão. Já conhecia aquele casarão e sabia bem daquele porão, vagamente mas sabia.

— Katakuri! Sei que é meu irmão, mas por que invade assim minha casa? Espere! — Oven parecia preocupado.

Ao parar com a mão na maçaneta, Katakuri olhou para o irmão. Ele estava como quem tivesse feito algo de errado, o que de fato tinha feito.

— ...|Seu Nome|?

Ele observou boquiaberto |seu| estado. O lugar estava terrivelmente abafado, nem parecia que circulava ar ali dentro. |Vc| estava meio tonta, faminta e principalmente sedenta. Tinha marcas de leves queimaduras – partes em que Oven passou a ponta dos dedos.

— Eu tenho que explicar por que ela está desse jeito!

Nada adiantou Oven se pronunciar. O irmão mais velho foi até |vc| e |te| pegou pelo rosto, fazendo |vc| levantá-lo.

— Á...água... — |vc| pedia nos delírios de |sua| febre.

— Katakuri, ela está aí por que foi rebelde a ponto de me atacar...

— Eu imagino o porquê dela ter te atacado e ter parado aqui! — ele estava furioso, cortando a explicação do outro.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele desacorrentou |seus| pulsos, fazendo |vc| cair no chão.

— Katakuri! Deixa-me explicar! Você não pode tomar o que é meu, agora!

Katakuri pegava |vc| nos braços e se dirigia para fora. Oven se pôs a frente do portão.

— Não quero que a leve!

— Seu desgraçado!

“Desgraçado”. Oven ficou chocado em ser xingado pela primeira vez pelo irmão que, junto com Daifuku, era mais próximo.

— Mas não é você que acabou de afirmar que são desnecessárias ligações afetivas com nossos criados?

— Ela é uma humana! Não acredito que ela tenha quase te matado a ponto de padecer em um tronco como uma escrava! Eu sei, Oven... o que deve ter acontecido. Você a forçou a ser mais que uma criada, não foi?

— Não exatamente...

— Saia da minha frente!

Oven deixou a passagem livre e Katakuri levou |vc| do jeito que estava.

— Era então só isso que queria? Essa criadinha rebelde? Você precisa conhecê-la melhor! Ela é abusada!

Katakuri ignorou as desculpas esfarrapadas do gêmeo mais novo e seguiu com você para fora daquela casa quente e infernal. Antes de pisar nas ruas e partir para o navio, ele a cobriu com um pano de cor preta e a levou como um embrulho. Teve que disfarçar diante dos outros. As pessoas abriam caminho assustadas para ele passar. Ele andava em passos brutos, aparentemente apressados. Ele estava nervoso e nem estava aí para o que pensavam.

Dentro do seu navio, Ele tratou de colocar |vc| em sua própria cama, mandando que alguns especialistas da saúde presentes dessem uma observada em |seu| corpo. Ele assistiu toda a vistoria, apertando as presas incisivas contra o lábio inferior, quase se ferindo.

— Sr. Katakuri, ela apresenta marcas de queimaduras em partes do corpo, mas nada que a deixe em risco de morte. Mas ela está aparentemente sem comer e beber por muitas horas. Os lábios estão ressecados e ela pareceu que foi exposta a um calor descomunal. O corpo dela está fragilizado.

— ...certo. Deixem-me só com ela. Eu a cuidarei a partir de agora.

— Sim, senhor!

Ele aproximou do corpo ainda nu, porém já coberto por lençóis. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama. Observava |seu| rosto aparentemente cansado, abatido. Ele se atreveu a acariciar a testa que ainda estava suada. Ela estava pior quando a resgatou.

Sua esposa estava certa... ela jamais deveria sair de sua casa na Ilha do Trigo...


	11. Inesperado

Era uma situação terrível. Ver |Seu Nome| naquele estado... e no fundo, culpava-se. Katakuri não poderia mais perdoar o irmão – embora |vc| não fosse membro da família. Como um homem podia fazer tal atrocidade com |seu| corpo? Ele tinha certeza que |vc| resistiu a algum tipo de abuso.

Ficava um pouco tenso com aquilo, na tentativa de relaxar mais, removia seu colete expondo seu corpo forte e suas tatuagens, devagar ia removendo a echarpe felpuda e a deixando de lado, mostrando assim sua boca. Ninguém estava ali para ver e |vc| estava dormindo profundamente.

— Culpa minha...

Ele ainda estava ajoelhado ao |seu| lado na cama. Atreveu-se a tirar o lençol que |te| cobria e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente por breves segundos. Aquelas marcas... agora já tratadas. Mas quando |te| viu em feridas abertas, quase atacou Oven. Mesmo com aqueles curativos, |seu| corpo parecia belo para ele. Afinal, nada em |vc| seria imperfeito, visto que |vc| jamais o viu assim.

— Eu deveria ter previsto antes... jamais permitiria que saísse de minha casa para sofrer nas mãos do meu irmão!

O Comandante Doce olhava para as curvas do |teu| corpo despido. Tão bela aos olhos dele... ou simplesmente bela. Os detalhes do seu corpo |tipo dele| despertava no homem um desejo louco de tê-la, mas jamais |te| obrigaria a fazer algo que não quisesse... ainda mais amarrando |vc| num poste e torturando até aceitar a se deitar com ele. Nunca. Oven ainda estava sob a mira do ódio de Katakuri.

|Seu Nome| não era uma simples criada. Era amiga de sua esposa, sua própria amiga também. Sua amada.

— Você é uma mulher incrível, |Seu Nome|... e sabe bem que gosto de você. Não há mais tantos segredos entre nós. Conhecemo-nos tão bem... espero que fique boa logo! Você vai voltar para minha casa e vamos viver sob o mesmo teto, independente do que pensar ou suspeitar minha esposa. Aliás, ela sente muito sua falta...

|Vc| começou a se mexer na cama, sentindo um pouco de frio e esfregando as mãos em |seus| próprios braços. Katakuri colocou o lençol de volta e a echarpe também.

— ...que frio. — |vc| pronunciou baixinho, quase sem mover a boca.

— |Seu Nome|...

— ...patrão? — |vc| virou devagarinho o rosto para olhá-lo. |Sua| visão ainda parecia turva e só melhorava aos poucos.

— Sim, sou eu seu patrão. Novamente.

— Ah... ele vai me matar!

|Vc| parecia delirar em |suas| palavras. Katakuri colocou a ponta dos dedos em |sua| testa e viu que estava febril.

— Fique aí... já venho com um remédio!

Saiu e ordenou a duas das enfermeiras que estivesse com |Seu Nome|.

 

— Então... está trazendo de volta a |Seu Nome|? — um dos criados se surpreendia ao ouvir o patrão do outro lado do den den mushi?

— Sim. Deem essa notícia a minha esposa. Preciso que ela se acalme!

— Já estamos cuidando dela. As enfermeiras também. Agora, ela quis ficar sozinha para dormir um pouco.

— Então não a acordem! Falem quando ela estiver acordada. Já estou indo para a casa!

Ele encerrou o den den mushi. Foi até o quarto onde |vc| estava.

A esposa de Katakuri estava deitada na cama, com um frasco pequeno em mãos. Veneno. Ela olhava fixamente para o frasco, respirando profundamente a cada inspiração. Ela estava com a mente perturbada em diversos conflitos, juntamente com o medo e a insegurança do futuro. Estava com o filho prestes a nascer. E ela se sentia tão vazia longe de |Seu Nome|. Aquelas enfermeiras não lhe davam a companhia de melhor amiga como |vc|.

Sentia raiva do marido. Mas não do filho que esperava. Estava perdida... e não se sentia aberta para conversar nada sobre o que sentia. Ela escondia bem o veneno quando alguém entrava no quarto. Tinha uma decisão se caso não aguentasse mais. Aquele veneno era uma substância tóxica que havia pegado às escondidas na área onde estavam produtos de limpeza. Enquanto os criados não estavam ali perto, e sendo no mesmo andar que o do quarto do casal, a mulher descobriu esse solvente tóxico e guardou para si.

Loucura? Sim... mas não seria loucura maior que permanecer no mesmo território que Katakuri, um homem que não a amava de verdade. Um casamento arranjado que se tornou uma vida matrimonial forçada. Só hesitava em prosseguir por causa do filho. Apenas enquanto tivesse o filho dentro do corpo...

 

— Está melhor, |Seu Nome|?

— Sim... — disse |vc|, aliviada em poder rever Katakuri. Então |vc| percebeu que não estava sob as mãos de Oven e que não estava mais presa e nem mais torturada.

— Peço perdão por ter permitido que... — Katakuri não pode continuar porque |vc| pôs os dedos em direção à boca coberta pela echarpe dele.

— ...está tudo bem. Jamais achei que me teria novamente e você... me salvou.

— Não pude permitir que continuasse lá... — os olhos dele pareciam brilhar, como se estivessem prestes a lacrimejar.

|Vc| percebeu isso e também ficou desse jeito.

— Eu o amo ainda mais... mesmo sendo errado.

— Eu a amo ainda mais... mesmo isso sendo algo errado para nós. — ele |te| pegou pelo antebraço e deslizou os dedos sob a faixa que cobria |seu| pulso. Ambos estavam enfaixados por causa das feridas feitas pelas correntes que |te| amarraram.

O homem desceu um pouco a echarpe para colocar os lábios sob |seu| pulso, beijando-o levemente. |Vc| fechou os olhos. Era uma sensação de alívio grande.

— E... como está a patroa?

Katakuri |te| olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

— ...brigou comigo por sua causa. Agradeça duas vezes a ela quando a reencontrar.

— Farei sim! — |vc| sorriu, fazendo careta ao mesmo tempo por causa das dores no corpo.

Ambos se olharam normalmente agora. Ou melhor, apaixonadamente.

— Queria tanto evitar o sofrimento de minha patroa...

— Eu também... mas ter concordado com aquela nossa ideia foi pior ainda! Vê-la naquele estado...

— Foi horrível, patrão... — |vc| suspirou longamente.

— Esqueça... tudo aquilo já passou! — Katakuri acariciava a testa da criada.

|Vc| se sentia tão bem ao toque do |seu| patrão a ponto de cair no sono novamente. Ele |te| deixou dormir e apenas se sentou na cama, encostando-se à cabeceira. Olhava |vc| dormindo por longo tempo até também cair no sono.

 

Ao amanhecer, o Comandante Doce se levantou e verificou como |vc| estava antes de sair do local. Estavam chegando a Ilha do Trigo. Tudo voltando ao normal. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo-se aliviado por ter |vc| de volta.

Com mais algumas avaliações das enfermeiras, |vc| já podia andar sem ser sustentada no colo.  Ainda não poderia trabalhar e Katakuri |te| deu um mês para se recuperar definitivamente dos machucados. Não era necessário um mês, mas o próprio fez a gentileza de estender o período.

— Não se preocupe, patrão! Eu... posso ir andando normalmente.

— ...só permitirei enquanto passarmos pela cidade. Quando entrarmos em casa, te levarei nos braços. Não quero que faça tantos esforços!

— Ah... tudo bem. — |vc| sorria discretamente.

E assim fizeram. |Vc| ainda sentia dores musculares, mais que as queimaduras já quase totalmente cicatrizadas.

— Patrão... se eu pedir algo... você faz?

— Se me for possível...

— Não quero nunca mais sair daqui e tão pouco ficar diante daquele Charlotte Oven! — |vc| disse com os olhos aparentemente trêmulos. Jamais queria ter que lidar com o homem que desnecessariamente a torturou daquele jeito.

— E não verá! — ele firmou a grave voz. Katakuri manteria |vc| sob tota proteção.

Katakuri jurava para |vc|. Mas |vc| queria ouvir mais de uma vez tudo aquilo. |Vc| queria provações maiores que teria não só a proteção de seus patrões como também a liberdade de viver segura ali dentro.

— Mesmo se eu puder escolher onde quiser ficar? Se eu puder escolher meu próprio quarto como antes? Poderei ser livre como eu quiser?

— Bom... em relação aos seus antigos hábitos, tudo isso fica em seu critério, |Seu Nome|. Mas eu sou o proprietário de tudo aqui, então minha palavra é lei. Você terá tudo que quiser, mas tem apenas uma exigência que quero que cumpra... não sairá mais desta ilha a pedido de ninguém e será também a nossa criada-mor. Nem Mama terá mais poder sobre você!

— Obrigada!!! — |vc| abraçou a perna dele. Isso, já entre as matas que davam acesso a isolada casa de Katakuri. Ele imediatamente |te| pegou no colo como se fosse uma noiva.

— Chega de andar por hoje.

— E o que os criados pensarão se me virem assim?

— Não verão, não ouvirão e nem falarão nada. Eles sabem onde estão! — disse Katakuri, firmemente.

|Vc| ousou em encostar a cabeça no peito dele. Fechou os olhos. Era bom estar nos braços de quem ama, mesmo que o ser amado |te| fosse proibido. Mas ali ele não estava fazendo papel de amante. E sim como um pai, ou um irmão... ou como alguém responsável que |te| oferecia proteção, carinho e respeito.

Ao chegarem no portão, um criado veio correndo ao encontro dos dois. Este olhou para |vc| e a reconheceu.

— Sr. Katakuri... aconteceu... essa é a |Seu Nome|?

— Sim, ela teve um acidente e não poderá voltar a atrabalhar tão cedo... mas ela está sim, de volta para esta casa! E o que aconteceu para me receber nessa aflição?

— A... a Sra. Charlotte...

|Vc| abriu os olhos ao ouvir o nome da patroa.

— Ela... teve um problema sério e precisa do senhor aqui!

Katakuri engoliu seco, mas sua postura era sempre como se nada o abalasse.

— Vamos rápido vê-la!

 

Diagnosticado o envenenamento, a mulher de Katakuri estava entre a vida e a morte. Imediatamente toda a família, em seus respectivos territórios, ficaram sabendo que o filho de Katakuri nasceria naquele momento.

Momentos antes de Katakuri pisar em seu próprio território, sua esposa teve um surto terrível de crise emocional e se envenenou mesmo grávida. Agora, estava inconsciente na cama e parecia que estava em trabalho de parto. Katakuri esfregava as mãos nos olhos, com cuidado para não baixar a echarpe sem querer; |vc| ficou arrasada ao saber e se lamentava.

— Eu deveria ter ficado aqui mesmo! Foi culpa minha...

— |Seu Nome|... ninguém tem culpa de nada. Ela deveria estar passando por conflitos internos e ainda estava com raiva de mim por ter devolvido você para a Mama... — Katakuri |te| confortava segurando-a pelos ombros |tamanho dos seus| e |te| olhando nos olhos.

— Não quero... que a patroa morra!

— Ela tem chances de sobreviver... poucas, mas tem. Fique calma, |Seu Nome|. Vá para seu quarto e descanse também, não quero que fique mais tensa que já esteve!

— Mas eu não conseguirei dormir sem saber como está a patroa!

Mesmo contra |sua| vontade, |vc| acabou obedecendo. Mama havia enviado médicos especialistas para auxiliar a esposa de Katakuri que se encontrava entre a vida e a morte. E o filho que ela esperava poderia estar nessa situação. Por um momento, o homem dos cabelos cor de magenta se enfureceu ao vê-la fazer algo que também tirasse a vida da criança que sequer havia nascido.

Isolado de todos, ficava fitando o longínquo horizonte sem falar nada, analisando todos os fatos em silêncio. O porquê de tudo aquilo ter acontecido. E o pior: o peso da consciência era grande. Apesar de passar conforto para |vc|, ele carregava dentro de si uma tensão ruim. Muito ruim.

Só se animou mais porque a esposa havia aparentemente acordado. Mas estava com pouca energia e dependia de alguns equipamentos improvisados para se manter viva. Katakuri perguntou se podia ver a esposa, sendo imediatamente permitido. Ele se aproximou da figura pálida e de pálpebras inchadas e caídas. Olhou o estado dela e sentiu uma vontade forte de chorar, algo que jamais havia sentido durante anos. Mantendo-se intacto, aproximou devagarinho a esposa, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama em que ela estava. Sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

— Tudo vai dar certo... ela está aqui e vai cuidar de você...

A mulher fragilizada fechou os olhos e pediu.

— Chama ela... — ela disse baixinho — ou então diga...

— Ela está descansando... teve dias agitados também...

Katakuri resolveu prever com a sua habilidade como seria para sua esposa o encontro com |Seu Nome|. Viu que ela se abalaria demais e que seria mais tenso para a saúde dela. Mas e se... em seu consciente, ele não acreditava que ela poderia morrer, mas no inconsciente...

— Depois... eu a trarei. Descanse!

— Cuide do meu filho... junto com ela... — a pobre mulher balbuciou.

— Você não morrerá! — quase que o homem altera sua voz diante daquele pedido.

— Nada me prende mais... aqui...

Ele a pegou pela mão.

— Cale-se! Não diga mais nada sobre isso!

— Só quero... te entregar ele... e...

Katakuri sentiu a febre pelo pulso da esposa e a ajeitou na cama. Imediatamente procurou ajuda. Ele tinha que levar |vc| até a esposa e foi isso que fez. Bateu à porta do |seu| quarto e pediu.

— Claro, patrão! Vou até ela! — |vc| foi com ele, andando a frente do patrão, preocupada com o estado dela. Ao deparar-se com a patroa, não conseguiu segurar uma lágrima que desceu pelos olhos |cor dos seus|. Mais pálida ainda, estava sendo verificada por dois médicos. Alguns irmãos de Katakuri já estavam na Ilha do Trigo. O povo, sem saber direito dos fatos, celebravam felizes pelo possível nascimento do filho do respeitável Comandante Doce e dono fiscal daquele lugar.

— Tente acalmá-la, |Seu Nome|... não permita que ela se emocione demais! — Katakuri sussurrou para |vc|, que se aproximou devagar e se sentou ao lado daquela que tinha sido amiga para tantas situações. Por essa razão mesmo que |vc| quis fugir o máximo que podia de Katakuri para que algo pior acontecesse inusitadamente e magoasse |sua| patroa.

Ao pegar na mão bem maior da mulher, |vc| quase gelou igualmente ao estado da mão dela.

— Patrão! Ela está gelada! — |vc| se desesperou.

Os médicos presentes tentaram reanimar mais uma vez com os aparelhos, checando-os. Tubos de ar eram ajeitados dentro das narinas dela. Katakuri fechou os olhos. Estava levemente trêmulo por dentro. E a criança?

— Saiam todos, por favor. — pediu o médico — Teremos que induzir o parto para ver se o bebê sobreviva aos efeitos do veneno.

— Mas e ela? Ficará bem?

— Shhh... venha comigo. — Katakuri ordenou |vc| e precisou |te| levar dali segurando pelo |seu| braço.

Ele já sabia o que ocorreria. E precisava evitar que |vc| fosse mais afetada com isso.

 

— Mama, o que é essa multidão? — um enorme soldado de biscoito ia à frente de Big Mom, observando os cidadãos dali saudarem alegremente ele e a mãe.

— Saiam todos da minha frente! — ordenava Charlotte Linlin.

Os soldados de biscoitos de Charlotte Cracker faziam a escolta e abriam caminho para a enorme mulher chegar até a grande casa de Katakuri. A vinda de mais um neto a motivava bastante. Pouco a importava a saúde das noras, apenas queria que estas lhe dessem netos sadios, futuros guerreiros ao seu comando.

|Vc| estava fora do quarto, junto ao |seu| patrão. Porém, ambos estavam distantes e frente a frente um ao outro. Assim como |vc|, ele estava encostado a parede com os braços cruzados.

— Patrão...

— ...

Katakuri fazia do seu próprio silêncio sua resposta. Mas não era a resposta definitiva que |vc| queria ouvir.

— ...os dois ficarão bem? — |sua| voz era misto de medo e esperança.

Ele abriu os olhos e o olhar dele não |te| passava esperança alguma.

— ...esteja preparada para tudo... |Seu Nome|.

|Vc| ficou estática. Uma tragédia envolvendo tanto a esposa como a criança seria a pior coisa a acontecer naquela hora.

— ...mas é preciso um pouco de fé!

Do quarto deu para ouvir um choro de bebê. No mesmo instante, o patrão e a criada se olharam com brilho nos olhos. |Vc| sorriu.

— Parece que...

|Vc| não terminou de falar quando um dos médicos saiu do quarto e fechou a porta imediatamente. Katakuri foi o primeiro a se direcionar ao homem.

— Pelo visto, a criança está bem...

— ...sim, a criança parece que pode sobreviver, estamos verificando como ela está.

— A... a minha patroa? — |vc| atreveu a fazer a pergunta, independente de Katakuri poder se irritar com |sua| intromissão.

— Eu falo da criança... do menino que nasceu.

|Vc| ficou feliz pela notícia do nascimento, mas ainda preocupada com a patroa.

— Mas... e a patroa, doutor?

Ele olhou para |vc| e em seguida, para Katakuri, demonstrando certa frustração na expressão.

— A Sra. Charlotte... não teve como resistir para ver o seu bebê nascer.

|Vc| abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar em silêncio. Katakuri já tinha previsto o pior e não tinha nada que pudesse ser feito. Só não havia previsto que o filho, o primeiro filho nascido, nasceria com vida.

— Ela... perdeu a vida no parto? — |vc| perguntou, tentando firmar a voz que parecia sumir.

— Não... ela já tinha morrido pouco antes da senhorita pegá-la nas mãos. E tivemos que induzir o nascimento para que a criança também não morresse dentro dela. Não falamos naquela hora para... não nos desconcentrarmos durante o parto. Mas... — o médico deu um longo suspiro — é isso. Eu sinto muito, Sr. Katakuri!

Ele se virou e deu um murro tão forte na parede que assustou ambos ali.

— Não faça isso, por favor! — implorou o doutor — não vá assustar seu filho que está lá dentro sendo checado!

— Eu... posso vê-la... minha patroa... pela última vez? — |vc| pediu ao médico e, virando-se para o desolado viúvo, repetiu — posso entrar em seu lugar, patrão?

— ...vá. — Katakuri |te| autorizou com tom frio na voz.

|Vc| entrou e novamente se pôs ao lado de sua patroa.

— Perdoa-me, minha amiga! Foi minha ideia de ser demitida daqui... porque eu não queria te magoar com uma coisa que poderia acontecer!

Os dois médicos e as duas enfermeiras se olharam sem entender aquelas |suas| palavras. E mais, por que Katakuri não estava ali? Por que a criada?

— Por que fez isso com você mesma? — |vc| continuou — o que te atormentava tanto para fazer tal coisa? Por que me deixou?

— Desculpe, senhorita... venha cá! — o mesmo médico que noticiou |vc| sobre o falecimento da patroa |te| pegou gentilmente pelas mãos e a fez sentar em uma das cadeiras presentes ali — fique calma... meu patrão me disse que está recém curada de um “acidente”. Deixe-me que a verifique... se está bem... esses abalos podem piorar suas dores!

— Nada está sendo pior que isso...

— Quer ver o menino? — o outro médico |te| perguntou.

A enfermeira trouxe nos braços uma criatura pequena que chorava bem baixinho. |Vc| foi a primeira a conhecer o filho do homem que amava. O filho que a própria patroa havia confiado em ambos, marido e criada, para cuidar dele. Lá fora, Katakuri analisava em silêncio o último pedido. Ele não quis entrar. Resolveu sair dali e anunciar aos irmãos e a Mama que já estava no grande salão de visitas o nascimento da criança. Apenas isso.


	12. Julgamento

Para a Família Charlotte, a importância de um novo membro da família era alta. Nem mesmo a morte da esposa de Katakuri abalou tanto os outros, somente o viúvo. Mama até sentiu um pouco de pena, mas era obviamente impulsionada pela alegria e expectativa do neto crescer e s tornar mais uma mão forte na família.

Dentro da casa de Katakuri, somente lá mesmo, o clima de dor era visível, sentido. A esposa falecida teve um enterro digno em uma área perto da casa. Ali, seria um altar memorável e respeitado por todos. Ao terminar o sepultamento, Katakuri se sentou na grama, diante do pequeno altar que estava cheio de flores e uma pequena caixa de doces. Reflexivo, o homem de meia-idade refletia sobre tudo o que aconteceu e se revoltava em silêncio.

O que sua esposa estava pensando? Sentindo? O que ela temia? O que faltou dele que ela precisava? Ele sabia que era um homem complicado sob a imagem de “membro perfeito da Família Charlotte”. Ele sabia que não tinha sido perfeito com sua esposa morta. Um casamento combinado, de fato... mas até |Seu Nome| tinha ajudado o casal a se unir, mesmo |vc| sendo (quer querendo ou não) uma rival. |Seu Nome| tinha sido sincera de todo coração e, junto a Katakuri, tinha evitado que ambos continuassem sob o mesmo tempo para que coisas piores não acontecessem.

— Meu amor... — e o homem finalmente se libertou da prisão que o impedia de chorar. Grossas lágrimas percorriam a pele do rosto. Há quanto tempo não passava por isso? Há quanto tempo que não se entristecia seriamente? Achava que tinha se tornado uma rocha sólida que pudesse lidar com tudo sem se abalar e não... não tinha se tornado isso tudo. Até que era bom. Era bom se sentir humano, livre de qualquer julgamento ou pressão.

Ela havia se tornado um amor dele, mas não como |Seu Nome|. Ele se lembrava das últimas palavras que ouviu da frágil mulher, que acabou deixando a vida antes de dar a luz ao filho. Pelo que ele entendeu, ela não queria viver mais, apenas quis entregar o filho e partir daquela vida de casada a força. Para ele, ela não o amava de verdade, apenas queria forçar um amor que não existia. Era isso que Katakuri havia compreendido em relação ao comportamento dela.

O efeito da kajikudamono só serviu para ambos conseguirem fazer um filho que a mama tanto cobrava, mais que a própria vontade dele... e provavelmente dela. Ele analisava as pressões que sua esposa havia passado. E o que mais que tinha? Muitas coisas morreram com ela. Se ela confiou segredos em |Seu Nome|, certeza que a criada jamais revelaria.

— Preciso voltar para casa e cuidar do nosso filho. |Seu Nome| irá cumprir sua promessa... eu revelarei seu último desejo a ela.

Katakuri limpou as lágrimas, levantou-se dali e saiu sem olhar para trás. Chegou em casa, foi recebido pelos criados.

— Sr. Katakuri, que bom que voltou!

— A |Seu Nome| ficou cuidando do seu filho junto as outras duas babás!

— O senhor vai querer sua  _merienda_  agora?

— Não, obrigado. — disse o homem aos criados — Vou ver como está meu filho agora... se eu quiser comer, avisarei.

— Sim, senhor!

Katakuri foi até o quarto, antes batendo a porta. Com a permissão ouvida de |vc| mesma, ele entrou. Viu as babás arrumando as roupinhas na cama enquanto |vc| estava sentada com o pequeno no colo. |Vc| aparentemente estava chorando, mas sorriu discretamente ao ver Katakuri entrar. Ele foi até |vc| e acariciou-|lhe| os cabelos |cor deles|.

— As duas poderiam nos deixar a sós? — Katakuri pediu calmamente as duas babás, que o obedeceram.

— Sr. Katakuri... — |vc| limpava |seu| olho enquanto sustentava com cuidado o bebê que estava acordado, porém quieto — quer pegar seu filho agora?

— ...sim. Dê-me ele.

|Vc| deu a criancinha para ele, que se sentiu mais animado ao ter o filho nos braços.

— Vá limpar esse rosto... quero você bem calma... preciso falar algumas coisas com você.

— Claro, patrão... com licença.

Após |vc| limpar seu rosto e se acalmar, voltou para onde estava Katakuri e se sentiu diante dele.

— A partir de agora, quero que me chame apenas pelo nome.

— Mas... mesmo eu sendo sua criada?

— Você é mais que uma criada, |Seu Nome|. A própria minha esposa falecida sabia disso... pouco antes dela se calar definitivamente, ela me pediu uma coisa que deve saber.

— ...o que foi?

— ...ela pediu para que você ajudasse na criação do nosso filho. Ela já... estava preparada para a decisão que havia tomado. Ela queria morrer.

— Sei... se eu estivesse aqui, ela jamais cometeria essa loucura!

— Acredito que sim... mas remoer-se pelo que é irremediável é desperdício de tempo e saúde mental, não acha?

— ...concordo, patrão... digo Katakuri! — |vc| controlava uma possível onda de choro que estava perto de chegar.

— ...você vai me ajudar a criar meu filho? Sei que... ele não é seu e que não tem obrigações... mas...

— Aceito! Claro que aceito! Eu tenho um débito com ela! — |vc| apertou os lábios, voltando a olhar para Katakuri. |Seu| olhar não era um olhar de alívio e nem um olhar triunfante. Era um olhar de tristeza, de remorso.

— ...lembre-se que não tem nenhuma obrigação de me ajudar a criar meu filho apenas porque ela me pediu... não faça nada se não quiser.

— Eu quero. E se ela pediu, aí que aceito mesmo. Será um prazer cuidar dele... e de você. E de mim, também... afinal eu não posso esquecer de mim.

— De você eu cuido... e agora, mais que nunca eu cuidarei como se fosse uma filha... como se fosse minha esposa.

— ...não sei como apesar disso tudo eu te amo... eu te amo demais! |Vc| se levantou de onde estava sentada e foi até a janela — Eu deveria deixar de amá-lo e respeitar a dor do luto eterno.

— Também cheguei a pensar assim, |Seu Nome| — disse o homem, sereno e profundo ao mesmo tempo, voltando os olhares para o pequeno que agora dormia em seu colo — mas... parece que não podemos mais fugir de nós mesmos.

— O que quer dizer? — |vc| se virou para ele.

— ...que devemos ficar unidos. Independente de qualquer coisa. Quanto mais nos separamos, mais coisas ruins nos reaproximam.

— ...você acha isso?

— Não percebeu?

|Vc| cruzou os braços e respirou fundo. |Vc| não queria tomar o lugar da esposa finada dele, não queria se aproveitar da situação. |Vc| o amava, mas não a ponto disso. Era isso que ele propunha indiretamente?

— Já sei que está me julgando mal, |Seu Nome|... eu não estou insinuando que se torne a esposa substituta. Até porque aqui, eu nada decido. Você sabe bem como são as coisas aqui...

— Sei, sim...

— Sempre fui como um elo que une meus irmãos, Mama pouco se importa com seus filhos, apenas seus objetivos lhe interessa. Sou como uma inspiração para meus irmãos, mas sei que muitos só gostam da imagem que se criou de mim.

— ...Katakuri... — |vc| estava surpresa ao ouvi-lo falar aquilo.

— Realmente a Mama é uma mulher fria e egoísta, ela é capaz de matar seus filhos se for necessário. Eu sempre tive que ajudar muitos dos meus irmãos, apoiá-los quando precisavam, e ensiná-los a se defenderem também...

— É... pelo visto a vida já te ensinou a ser como um pai!

Katakuri desviou os olhos, meio encabulado.

— Sabe, é interessante ter alguém e uma família. Mas sempre achei que ninguém iria querer alguém como eu... — |vc| disse com certa desilusão em |seu| olhar.

— Também pensava assim... e agora, tenho você como se fosse da minha família. Aliás... você sem quer já faz parte e eu jamais imaginei que aquela criada que conheci conhecesse tanto de mim como hoje.

— ...me vê como uma filha, não é? — |vc| comentou quase rindo.

— ...mais que isso, sabe bem. Porém, vamos ficar assim do jeito que está. Vamos juntos criar meu filho.

“Quem sabe... criar um próprio nosso!”, ele pensou do nada. Pois naquele momento, era absolutamente negativo ter outro filho com outra mulher.

 

— Ah, Katakuri! Lamento muito pelo que aconteceu com sua esposa! — comentou Mama, quando se encontrou com o filho após o terrível dia.

— É... foi algo inesperado!

— Queria que me desse mais netos! Mas, quem sabe em um futuro?

— ...pelo visto deverá contar com outros dos seus filhos. Principalmente os mais jovens.

— Mamamamama... você não tem o simples vigor de um ser humano comum. Pode e muito bem fecundar outros corpos, se quiser! — comentou Big Mom, sorridente — sua genética merece ser bem replicada, sabia?

Katakuri sacudiu a cabeça encabulado.

— Por enquanto, deixarei você recuperar as forças. E criar seu filho que está numa fase bem necessitada. A propósito, você quis pegar mesmo |Seu Nome| de volta?

— Era desejo de minha esposa, que nem teve oportunidade de revê-la... — Katakuri coçou a nuca com força e se concentrou na dor da pressão das unhas, evitando assim que desse atenção à vontade estranha de desabafar em lágrimas. Jamais fez isso diante da mãe, sequer em situações trágicas.

— Oven me disse que |Seu Nome| era extremamente rebelde!

Ele se enfureceu ao ouvir aquilo. E resolveu contar os fatos reais.

— Na verdade seu filho Oven queria se aproveitar dela de forma pervertidamente, até chegando a tortura-la por ela se recusar.

Big Mom ficou boquiaberta.

— Você tem prova disso, Katakuri?

— Quer que eu a traga aqui e a obrigue a mostrar os curativos pelo corpo? — Katakuri perguntou tranquilamente, sem qualquer alteração que parecesse zangado.

— Eu acredito em você, mas... Oven não seria de mentir, também...

— Mentir, ele não mentiu. Mas escondeu o porquê da rebeldia de |Seu Nome|, pelo visto. Ainda bem que minha esposa não chegou a saber de nada disso.

Big Mom bufou longamente.

— Eu a resgatei do porão da saca do Oven, estava amarrada, despida e ferida com queimaduras típicas da habilidade dele.

— Mas você ama mesmo essa criada! — Linlin disse, com a mão no queixo pensativa — Será que sua esposa não morreu de ciúmes em segredo, hein?!

— Mama! Não diga isso! Ambas eram amigas, até...

— Hummm... estou conectando as coisas...

Na cabeça de Big Mom, |Seu Nome| pareceu tramar as coisas e, talvez, ser a causa da morte da esposa de Katakuri. Já havia notado em certas circunstâncias os olhares de |Seu Nome| para Katakuri e vice-versa. Contudo, a mulher encerrou detalhar sobre suas suspeitas. Estava nem aí para a nora morta. Contanto que o neto estivesse bem... tudo estava bem!

 

|Vc| estava tentando acalmar o pequeno que chorava em seu colo, embalando-o gentilmente. |Vc| observava os traços do garoto, que eram mais fiéis aos de Katakuri que da mãe falecida.

— Será que o colocamos no berço? — perguntou a babá.

— Eu acabei de tirá-lo de lá, aos choros...

— Ele está com fome, vou pegar uma mamadeira já volto!

Até a tal babá trazer a mamadeira, |vc| não conseguia acalmar o pequeno.

— Eu sei que é falta de sua mãe... ninguém jamais a substituirá, não é? Eu sinto tanto... — |vc| pousou os lábios sobre a testinha da criança e beijou longamente, sem fazer barulho. Ele até se calou, mas voltou a choramingar quando |vc| tentou colocar no berço, fazendo |te| desistir da ideia.

— Aqui está a mamadeira! Vou ver minha janta enquanto isso, posso?

— Claro que pode, nem precisa me pedir permissão! — |vc| disse a babá.

A sós com o garotinho, |vc| tentou dar a mamadeira e conseguiu por poucos segundos fazê-lo parar de chorar. Mas ele mesmo tirava a boca do bico da mamadeira de plástico e choramingava. Algo passou em sua cabeça. Era estranho, mas uma motivação |te| fez tomar o impulso enquanto não havia ninguém ali. Sentou-se na grande cama, deitando o recém-nascido nela também. Cuidadosamente, |vc| expôs um dos |seus| seios |formato deles| e, pegando o bebê de volta, ofereceu-o. Como se fosse uma mulher lactante. Efeito positivo: o filho de Katakuri se aninhou em |seu| colo e sugava com força |seu| peito, mesmo não tendo leite. Ele era movido pela necessidade do calor materno e |vc| o dava. |Vc| sorriu, sentindo o seio sendo sugado com certa força.

— Mas... como você está se alimentando, pequeno? Eu... não tenho alimento para te dar... como sua mãe. — |vc| disse em tom baixinho, enquanto observava. |Vc| já não tinha mais os curativos, mas as marcas de queimadura recente perto do bico ainda eram visíveis.

Uma sensação muito boa |te| tomava o corpo. Era como se a tristeza pelos acontecimentos trágicos sumisse sem a necessidade de passar anos. Encostando-se à cama, |vc| se deixava levar pela leve sonolência e pelo inocente prazer de acalmar o filho de Katakuri dando-lhe o seio para mamar. Mas a mamadeira estala ali perto, caso o recém-nascido quisesse se alimentar de verdade.

Com o passar dos dias, |vc| fazia isso: amamentava o filho de Katakuri como se pudesse amamentar e era mais efetivo que a mamadeira de plástico. Porém, às escondidas.

Após quase um mês após o nascimento do filho, Katakuri viu a criada amamentando seu filho. Ao chegar a sua casa após terminar suas tarefas naquela ilha, viu de longe |vc| sentada em um dos bancos do jardim com o bebê no colo e parecia estar dormindo. Ele foi até |vc| cuidadosamente para não |te| acordar e ouviu barulhinhos como se estivesse chupando alguma coisa. Tirou o pano que cobria a cabeça do bebê e viu o filho sossegadamente dormindo, chupando o seio |formato do seu| sossegadamente. Furioso? Pelo contrário. Aquilo o trouxe uma sensação de paz... de prazer. A mulher que realmente amava dando o conforto e o calor maternal que sua esposa morta não pode dar. Esta mesma que se envenenou com o filho dentro dela.

Após observar os dois em silêncio, |vc| acordou e levou um susto, movendo-se rapidamente para evitar que ele visse, mas ele a segurou pelos ombros.

— Cuidado! Não se mova assim!

O bebê parou de mamar com o susto dela, mas deitou a cabeça em cima do seio. O homem olhava |vc| com ternura antes jamais vista por qualquer ser daquela família, nem as irmãs mais próximas.

— Fique quieta... está tudo bem... — ele, sem tirar as mãos dela (que desceu para os braços), posicionou-se por trás do banco donde |vc| estava sentada. Descendo a echarpe, pousou os lábios cuidadosamente na parte lateral do pescoço, beijando-a sem tirar o contato dos lábios do seu pescoço. |Vc| fechou os olhos lentamente, apertando os lábios. Ainda assim, deu um gemido baixinho. |Vc| segurava firmemente o bebê para que movimentos involuntários seus não o acordasse.

— Kata...kuri... — |vc| pronunciou baixinho, sentindo em seu pescoço os lábios que cuidadosamente passavam por |sua| pele sem tocar-|te| com as presas expostas. Sim... ele queria |vc|... e naquele momento... aliás, ele tem resistindo por meses e meses...

— Seja minha mulher... — ele pediu aos beijos suaves.

— Eu seria... de bom gosto... mas...

— Mas o quê? — ele parou de beijar, ainda na mesma posição que estava.

— Andei pensando... e se Mama escolher outra esposa para você? Sei que jamais escolheria a mim.

— Não sou mais de ninguém... além de você... — voltou a beijá-la no pescoço, passando com os lábios até o ombro, desnudando-o antes ao descer a manga da |sua| camisa. — já cumpri minha missão como esposo e pai por obrigação... agora sou seu, |Seu Nome|!

|Vc| se derreteu toda. Não podia manter-se resistente nem mesmo naquele período de luto. Nem o notório Comandante Doce. Ele terminou de beijar |seu| ombro nu e |te| virou com cuidado para ele.

— Vamos coloca-lo no berço e continuar isso melhor?

— ...vamos.

 

Nesse mesmo instante, Big Mom estava pensando no futuro do filho viúvo e com um filho para criar. Sentiu um pouco de dó da esposa falecida, mas a preocupação mesmo era com o neto. Mama tinha escolhido uma mulher perfeita para gerar não apenas um, mas muitos filhos...

E vendo |vc| no meio dessa confusão toda, fez a Yonkou pensar com malícia sobre a possível relação entre |vc| e Katakuri, e que a esposa dele tenha sido vítima de uma traição. Ou |vc| planejou algo que a levasse ao óbito ou |vc| foi flagrada e esta manteve isso como segredo.

— Essa nunca me passou pela garganta... será mesmo que quis seduzir meu filho? Essa criaturinha inferior?

— O que passa em sua cabeça, Mama? — comentou Prometheus.

— Muitas coisas... — pausou para comer uma rosca bem grande de uma vez só — essa... criada que já trabalhou aqui... tenho algumas suspeitas dela.

— Suspeitas? — perguntou o homie em forma de Sol.

— Sim... Katakuri quis se livrar dela uma hora, outra hora a quis... disse que a esposa a queria novamente por terem ficado muito amigas... daí a esposa dele morre quando esta volta... está bem confuso isso... aliás, ela é a confusão disso tudo!

— Por que não averigua melhor?

— Eu quero fazer isso...

Big Mom quis que Oven fosse pessoalmente até o  _chatêau_  e explicasse detalhes sobre |vc| enquanto era a criada dele. Este não poupou críticas.

— Era bastante abusada! Chegou a me atacar em desobediência a mim.

— Será que era por algum serviço que fugisse ao da criadagem? — Mama perguntou com sarcasmo, fazendo Oven se recompor.

— Er... era também mal-acostumada, Mama. Acho que era bastante paparicada pelo meu irmão e minha ex-cunhada... tinha um pouco de mimada, sim!

— Katakuri me contou que você chegou a tortura-la e por isso a tirou de lá sem falar nada. Foi isso?

— Foi, mas precisei castiga-la! — afirmou com certo nervoso o gêmeo mais novo de Katakuri — eu explicaria detalhes, mas ele foi bastante intimidador comigo e... pensando na Mama que não gosta de desavenças entre irmãos, deixei que a levasse. — explicou calmamente.

“Mama. Acho que era bastante paparicada pelo meu irmão e minha ex-cunhada... tinha um pouco de mimada, sim!”, isso ficou na mente da mulher. Como ela sempre dava credibilidade aos filhos, mesmo os conhecendo bem, fez das palavras de Oven seu julgamento para com |Seu Nome|.

 

“Então, |Seu Nome|... você é o centro de toda essa confusão trágica...  _terá que pagar também com as consequências_!”.


	13. Casamento

Big Mom achava que |Seu Nome| estava envolvida na morte da esposa de Katakuri e não queria que a criada se aproveitasse disso. Começou a pesquisar por famílias importantes, todas dentro do submundo.

— Eu já pensei sobre seu futuro, Katakuri... — comentou a mãe — Eu quero que você arranje uma madastra e uma mãe para outros filhos seus.

Ele nada falou. Observou a mãe apenas.

— E? Está prestando atenção, Katakuri?

— Sim, claro. Mas... se me permitir a palavra, acho que deveríamos esperar mais um pouco... está muito recente, visto que minha esposa morreu recentemente...

— Bem... darei alguns meses.

Alguns meses. Por Katakuri, jamais se casaria novamente com outra pessoa que não amasse. Não queria repetir a história. Isso apertava o peito. De repente, uma ideia veio a cabeça, uma ideia bem arriscada.

— Mama... ainda sobre o casamento... será que eu poderia escolher dessa vez uma pessoa?

A mulher o olhou de lado, surpresa.

— Humm... vejo que alguém lhe desperta interesse. Não terei tanto trabalho em ter que escolher... a não ser que...

— Era vontade de minha falecida esposa e também a minha. Gostaria que |Seu Nome| ficasse comigo como esposa.

— C-como?! — Big Mom quase ficou com a voz falha. O que ele viu naquele pedacinho insignificante de gente?

— Olha... essa me parece muito suspeita, viu? Primeiro, ambas são amigas... depois sua esposa morre e agora quer ela como esposa? Bom... eu apenas não esperava isso... logo de você, Katakuri... — disse com jeito malicioso.

— Não, Mama. Jamais quis me livrar de minha esposa. E ela se dava bem com |Seu Nome|, viu o que aconteceu quando eu quis devolver a criada... — abaixou a cabeça por breves segundos e continuou — eu fui o culpado disso tudo... e quero ao menos poder realizar a vontade de minha esposa. Ela confiou a criança à |Seu Nome|.

Big Mom sabia que esse filho não era de mentir. Mas por que permitiria que o filho se casasse com |Seu Nome| se poderia se casar com alguém que tivesse bens e territórios? Mama prometeu pensar, pois antes resolveu consultar o filho mais velho, Perospero.

— Ah... Mama, acho que Katakuri já fez o que tinha que fazer.

— Embora eu precisasse de mais membros... e |Seu Nome| não tem corpo nem capacidade para gerar um neto de minha linhagem!

— Mas a senhora tem muitos filhos, solteiros e até mais jovens, que possam fazer isso! — disse Peros — acho que Katakuri precisa se manter sempre firme e forte para nós. Além disso, o primogênito dele não será diferente.

— É, tem razão... — a Mama coçava o queixo.

.....................

— O... quê? — |vc| perguntou incrédula, ao ouvir a proposta de Katakuri.

— Isso mesmo... Mama quer que eu me case e... eu quero que seja você a esposa! — ele afirmou novamente o que havia dito, sentado no chão diante de |vc| que estava no sofá e com o filho no colo.

— ...

— Você é a única que merece ser mãe adotiva dele.

|Vc| coçou o nariz, parecendo conter as lágrimas.

— Mas... Mama não permitirá que uma criada como eu...

Katakuri fez com uma das mãos gesto para que ela silenciasse.

— Ela prometeu que vai pensar. Quando ela diz isso, é porque vai fazer. Afinal... sou um filho importante para ela. — Katakuri disse com brilho nos olhos.

— Ah... mas não agora, não estamos em clima de celebração.

— Ela... apenas deu alguns meses para eu me decidir.

— Poderia ser mais tempo, não?

— Eu já te expliquei como é a Big Mom, não expliquei?

Ele apenas se aproximou de |vc| e, descendo a echarpe, beijou primeiro a testa calmamente, depois beijando |seus| lábios.

— Não imaginava... que as coisas tomariam rumo assim...

— Eu também não, |Seu Nome|...

 

A notícia do casamento do segundo filho da Família Charlotte com a criada escandalizou os outros membros, tanto filhos como subordinados. Apenas Streusen acabou se emocionando, jamais imaginando que sua protegida no passado chegasse a se casar com um filho da Mama.

Oven em particular se incomodou. Simplesmente o fato de não ter |Seu Nome| em mãos como queria o irritava, ainda por cima vendo-a noiva de Katakuri.

— Ele sempre tem força dentro dessa família. — comentou Oven, para Daifuku.

— Não diferente de nós... pelo que soube, talvez seja melhor mesmo assim... ele já deu um neto para a Mama. Agora ele quer relaxar com a criadinha dele... — comentou o loiro, rindo baixinho.

— Mas essa criada teve muita sorte, aliás, uma sorte da qual não é digna!

— Oven... tem outras melhores que esta... — terminou de falar batendo de leve nas costas do outro.

Mas isso não sossegou Oven, que procurou Smoothie para que o ajudasse com a vingança. Se |Seu Nome| não ficaria com ele, também não com Katakuri.

— Como? Quer que eu ajude a mata-la?

— Você pode extrair veneno de onde quiser e servir como bebida, e você faz isso sem deixar nenhum rastro... queria que me ajudasse, irmã Smoothie.

— Não quero mais confusões que nos fragilizem... principalmente o Katakuri. — concluiu sua decisão cruzando os braços.

Oven se aproximou da irmã e a encarou firme. Smoothie fez o mesmo.

— Lembre-se da minha posição nessa família.

— Que eu saiba, eu sou a Comandante Doce. Não você. — firmemente disse Smoothie.

Ambos trocaram faíscas com os olhos. Apesar de ser Comandante Doce, Oven era dos mais velhos e este se aproveitava disso. A mulher curvilínea sabia que Mama prezava esse tipo de hierarquia, talvez até injusta. Até porque Oven queria algo que poderia causar mais confusão e ela não queria estar na mira da Mama e nem do irmão Katakuri que tanto admirava.

— Não precisa se preocupar, eu assumirei tudo. Apenas quero que me arranje um suco envenenado para que eu possa oferecer a ela.

— O que o irmão Katakuri te fez? Hein? — Smoothie ainda o encarava — Por que não o deixa ser feliz do jeito que ele quer?

— Por que essa criadinha... é uma aproveitadora... não vê que ela vai se casar com nosso irmão? Ela, que era braço direito da outra esposa? Não te passa pela cabeça que ela pode também atentar contra Katakuri?

A enorme mulher relaxou a expressão desafiadora do rosto. Oven curvou os lábios em um sorriso.

— Não te passou pela cabeça... que ela tenha sido a responsável pela morte da patroa, para se aproximar do nosso irmão inocente Katakuri?

— Mas ela estava com você quando ela tentando o suicídio.

— Sim... jogo, minha querida irmã... joguinho que deu certo. |Seu Nome| fez a cabeça dela... a ponto de conseguir fragiliza-la, de fazê-la insegura em relação ao casamento. Entendeu agora?

Smoothie calou. E as palavras de Oven eram suspeitas de Mont-D’Or, que havia comentado isso com seus irmãos mais próximos. Daifuku também comentava em segredo com os irmãos. E Oven incrementava mais, sempre escondendo o que realmente fez para que Katakuri tomasse |vc| de volta para ele.

.....................

Meses se passaram e o dia do casamento havia chegando. |Vc| olhava da janela a movimentação lá fora. Os criados preparavam a casa para o grande dia, embora a cerimônia ocorresse no topo do _Chatêau_.

— Vamos? — Katakuri |te| chamou.

— Claro... — |vc| respondeu pouco encabulada.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa. Vai dar tudo certo! — ele estendeu a enorme mão. |Vc| correspondeu dando a |sua|, mas ele acabou segurando-a no antebraço porque era mais fácil.

Ambos se prepararam juntos e seguiram até o Chatêau. O filho ficou em casa com as babás, que se despediram da porta principal desejando uma boa cerimônia. Diferente da outra vez, Katakuri não estava apreensivo e nem se sentindo forçado. |Vc| estava emocionada e sem acreditar que tudo aquilo acontecia. Alguém que |te| quisesse como uma esposa e não como uma criada.

— Mamamama! Eis que chegam os noivos! — Big Mom demonstrava felicidade forçada, assim como todos ali. Para eles, era revoltante ver um dos filhos de maior destaque ali se casando com uma humilde criada, e ainda por cima suspeita de estar envolvida na morte da esposa anterior.

— Então, Smoothie... já estamos certos? — Oven perguntou para a irmã quase ao pé do ouvido.

— ...sim.

Uma mistura de medo e felicidade percorreu por |suas| veias, mas não dava para perceber isso. |Vc| estava com um semblante feliz, aparentemente calmo. |Vc| sentia que deveria se manter calma diante de olhares tão confusos que |te| olhavam. |Vc| sabia que aquela decisão de Katakuri não agradava a todos. |Vc| vou Oven aparentemente tranquilo observando o irmão |te| guiar|. Com isso, |vc| sabia que uma demonstração qualquer de insegurança seria um desastre, até mesmo porque só confirmaria a suspeita de muitos ali.

|Vc| viu Flampé se retirar do local, o que chamou a atenção de todos. Mama se pôs diante da adolescente, que teve que lidar com a raiva de ver o seu irmão predileto se casando com a “ralé”. |Vc| imaginou que outros poderiam estar revoltados que nem a garota.

Mesmo com esse breve incidente, Katakuri |te| passava confiança.

— Sinto uma pressão grande vinda deles... — |vc| comentou baixinho.

— Não se preocupe. Não há ninguém que me impeça de casar-me com você. — Katakuri disse com uma voz calma, soando um pouco fria também. |Vc| pensou que ele também estivesse tenso com aqueles olhares que pareciam mais reprovações que aceitações.

Trocaram juras e promessas. Aos olhos de todos. |Vc| não podia guardar para |ti| no mínimo umas duas lágrimas. Com a declaração do celebrante, não era mais a criada dos Charlotte. Era a Sra. Charlotte. A esposa do homem que jamais pensou em se envolver antes.

Pois era hora de Oven se mover, com o auxílio de Smoothie. Essa servia convidados, subordinados e irmãos tirando sucos a partir de diversos materiais. O gêmeo mais novo de Katakuri, acompanhado de Daifuku, pediu taças para servir aos noivos. Smoothie tirou suco envenenado de um pedaço de meteorito apenas para |vc|.

— Vamos brindar com ou noivos. — disse Daifuku.

— Claro. — Oven sorria maldosamente.

Ambos se aproximaram do casal. |Vc| deu um passo para trás e Katakuri notou isso. Ele colocou a mão em |suas| costas e |te| fez ficar ao lado dele.

— Está tudo bem. Já passou tudo aquilo. — disse ele em tom baixo para |vc|.

— Nós queremos brindar e... pedir desculpas por algum incidente passado. — disse Oven, olhando para |vc|.

Katakuri usou seu Haki para prever as intenções do irmão e viu algo terrível. Terrível. Não era possível que ele seria capaz disso. |Vc| caindo inconsciente logo após beber. Intoxicada. Imediatamente, Katakuri pegou uma das taças normais para |vc| e outra para ele mesmo. Com isso, a taça com o veneno ficou com Oven mesmo, que teve que se manter em seu cinismo. Ele estava tenso. Daifuku também observou aquela atitude de Katakuri e ficou preocupado como Oven agiria.

“Esquecemo-nos de um detalhe... ele prevê ações futuras... e desconfiou de nós!”, pensou os dois gêmeos de Katakuri.

— Vamos brindar! — disse Katakuri, batendo as taças. |Vc| tinha certa dificuldade em manter aquela taça com uma mão apenas. Daifuku brindou e bebeu da sua taça, pois sabia que não era a que tinha veneno. Oven hesitou em beber.

— Não vai beber, irmão Oven? — perguntou o mais velho dos gêmeos.

Com a adrenalina correndo intensamente nas veias, Oven jogou a taça no chão furiosamente, quebrando-a. Os que estavam mais perto olharam em direção a eles.

— Não posso aceitar... que se case com quem matou sua esposa para substituí-la!

Todos presentes pararam para ver aquele princípio de discussão. Katakuri o olhou firmemente. Se era para abrir o jogo...

— Quem pensa que me engana? Ia envenenar |Seu Nome| na minha presença, não é?

|Vc| arregalou os olhos, olhando para a própria taça.

— Não é essa taça que tem suco envenenado. — ele |te| avisou antes de continuar com o outro irmão — sabe bem que ela nada teve a ver com o fato de minha outra esposa ter se suicidado. Você queria |Seu Nome| para seus caprichos e, como não permiti, quer acabar com a vida dela injustamente.

— O que está havendo? — Mama se aproximou ao ver a confusão.

— Parece que alguém não associa as coisas...

— |Seu Nome| não tem nenhum poder para me matar ou qualquer outro aqui. — ele cortou a fala do outro — Ela não está se aproveitando de nada. Nós dois quisemos nos unir. Portanto, sua atitude é errada e injusta... Oven. Desde o dia em que a torturou cruelmente!

Sem mais delongas, o homem dos cabelos cor marsala desferiu um soco bem dado no outro.

— KATAKURI!!! — todos ali exclamaram, incluindo |vc|.

Ele bufava raivoso. Oven surpreendentemente caiu inconsciente. Perospero entrou no meio deles.

— Já chega! Não vamos estragar a festa e nem provocar tumulto entre nós! — e olhou para Katakuri — Irmão Katakuri... acalme-se!

— Katakuri! Como ousou bater em seu irmão assim?! — Big Mom entrou no meio, olhando para Oven caído no chão.

— Ele ofereceu taça envenenada para |Seu Nome|.

— Ele não faria isso! — comentou Flampé, pois Oven era seu terceiro irmão favorito.

— Cale-se! — ordenou Katakuri a irmãzinha, dirigindo-se em seguida para Daifuku — e você sabia de tudo, Daifuku!

— Eu apenas o acompanhei. Não o vi pegando a taça... — mentiu.

— Onde está a Smoothie? Ela vai ter que me justificar isso...

— Já chega, Katakuri, isso é uma festa e eu estou com fome! — ordenou a Mama em tom bastante alto, fazendo |vc| tremer de medo. Toda aquela situação estava |te| deixando apreensiva. Então |vc| seria envenenada?! Mais uma vez, se não fosse por Katakuri, seria morta pelas mãos de Oven.

Oven foi retirado por outros irmãos. Daifuku o acompanhou também. Katakuri quis logo ir embora e, para não complicar a situação entre a família, Big Mom permitiu isso.

— Vão logo para a Lua-de-Mel de vocês e mantenham-se longe de criar mais confusões! — ordenou a Mama.

Mas antes de irem, Galette parou ambos e confessou algo.

— Antes de partirem... deixa-me dizer algo... eu... sei o que aconteceu e não acredito que |Seu Nome| esteja envolvida nisso tudo. Irmão Oven parece odiá-la e...

— E odeia. — |vc| completou.

— É verdade que ele chegou a tortura-la?

|Vc| desviou os olhos dos dela. Uma lembrança ruim que a incomodava. Mas ao olhar Oven derrotado por um único soco do irmão, sentia-se vingada e também protegida ali.

— Sim. Eu a resgatei quando ela estava sendo a criada dele. Não imaginava que ele fosse capaz disso.

— |Seu Nome|... — Galette olhou para |vc| com certo dó.

Após |te| abraçar, a moça dos cabelos vermelhos deixou |vc| partir com Katakuri. Finalmente, |vc| e |seu| esposo puderam regressar como marido e mulher para a Ilha do Trigo.


	14. Núpcias

|Seus| passos pareciam ser curtos em relação a Katakuri, quando ambos andavam em direção a casa de _mochi_ dele como marido e mulher. Ainda que pensasse no momento tenso em que quase foi envenenada, |vc| estava nas nuvens e despreocupada naquele momento. Se não fosse pelo |seu| marido e amado (ex) patrão, seria seu fim. Mais uma vez o destino mostrava que aquele homem era alguém importante na |sua| vida.

— Será que nosso filho sentiu muito nossa falta? — ele perguntou enquanto chegava com a esposa na entrada de casa.

“Nosso filho” ...aquilo soou pouco estranho, visto que era o filho de sua ex-patroa e que, em nenhum momento, queria substituir o lugar dela. Mas Katakuri falou assim. Ele |te| considerava desde então mãe do pequeno.

— Ele está bem com as criadas que cuidam dele... eu que estou com saudades dele já.

|Vc| sempre estava com a criança no colo e fazia até mais serviços que as criadas babás. De fato, |vc| já era como uma mãe.

Os criados recepcionaram com um banquete simples e, como sempre, Katakuri apenas bebia e nada comia em frente aos outros, diferente de |vc|. Era um momento de celebração apenas entre os dois e os criados. Não se estendendo muito na comilança, |vc| e ele se retiraram até o quarto do casal. O filho dormia tranquilamente no berço.

— Que bom que nem acordou. — comentou Katakuri, sussurrando diante do berço.

— Sim... — |vc| se sentou na cama, tirando os sapatos altos e brancos que pareciam apertar os pés — Katakuri... ainda estou pensando no que ocorreu hoje.

— No que ocorreu?

— Quando você me defendeu do seu irmão... ele vai querer vingança.

— Não o temo... e nem você devia temer. — ele foi até |vc| e, pegando gentilmente sua perna, tirou o outro sapato. Admirava com prazer |seu| tamanho e |seus| pés |tamanho deles|.

|Vc| parou de se descalçar e permitiu que ele continuasse o resto. Em um momento, |vc| desceu a echarpe felpuda, fazendo-o olhar para |vc|. E subindo em cima das coxas dele, |vc| atreveu a pousar os lábios no lábio inferior dele, beijando ternamente e fazendo o mesmo depois com o lábio superior.

|Vc| era doce e quente ao mesmo tempo enquanto trocava leves beijos naqueles lábios levemente carnudos. Katakuri tinha uma sensação similar ou até melhor do que sentia apenas quando estava a sós e livre de todos os olhares e críticas. Nunca achou que poderia experimentar isso de verdade com alguém. |Vc| olhava diretamente nos olhos dele com o olhar mais carinhoso e amoroso que tinha.

— Que bom poder ser amado... do jeito que sou. — comentou o enorme homem, sustentando |vc| nas coxas dele.

— Eu também acho isso. — |vc| comentou sem parar de beijá-lo nos lábios, apoiando as mãos no troncudo pescoço do marido, fazendo-o internamente sentir arrepios agradáveis.

Por um segundo, Katakuri pensou que seu coração iria explodir de seu peito. Seus olhos se arregalaram em perplexidade. Todas as emoções que por muito tempo se acumularam dentro dele transbordavam do seu corpo, tirando completamente o peso de seus pensamentos conflitantes anteriores. Era como se estivesse se libertando de algemas que o acorrentavam.

|Suas| mãos seguraram os dois lados do pescoço e mais uma vez, o pequeno contato de seus lábios se transformava em um beijo mais ousado. Ele temia mover os lábios para não tocar |vc| com as presas brancas e afiadas. Ajeitando |seu| corpo no colo dele, deleitava-se silenciosamente e calmamente |suas| carícias. |Vc| parou com os beijos e o olhou nos olhos. Katakuri inclinou-se, pousando o nariz no |seu| ombro. O |seu| cheiro o atraiu mais, o desejo mais impuro começava a crescer dentro dele. Assim como estava acontecendo com |vc|.

— Eu quero você. — disse ele encostado ao seu pescoço.

— ...e o que está esperando? — |seus| olhos |cor deles| brilharam.

— Nada!

|Vc| estava bastante inebriada com |suas| emoções que esquecia detalhes que |te| fazia hesitar em relação ao enorme homem. Katakuri colocou |vc|  cuidadosamente na cama. Seus olhos semicerrados e sorriso doce formaram uma expressão de puro amor. Uma cena muito rara de imaginar, principalmente vinda de um homem que sempre viu sério e aparentemente bucólico.

O chão e as paredes eram suaves e o cheiro daquele quarto era adocicado. Todo aquele ambiente parecia |te| acalmar, adoçar ainda mais todo aquele momento íntimo. Tirando as luvas calmamente, ele se preparava para invadir |sua| intimidade e expor a dele para |vc|. |Vc| estava quieta, observando-o em cada movimento. Katakuri estava em silêncio enquanto delicadamente levou as mãos até atrás do |seu| vestido branco e desbotoando os botões iniciais, os olhos vagando pela forma do |seu| corpo naquela vestimenta. |Vc| se sentia como se estivesse enfeitiçada sob o olhar penetrante do |seu| agora marido.

|Vc| não conseguia suprimir o arrepio que corria pela |sua| espinha ao senti-lo descer o vestido pelos ombros, revelando a nudez deles. |Vc| pôs a mão na bochecha do amado, acariciando-a. Aquelas cicatrizes pareciam guardar a lembrança de dores profundas. Jamais ele permitiria que alguém tocasse assim, somente |vc|, mesmo... ele se sentia livre para se revelar para |vc|, mais do que no sentido físico. E ele estava longe de sentir tímido, a ponto de confiar em |vc| todo seu corpo.

Despindo |vc| por completo, era a vez dele se despir. |Vc| não pode evitar certo rubor, mas isso não atrapalhava em nada. |Vc| assistia com gosto seu amado revelar totalmente a nudez de um corpo perfeitamente musculoso. Os mamilos grandes e de bico duro |te| chamou mais a atenção no sentido erótico. Queria ir loucamente tocar neles, mas estava quieta e aparentemente exposta as vontades dele. Katakuri se curvou e deslizou a língua pelo |eu| pescoço, entre os seios |tamanho delea|. |Vc| estremeceu e gemeu, |seu| corpo se esquentava com a ousadia daquela carícia. |Seus| quadris balançaram enquanto |suas| pernas tremiam.

Ele parou. O homem suspirou profundamente, apoiando sua enorme forma acima de |vc| com os joelhos na cama e as duas mãos no colchão.

— Como se sente, |Seu Nome|? — ele perguntou sussurrando.

— ...bem... — |vc| disse ainda mais baixo.

O homem de íris rosada |te| fitou.

— Acho que... apesar das vezes em que trocamos carícias... eu nunca...

|Te| penetrou, era o que ele quis dizer.

— Não... mas não tenho medo... confio em você.

— Não... está um pouco tensa, sim. — disse o homem, negando com a cabeça — Mas não se preocupe, posso reduzir ou aumentar as partes do meu corpo. Posso caber em você sem te machucar.

Ambos sorriram. Isso |te| aliviava mais que profundamente.

Ele se ergueu na cama, ainda ajoelhado, com seu grande pênis quase ereto.

— Minha Akuma no Mi me abençoou tanto quanto você... — ele ergueu a poderosa ereção, porém modificando conforme ele havia explicado, apontando diretamente para |vc|.

— Você é o único que pode ter a mim! — |vc| declarou, ajeitando-se na cama e afastando meio timidamente as pernas uma da outra.

O corpo de _mochi_ podia se modificar para que |vc| e isso era não só uma benção para ele, mas para |vc| também. Ainda poderia sentir dor, mas |vc| estava decidida em dar prazer a ele independente de |sua| sensação.

Ele ajeitou-se dentro de |vc|, segurando uma de |suas| pernas e começou a entrar devagarinho. Para a |sua| surpresa, apenas uma fricção prazerosa e lenta tomava conta dentro de sua intimidade e a plenitude instantânea que |te| atingiu |te| fez gemer, caindo com a cabeça entre os travesseiros.

— Ahh! — ambos deixaram escapar um gemido juntos. Para o Comandante Doce, aquela modificação não atrapalhou em nada e conseguia sentir prazer a cada vez que entrava mais e mais dentro de |Seu Nome|.

— Mostre-me... mostre-me que boa esposa que você é...

Katakuri suspirou e agarrou |seus| quadris com a outra mão. Seu comprimento total ia sendo absorvido perfeitamente pela |sua| vagina e ele movia a púbis contra a sua, propositalmente estimulando o |seu| clitóris. Ele se movia ainda que lentamente, empurrando docemente seu pênis dentro de |sua| vagina. |Suas| mãos apoiaram-se nos mamilos dele. No peito dele. Tão firme e tão carnudo. |Vc| tinha os olhos |cor deles| semiabertos, ainda queria registrar com os olhos aquele momento sublime.

— Meu esposo... — |vc| disse entre um suspiro longo, apreciando ser devorada daquele jeito por ele, que parecia embalar |vc| enquanto penetrava gentilmente.

— |Seu Nome|... — ele queria ouvir mais do que |vc| diria.

— Eu... quero ser... sua esposa perfeita...

— Você já é...

Os gemidos de ambos encheram o quarto, mas ambos eram cuidadosos em manter os ruídos entre eles. Katakuri estava |te| dando o melhor dos prazeres, tanto pelo contato interno como externo, e a cada estocada ele sentia seu corpo pedir mais aceleração e, vendo que |vc| estava bem, prosseguiu.

— Vou mais rápido... — ele avisou antes de introduzir-se com mais força. As estocadas agora tinham intervalos mais longos. Aí |vc| sentiu um pouco de dor, mas nada |te| atrapalhou. |Vc| corou quando Katakuri olhou em |seus| olhos. Ele chegava cada vez mais fundo dentro de |ti|. Soltando os mamilos dele, |suas| mãos se firmaram nas grades da cama para se firmar enquanto |seu| corpo era movido pelo dele. Katakuri deleitava-se com a criatura cheia de prazer em baixo dele, os olhos semicerrados, os seios |tamanho e formato dos seus| movendo com cada estocada.

— Ahhh...

Ele pareceu congelar, gemendo quando as paredes internas de |sua| vagina se fecharam ao redor do membro dele. |Vc| chegava ao seu ápice, sentia |seu| corpo levemente tremer involuntariamente, fechando finalmente os olhos e gemendo quase roucamente, com a boca meio aberta. Elesentiu que também chegava ao seu orgasmo, e não poupou em liberar seu gozo espesso profundamente dentro do corpo da esposa. |Vc| sentia como se seu estômago inchasse com a quantidade úmida e quente que ele liberou dentro de |ti|. Ambos pareciam bastante exaustos, mas apenas recuperavam-se dos espasmos que sentiram com o clímax.

A pele de ambos estavam brilhando com o suor. Ele tinha um olhar selvagem atordoado em seus olhos, e sua língua pendia de sua boca enquanto ele ofegava. O homem ainda ficou mais uns segundos dentro de |vc|, que abriu os olhos.

— Katakuri...

— Está bem?

— Sim... sinto-me estranha.

— Estranha?

— Sim... como se eu... nascesse de novo.

O homem troncudo sorriu, afastando uma mecha do |seus| cabelos que estava tampando parte do |seu| rosto.

— ...talvez uma nova vida possa estar nascendo dentro de você.

Aquele dito poderia ter um significado. Para Katakuri, era excitante a ideia de tornar |vc| mãe de mais um filho dele. Calmamente, ele retirou seu pênis de dentro e continuou olhando para |vc| toda. Viu um pequeno filete do próprio sêmen descendo por onde entrou seu órgão.

|Vc| agora olhava para o teto, respirando profundamente. Um leve ruído vindo do berço fez o casal olhar em direção para lá.

— Será que acordou? — |vc| perguntou baixinho.

— Verei, mas fique aí... volto já. — o zeloso pai foi até o berço e verificou o sono do filho. Estava aparentemente sonhando.

|Vc| se ajeitou na cama e viu |seu| esposo despido embalando bem levemente o berço que era móvel. Katakuri viu que o filho estava bem e voltou para |vc|, sentando diante de |vc|.

— ...vamos continuar?

— Oh... então você quer mais uma rodada?

— Quero...

|Vc| subia em cima do tronco do homem, que se deitou de costas na cama com |vc| por cima do corpo dele.

— Gulosa... — Katakuri comentou baixinho ao ver |vc| deslizando |seu| rosto pelas ondas dos músculos do abdômen dele, enquanto se roçava levemente contra o membro já em tamanho normal. Ele apreciava o toque de |suas| mãos, |seus| lábios e toda |sua| pele contra seu corpo, seu peito, seu pescoço, abdômen e coxas. |Vc| agora quem se deleitava por cima dele. E a noite seguiu animada até ambos caírem no sono.

 

|Vc| mal acordava de um profundo sono e, ainda cedo, já sentia desejo de que Katakuri |te| tocasse. |Sua| pele parecia formigar de leve ao lembrar-se dos orgasmos horas recentes. |Suas| entranhas ainda pareciam quentes mesmo depois de um bom sono. Mas |vc| nem ousava em acordar Katakuri, que estava como uma cama para |seu| corpo. |Vc| fitou o adormecido que estava meio boquiaberto, ressonando levemente alto. Afundando a cabeça no meio do peitoral robusto, |vc| fechou os olhos e apreciava estar ali assim com ele.

— Como eu o amo... — |vc| disse quase inaudível.

Ele abriu um dos olhos e em direção à |vc|. Ele percebeu que estava acordada mas não se mexeu e nem |te| chamou. Mas |vc|, parecendo pressentir que ele acordou, moveu a cabeça em direção a ele.

— Bom dia. — |vc| disse.

— Bom dia. — ele acariciou |sua| cabeça apenas com a ponta dos dedos lentamente e descendo pelas costas, |te| fazendo arrepiar e suspirar.

— ...dormiu bem?

— Sim... e você?

— Nunca dormi tão bem em minha vida!

Ele sorriu, puxando |vc| para mais perto de sua boca e fazendo-|te| beijá-lo. Apenas romperam o beijo quando o bebe já acordado no berço, fez um ruído sinalizando que queria atenção.

— Eu vou vê-lo, agora... — |vc| disse, pegando alguma coisa para se cobrir e indo até o berço — eu vou me vestir e dar algo para ele...

— Espere... volte aqui. Descanse... — sem sair da cama, ele estendeu a mão e |vc| deu, seguindo-o — quero que descanse hoje... eu cuidarei dele hoje. Tenho dado pouquíssima atenção ao meu filho.

Katakuri se levantou e, se vestindo, pegou o filho e levou lá para baixo para comer. Ele queria que |vc| descansasse. |Vc| e possivelmente |seu| filho que estaria dentro de |si|.

.....................

E semanas depois, após algumas reações vindas de |Seu Nome|, Katakuri pode confirmar o que no fundo almejava: um filho deles dois. Ao saber da rapidez do filho ter conseguido engravidá-la, Big Mom se encantou até com a ex-criada da família.

— Mesmo que não sobreviva após dar a luz, |Seu Nome| já está fazendo um ótimo trabalho em gerar mais um membro para essa família! — a mulher celebrava junto aos homies.

— ...não diga isso, Mama. — Katakuri soou baixinho.

|Vc| estava feliz e tensa ao mesmo tempo. Era |sua| primeira experiência como mãe biológica e |vc| temia que coisas dessem errado. Inicialmente, |vc| não desabafava nenhuma palavra sequer sobre sua insegurança. Com o passar dos meses, isso ia se acumulando e Katakuri pode notar algumas mudanças em |seu| comportamento. Ele tinha a sensação que |vc| estava insegura, no fundo.

Certa vez, ele foi até o seu quarto e não achou |vc|. De repente, ele começou a se sentir preocupado e foi |te| procurar pela casa de _mochi_ inteira. O último lugar que foi |te| procurar foi |seu| antigo quarto quando |vc| era criada. Mal entrou sem bater nem nada e finalmente viu |vc|, que estava praticamente se escondendo debaixo de uma torre de cobertores e travesseiros, apenas os soluços o entregando.

Katakuri suspirou aliviado por ter te achado, mas ficou imaginando se algo sério havia acontecido. Ele sabia que teria que se acostumar com isso ao longo do tempo, pois era reações típicas de uma futura mamãe. Ele não gostava de ver |vc| chorar, obviamente. |Vc|, que até então não havia permitido que os outros |te| vissem nesse estado de colapso emocional, nem mesmo Katakuri, tirou o rosto do travesseiro e até se sentiu bem ao ver quem tanto amava estava ali.

— |Seu Nome|, por favor... me diga o que aconteceu. — ele perguntou, se aproximando e se agachando, ficando pertinho de |vc|.

Katakuri estendeu a mão e puxou calmamente os cobertores para baixo, fazendo com que um dos travesseiros que estavam sobre |vc| caíssem no chão. |Vc| fez uma pausa para soluçar, o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

— Não vai me falar? — ele disse limpando as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos.

|Seu| lábio inferior estava tremendo e ele fungou novamente ao ver seu marido. Olhando para Katakuri, novas lágrimas se formavam em |seus| olhos |cor e formato deles|.

— Eu... tenho me sentido assustada.

— Assustada... acredito que isso seja reações do seu corpo. Não há nada para se assustar. Tudo vai dar certo.

— Eu sei... mas...

— Mas o quê? Diga-me... quero que desabafe tudo para mim, tenho o direito de saber como está você e meu filho! — exigiu Katakuri, de forma calma.

|Vc| respirou fundo e revelou.

— Tenho medo de perder o bebê... e de não poder estar viva após ele nascer...

Katakuri nem |te| deixou falar. Ele se inclinou mais um pouco para |vc|, passando os dedos pelos cabelos |cor dos seus| enquanto |te| abraçava.

— Isso não acontecerá, |Seu Nome|... terá todo o acompanhamento de médicos e meu apoio... só não queria que guardasse essas inseguranças para você mesma!

Jamais ele se imaginou tão preocupado com |Seu Nome| como antes, com sua ex-esposa falecida. No fundo, ele temia que suas inseguranças |te| levassem a fazer loucuras como a anterior fez. Ele não permitiria mais a perda de ninguém importante em sua vida, principalmente a família que estava construindo com |Seu Nome|.


	15. Futuro

Cada mês que passava, |vc| se sentia um pouco insegura e só não estava mais porque Katakuri estava sempre com |vc|. Não era fácil lidar com alguns irmãos que pareciam não |te| aceitar como membro da família. Mas dessa vez, |vc| não guardava tudo para si. Confessava todos os medos e preocupações com |seu| marido que, além de confortá-la com palavras e atitudes, |te| enchia de comida. E sempre de sobremesa, os mesmos que ele gostava. A ponto de |vc| passar a realmente gostar de _donuts_ tanto quanto ele.

Perto de nascer, Mama visitou a própria casa do filho e cunhada para ver como |vc| estava. A presença da Mama sempre intimidava, mesmo que ela não estivesse nem um pouco ofensiva. Ela estava feliz por estar prestes de ganhar mais um neto, mais uma futura mão de obra útil para seu bando, no futuro.

— Muito bom, |Seu Nome|! Logo, logo... |vc| dará um membro para essa família! Espero que ele seja forte o suficiente para se tornar um guerreiro que nem o pai.

— Ele vai sim, Mama! — concordou |vc|.

— Mama, perdoe-me por interromper a conversa das duas... mas preciso saber sobre minha licença para ficar com |Seu Nome|. Quero cuidar dela e dos meus filhos... não confio muito nos criados. Agora, serão duas crianças pequenas nessa casa... — explicou Katakuri.

— Bem... peça a seus irmãos que assumam temporariamente o controle dos negócios! — Mama autorizava a licença, fazendo Katakuri sorrir por debaixo da echarpe felpuda.

— Obrigado, Mama.

Após aquela visita rápida, Big Mom convocou os gêmeos de Katakuri para assumir os serviços dele durante o tempo em que estaria com |Seu Nome|. Oven, ainda chateado com Katakuri, não contestou e (seguindo conselhos de Daifuku) obedeceu à mãe.

Mas Katakuri precisou ir até o _Chatêau_ numa certa tarde, deixando |vc| sozinha novamente.

— Prometo que será só essa vez. Preciso acertar umas coisas antes de deixar as coisas para meus irmãos. Fique calma que voltarei ainda hoje! — beijou-|te| a testa enquanto explicava mais detalhes.

— Por favor, não demore! — |vc| pediu beijando-lhe a enorme mão, que por conta própria pousou levemente sobre a barriga grande. Ele mesmo não sabia como ainda conseguia ser delicado, visto que se achava um monstro e, ainda por cima, perto de |vc| — quer que eu traga algum doce?

— O que |vc| quiser, aceito tudo! — |vc| disse, mais animada.

O enorme homem |te| beijou e |te| colocou na cama. Em seguida, pegou o filho mais velho e colocou junto à |vc|.

— Fique com sua mama. E você também, |Seu Nome|. Qualquer coisa, chame pelos criados.

— Tudo bem!

Ele saiu, fechando o quarto. Observando o pequeno, |vc| acariciou os finos cabelos da criança enquanto se lembrava de sua falecida patroa. Era como se fosse um pouquinho dela ali, ao seu lado. O pequeno menino, de repente, abraçou |sua| barriga roliça, apoiando a cabecinha e fechando os olhos.

— Ele está chegando... — |vc| disse para ele.

|Vc| ainda não sabia se seria um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha que daria para o mais velho. Afinal, o que importava? Aquela criança seria bem vinda do mesmo jeito para |vc| e o resto do bando, até. Tanto as filhas como os filhos da Mama tinham o mesmo destino em servir a família/bando como piratas.

De repente, algo dentro de |vc| parecia romper. Algo estranho que |te| fez ficar séria. Não era exatamente uma dor, mas uma sensação desconfortável. Movendo-se com cuidado, |vc| moveu a criança junto e saiu da cama. Trocando de roupa rapidamente, |vc| tinha tomado uma decisão.

— Meu querido, deixarei você com os amiguinhos lá em baixo, depois a mama fica com você, está bem?

A criança apenas deu um leve sorriso. Sem falar nada do que estava sentindo, |vc| deixou o filho do Katakuri com uma criada e foi até lá fora, em direção ao portão. Olhou fixamente para o horizonte, onde árvores hommies possuíam pequenos flocos de neve. Parece que |vc| já estava suspeitando o que aconteceria. |Seu| filho estava chegando...

— E você não está aqui...

.....................

No Mundo dos Espelhos, Brûlée estava observando certo lugar por um dos inúmeros espelhos, os quais ela controlava e podia ver diversas partes do território da Mama.

— Por que |Seu Nome| saiu daquele jeito? Será que... mas o irmão Katakuri deve estar com ela, acredito...

E teve um pressentimento estranho. Procurou por Katakuri em algumas partes de Whole Cake e viu uma correria onde estava a Mama. Invasores haviam entrado na área da Big Mom e atacavam a frota de Katakuri.

— Droga. Justo agora que não posso deixar |Seu Nome| por muito tempo sozinha! — disse Katakuri, com seu den den mushi na mão e ordenando aos subordinados que fossem à frente para lidar com os inimigos. Mas resolveu contatar com mais alguém.

— Irmã Brûlée!

— Irmãozão! O que está havendo?

— Acho que terei que lidar com alguns invasores antes de ver a Mama.

— E o que eu tenho que fazer?

— Peço um favorzinho... e desculpe desde já por incomodá-la.

— Você nunca vai me incomodar, irmãozão!

— ...vá até |Seu Nome|. Ela está apenas com os criados e com meu filho. Está prestes a dar a luz e prometi que voltaria logo, mas... pelo visto.

Brûlée nada mencionou sobre |vc| e o que viu.

— Estou indo agora mesmo. Tenha uma boa diversão em acabar com estes imprudentes! Wi-hihihihi...

“Eu já imaginava!”, pensou a irmã mais nova. Imediatamente, ela se transportou para o espelho enorme que tinha na sala e começou a procurar por |vc|. Um criado estava entrando distraído no local e se assustou, derrubando a bandeja com um copo d´água que levava para |vc|.

— Srta... Brûlée!?

— Por que se assustou? — perguntou com as mãos na cintura — Não sabe quem sou eu, afinal?

— Sim... mas eu... não esperava ver a senhorita aqui... e eu estou levando o remédio matutino para |Seu Nome| lá para o quarto.

— Eu procuro por ela a pedido de meu irmão, seu padrão Katakuri.

— Ela está no quarto.

— Ela não está no quarto! — disse Brûlée.

— Como assim? Ela deixou o pequeno conosco e se retirou para descansar sozinha.

— Eu a vi pelo espelho saindo de casa.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Após o breve momento de silêncio, decidiram procurar por |vc|, até a |sua| cunhada |te| achar no jardim, sentada em um dos bancos à sombra de uma grande árvore. O lugar preferido tanto |seu| quanto de Katakuri para passar um tempo a sós.

— |Seu Nome|!!! O que está fazendo aí?!

— Brûlée... ah! — |vc| fez menção de se levantar mas se desequilibrou, caindo sentada novamente. A mão na |sua| barriga fez Brûlée colar o queixo proeminente.

— Está se sentindo bem?

— Sim... um pouco!

|Sua| tonalidade de voz não parecia passar a impressão de estar bem.

— Oooh, meu irmão Katakuri me pediu para vir aqui imediatamente para ver como estava... será que ele estava com algum pressentimento? Olha, |Seu Nome|... venha para dentro, deite-se. Se estiver se sentindo desconfortável, não deve ficar aí nesse banco duro e sem encosto! — a mulher estendeu a mão para |vc| pegá-la, mas |vc| se recusou.

— ... me recuso a ter o bebê antes do retorno de Katakuri! — |vc| declarou decidida.

 

— A previsão do nascimento era que só poderia vir em 10 dias... — disse |vc|, já na cama por insistência de Brûlée, que |te| levou para o quarto sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Aparentemente o bebê não mostrava sinais de se mexer, mas era notável que estava quando |vc| se ajeitava desconfortavelmente na cama, com as feições retorcidas de preocupação.

— Não se preocupe, meu irmão já está a caminho para ficar com você! E para que não se sinta sozinha, ele me pediu para que viesse ficar com você... — olhando em direção à barriga — tenta aguentar mais um pouquinho!

— Vou fazer o máximo que posso... eu quero ele presente aqui se meu filho nascer!

|Vc| ainda parece preocupada. Balançando a cabeça negativamente e inclinando-a para trás, |vc| resolve se concentrar e tentar se tranquilizar até cessar os movimentos dentro de si.

— Onde está o meu sobrinho? — perguntou a outra.

— Está com as criadas. — respondeu, parando apenas de mover a cabeça.

— Se eu for vê-lo, promete que não sairá desta cama?

— ...prometido! — respondeu sem mudar a posição em que se encontrava.

Brûlée foi até onde estava o sobrinho, deixando a porta apenas fechada. |Vc| fechou os olhos, expirando pelo nariz com força, lentamente. |Suas| mãos agarram a ponta do travesseiro grande que |te| servia como encosto, curvando-se um pouco enquanto se esforça para controlar a respiração.

— Eu não posso. Não sem ele aqui...

|Vc| sentia os músculos abdominais e do útero se mexerem involuntariamente, Segurando o travesseiro mais uma vez, |vc| tentava segurar e isso só começava a estimular ainda mais os movimentos involuntários.

Brûlée se divertia com o sobrinho que parecia encantado com ela, mesmo com seu inconsciente mandando-a retornar até |Seu Nome|. E |vc| já estava começando a ficar exausta, sofrendo e ainda aguardando a chegada do marido. Ela sabia que era quase hora - parte tão instintiva de sua parte dizendo que precisava se preparar.

.....................

A invasão de uma frota inimiga era algo que Katakuri não esperava justamente naquele momento. Obviamente teve a ajuda dos irmãos gêmeos que conseguiram, ao menos, intimidar com a quantidade de guerreiros. Quando o homem dos cabelos cor marsala estava prestes a conseguir capturar um dos navios, todos conseguiram virar imediatamente submarinos.

— Continuem a persegui-los! — Katakuri ordenou pelo den den mushi aos dois irmãos — preciso ir logo até a Mama ver o que ela quer. Não posso deixar minha mulher por muito tempo!

— Sim! — ambos concordaram.

“Aquela mulherzinha!”, Oven pensou, enquanto olhava pelos binóculos por onde poderia prosseguir com a perseguição e, se possível, captura.

Katakuri seguiu até o _Chatêau_ , mais tranquilo. Logo, poderia voltar para |Seu Nome| e finalmente ficar com ela até o filho mais novo nascer. Brûlée não lhe falou nada em relação ao |seu| possível trabalho de parto. Ela não queria atrapalhá-lo durante a batalha, para que ele fosse perfeito ao dar a lição nos tais invasores.

.....................

Brûlée retornava sozinha ao quarto para ver como |vc| estava. Espantou-se ao ver |vc| apertando os lábios e os olhos, já suada, tentando evitar o nascimento naquele momento.

— |Seu Nome|, você não está nada bem! — exclamou a cunhada.

|Vc| apenas abriu um dos olhos, olhando-a.

— Vamos ter que chamar algum médico, você não pode dar a luz assim sozinha...

— Eu não darei à luz agora... — disse |vc|, aparentemente exausta.

— Mas mesmo assim! Vou comunicar a Mama e aos outros!

E assim Brûlée o fez. Big Mom recebia a mensagem da filha enquanto justamente conversava com Katakuri.

— Mas já?

Só essa pergunta fez o enorme homem sentir um leve aperto no peito. Ele sentiu que era algo envolvendo |vc|.

— Mama... — ele deixou escapar em tom baixo.

— Ótimo! — e Linlin continuava a falar pelo seu den den mushi — Eu mesma já estou indo para aí com minha melhor equipe médica, hoje é um dia de festa!!!

Encerrou a conversa e olhou para Katakuri com o enorme sorriso.

— Parabéns, meu filho! Você me dará mais um membro para esta família!

— Mama... podemos deixar para outra hora nosso trato e... — ele ainda conseguia manter o controle, pedindo com o respeito de sempre.

— Claro! — Mama nem o deixou terminar — Vamos até a sua casa agora mesmo!

“Estarei aqui assim que puder, minha querida. Você tem que pensar em nosso filho agora!”, mentalizava o homem.

.....................

Toda a Ilha do Trigo já era comunicada sobre a chegada do mais novo filho do dono daquele território, assim como foi quando nasceu o mais velho. Há quase dois dias perto do Natal – quando se preparavam animadamente para celebrar as festividades da época –, teriam mais um motivo para festejar. Mesmo que ainda estivessem lidando com os invasores.

Os criados recebiam seus superiores animadamente. Uma das criadas vinha com o filho mais velho no colo.

— Mamamama! Onde está |Seu Nome|?

— Está com a Brûlée em seu quarto, Mama. — disse um dos criados.

Katakuri suspirou baixo. Ainda bem que Brûlée tinha sido rápida. Ele deu um passo à frente e estendeu as mãos para que a criada desse o menino. A equipe médica estava pouco atrás de Big Mom, que também já entrava sem muitas cerimônias.

No momento em que Katakuri entrou em casa, ouviu um choro forte de bebê. Mama e os outros pararam do nada ao também ouvir a mesma coisa. Os olhos de íris rosada pareciam brilhar. Ele entregou o garoto à criada novamente.

— Sr. Katakuri... permita-me que eu vá na frente, mas pode nos acompanhar. — pediu o médico, uma figura muito menor que o segundo filho da Família Charlotte.

— Tudo bem.

|Vc| não tinha conseguido segurar o bebê até Katakuri chegar, mas de uma forma ou outra, |vc| deu à luz quando Katakuri estava justamente entrando em casa. Brûlée tinha ajudado |vc| no parto. Quando o médico bateu a porta e avisou que havia chegado com o marido, |vc| sorriu, exausta e aliviada ao mesmo tempo.

— Entrem! — Brûlée avisou.

Katakuri entrou timidamente no quarto. Seus olhos se direcionaram diretamente para |vc|, que estava na cama com uma aparência exausta e o bebezinho envolto em um grosso pano, nos braços de Brûlée. Sentiu uma sensação nostálgica em relação a esta irmã e tentou conter as lágrimas. Tinha uma ligação muito forte com Brûlée.

— Eu sinto muito... parece que cheguei atrasado... — ele disse, mas Brûlée balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Sua esposa é uma mulher incrivelmente forte, irmãozão! — disse Brûlée, tirando um pouco do cabelo liso da própria testa, e ele olhou adoravelmente para a irmã.

Os médicos se aproximaram de |Seu Nome| e começaram a verificar como estava. Katakuri se aproximou da irmã, que mostrou o rostinho miúdo e fofo da filha.

— É uma menina.

— Uma menina... que nem ela? — ele se ajoelhou ao lado da irmã que estava sentada e levou os dedos até a parte do pano que cobria o rosto. Apreciou o rostinho da filha.

— Agora você tem um casal, irmão Katakuri. — completou Brûlée. O bebê recém-nascido deu um pequeno bocejo e abriu os olhos que aparentavam ter a cor [dos seus olhos]. Katakuri ficou ainda mais derretido por ver um de |seus| traços na filha.

|Vc| estava descansando, quase caindo em um sono pesado, enquanto os médicos checavam como |vc| estava. Foi quando Katakuri imediatamente se lembrou de |vc| e, se levantando, foi até a cama. Viu boa parte da cama em sangue e aquilo o deixou incomodado. Mas estava calmo, pois achou que era natural do parto. E seria se...

— Ela perdeu muito sangue e precisa repor a quantidade necessária para sobreviver. — o médico foi direto, enquanto verificava |sua| pressão.

— Então faça isso logo! — ordenou Katakuri, que havia mudado o humor radicalmente. Não queria perder outra esposa para a morte, principalmente |Seu Nome|.

— Preciso de um doador que tenha o sangue do tipo |seu tipo sanguíneo|.

— Eu também pertenço a esse grupo sanguíneo! — ele declarou.

— Então a sorte lhe sorriu!

O doutor e sua equipe prepararam para realizar a transfusão de sangue ali. O movimento dentro de casa era enorme.

— Como está o meu neto? — perguntou a Mama.

— Neta, no caso. Está tudo bem, apenas |Seu Nome| precisa d transfusão de sangue, está com pouca quantidade e será o próprio Katakuri o doador.

— Eu imaginava que estava daria um pouco mais de trabalho... bom, mas se minha netinha está bem, tudo está resolvido!

 

Foram mais de duas horas realizando o procedimento de transfusão. Mais equipamentos chegavam a sua casa. |Vc| e Katakuri tinham o melhor atendimento.

— Ela é perfeita. — comentou Katakuri, enquanto estava deitado ao |seu| lado e com o braço esticado, com a agulha espetada na veia. |Vc| também estava desse jeito.

Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para a filha que estava deitadinha no meio dos dois. E |vc| também não.

— Nós fizemos um bom trabalho! — |vc| comentou, com a voz ainda fraca.

— E principalmente você, |Seu Nome|! — disse o homem, descendo a echarpe para inclinar-se e beijá-la gentilmente. A pequena filha se contorceu entre eles, e ele se afastou com um sorriso.

— Eu te disse que você esqueceria tudo sobre a dor quando ela estivesse entre nós. — |vc| disse, sorrindo.

— Sim... tudo vai se ajeitando aos poucos. — ele olhou para a pequena, movendo um dos polegares entre as mãozinhas tão pequenas da criancinha — nem parece que passamos por tanta coisa juntos.

— É... enquanto eu estava tendo nossa filha, lembrava-me de quando nos conhecemos. Não imaginei que estava conhecendo o homem da minha vida.

Ele beijou a |sua| testa e |seus| lábios, sem se estender muito.

— É uma honra tê-la como minha mulher. E desculpe por tudo que te fiz passar.

— Qual nada! Nós não temos culpa de nada de ruim que aconteceu com cada um... e fico feliz por ter me salvado de algumas encrencas!

Katakuri sorriu meio encabulado. |Vc| levou a mão do braço livre para lhe acariciar o rosto.

 

E assim continuariam vivendo, com os dois filhos, naquela ilha, naquele clã regido pela infame Yonkou Big Mom. O que o futuro reservava para aquela família criada por Charlotte |Seu Nome| e Katakuri? Nada. Nada que ele pudesse prever.

Até porque ambos é que construiriam o próprio futuro...

 

 

 

 

 

~FIM~


End file.
